I Would Wait A Lifetime For You
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Caroline asks a witch to send her back in time to meet Klaus as a human to find out if his feelings are in fact genuine. Caroline meets the entire Original family along with...Tatia! Read inside for full Summary! *Thanks to klauslove for the idea*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N #1 ~ Before I say anything about this story I want to thank klauslove for the awesome idea along with the many plot ideas she gave me! I think this story will be great and I hope to do this amazing story line justice!**_

_**SUMMARY – Caroline asks a powerful witch to send her back in time to meet Klaus as a human since she is having mixed feelings about him and she wants to see if his feelings are in fact genuine. Caroline meets the entire Original family along with Tatia. This will be a Kol/Caroline/Klaus/Tatia/Elijah story but of course the essence of the story is Klaroline!**_

_**A/N #2 ~ I know I am in the middle of 'My Humanity' and that is also a time traveling story but I guarantee that this will be totally different! Also, I had said to myself in the past I wasn't going to start another multi chapter story while another is in progress but I am just so excited about this idea that I had to start it! I promise to continue to update both regularly…and if I don't feel free to "yell" at me on Tumbler!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Klaus had been "dead" for about a week and a half. I had so many mixed feelings about everything concerning him. I had tried my best to put up a good front in front of my friends and I was pretty sure they all believed it. They were so wrapped up in their own lives and personal problems that I really don't think they would have noticed if I didn't try as hard.

During these past few days I have been doing some research and speaking to different people in the 'supernatural community'. I had decided that I wanted to find a witch capable of sending me back in time so I could meet Klaus as a human. I realize every single person in my life would think I was crazy for doing this and probably vervain me, take away my ring and lock me in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house. So that is exactly the reason I didn't tell any of them.

Through the grapevine I found out that a very old witch, named Madelyn, lived in Georgia. She owned a small diner and rarely practiced magic. Of course it had to be even harder than it already was. I was somehow going to have to convince this woman to help me and probably use some of the strongest magic she has ever used. It was four in the morning; I wanted to get an early start so I would have less of a chance of being caught. I left my mom a simple note making sure I told her I loved her.

I reached Georgia around two in the afternoon. Road trips were so much easier when you didn't have to worry about bathroom breaks. I pulled into the parking lot of the small diner. It was a nice neighborhood and reminded me of the town Tree Hill form the TV show One Tree Hill.

I walked in and took a seat at the counter. A waitress came right over and asked if I wanted a drink. I asked for lemonade and continued to look at the menu. I ordered a cheeseburger and fries. When the waitress brought my food to me I asked if the owner was there and she told me she would be there in about twenty minutes. I finished my food and the waitress cleared it then nodded towards the door.

"There is the owner, Madelyn." She said.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

Madelyn was over near the coat rack about to hang up her coat. She was a little shorter than me with light brown hair, and she looked a little younger than me. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Madelyn?" I asked.

"Hi, do I know you, Sweetheart?" She said with a sweet smile.

I unknowingly let out a sigh of relief she seemed nice and I was thankful for that. "No, you don't. I was hoping I could speak to you in private though, if you don't mind." I said; my voice was bursting with hope.

She took a deep breath in; I am sure she knew this had something to do with witch business. She nodded. "Sure, come back to my office." I walked with her behind the counter and into a small room with a desk and a few chairs. "Please…sit." She said as she sat behind her desk. "Now tell me what you want from me."

"Well…" I said as I played with my fingers in my lap. "I have heard you are pretty powerful and I have something that seems impossible that I would greatly appreciate your help with." I paused but she said nothing, she just kept looking at me so I continued. "I want to be sent back in time. One thousand years ago in Mystic Falls, Virginia." I held my breath as she continued to stare at me.

"And for what reason would you want to do something like that for?"

I looked down at my hands and smiled. "I have feelings for this man…well, vampire." I decided not to get into the whole Hybrid thing. 'And I need to know if his feelings are genuine before I fall into this any further. I would like to meet him as a human." I explained to him.

"Time travel is…not the safest thing to do." She said a little concerned that I had not thought this through.

"I know, I realize that; but honestly I think the amount of good it could potentially be for a lot of people in the present outweighs the risks."

Madelyn was quiet for a moment. "It would take a lot of magic, and I haven't done that amount in a very long time." She paused. I would only be able to keep you there for a month."

My face lit up that was more than I was expecting. "Really? You will help me?" I said a little surprised.

She laughed. "I am a sucker for a 'Happily Ever After'." She paused. "Come on I will get you some coffee and a piece of our famous pie while I attend to a few things than I will take you to my place to begin the spell." I smiled and followed her back out to the diner.

It took Madelyn about forty five minutes to finish up what she had to do. I followed her in my car to her house which was only about ten minutes away. Her house was adorable. It was a one story house with a cute white picket fence in the front and a garden filled with flowers. I followed her into a back room that was filled with books; probably spell books, and jars of different things; probably ingredients for spells.

"Have a seat." She said pointing to the chair. "I will need some blood for the spell." She said as she have me a small glass vile. I bit into my wrist and filled it about halfway with my blood.

"Is this enough?" I asked.

"Plenty." Madelyn took the vile and poured it in a giant bowl along with some other ingredients. She began saying a spell and after she was done she filled a small glass with what was in the bowl. She took a sip of it and gave the rest to me. "Drink it now and tomorrow morning you will wake up one thousand years in the past in Mystic Falls. Remember you will have 30 days and then you will arrive back to this time. You will end up wherever you were when you left. And no more than a day will have gone by."

I drank the weird tasting concoction. "Thank you." I said as I handed her the glass back.

"I hope it all works out for you." She said with a smile.

I checked into a hotel in Georgia. I told them I was staying a month so I wouldn't end up dropping in on some random people when I returned. The room was decent, not like that mattered, I was here to sleep and that was all. It was still incredibly early but I had no desire to do anything else. I turned on the TV and climbed into bed.

I heard a loud noise and sat up immediately. I was outside surrounded by trees. The spell must have worked. I felt different; I was human. It made sense since obviously vampires hadn't been created yet in this time. I stood up and began to walk in a random direction. I hoped I wouldn't get myself lost or worse…eaten by some wild animal.

After about twenty minutes of walking I convinced myself I was going the wrong way so I was about to turn around when I heard laughing from not too far away. I walked towards the laughter and stumbled upon two people sitting on a giant rock making out.

"Who, are you?" The girl asked in an appaled voice.

I was stunned. It was Elena. Well, of course it wasn't Elena. 'Oh my god it must be the original Petrova, Tatia.' I thought to myself. I had totally forgotten about her when I thought this through. And of course who was sitting next to her…Klaus.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I said as I turned around and ran off. I just kept running until I hit something and fell to the ground. I wasn't used to being out of breath after running, or being in pain from a simple fall to the ground. "uhhhhh." I moaned as I rubbed my head. I looked over at the person I ran into and it was non other than Klaus' little brother Kol.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked with a smile as he stood up. He reached out his hand to me and I took it letting him help me to my feet.

"I um…I just." I paused to collect my thoughts so I didn't keep rambling like a complete idiot. "I just saw something I shouldn't have." I said simply.

"Oh…" Kol said with a smile. "My brother and Tatia at it again?" Kol looked at me and made a confused face. "Where are you from?" He asked probably confused by my odd clothing."

I had not thought of what I was going to say about why I randomly was going to come into these peoples lives. I guess I hadn't thought it through as completely as I had thought. "My family died, I have been traveling for a long time." I hated lying but this was not a situation that I could even think about telling the truth.

"Come on." Kol said. "We have a small one room hut behind out house, I am sure it won't be a problem for you to stay there a few nights to rest."

Before I could respond Klaus and Tatia had come up behind me.

"Well, now I can see why she is so stupid to spy on people, she is friends with Kol." Tatia said.

Wow this girl was a complete bitch, how did Klaus and Elijah fall in love with her.

"I am sure she didn't mean to." Klaus said as he gave me a small smile.

"Niklaus." Tatia said in a winning tone as she rolled her eyes. "My father will be angry if you do not get me home soon."

Klaus nodded and walked off with Tatia.

"Come on." Kol said. "It is not too far from here."

Kol showed me to the small one room hut behind his family's home. He wasn't kidding when he said small, I had seen children's play houses bigger but I was greatful he was being so kind to me even though I was a stranger. He managed to get a dress from Rebekah so I would be able to blend in a bit more. The dress was no where near as nice as the one Tatia had on today but again I was greatful for what I got.

After dressing I decided to walk around a bit outside. I had to think of some way to get to know Klaus with Tatia there. She seemed pretty into him when they were making out on the rock so I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. I turned and started to walk behind the hut but immidately stoppd short at the sight I had seen.

Tatia was on the ground with Elijah and there was some serious making out and…touching going on.

"Are you following me!" Tatia yelled out.

"No, sorry I was…Kol said I could stay in here." I said pointing towards the hut.

Klaus ran over to see what all the yelling was about and he saw how Tatia was practically laying on Elijah.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

I slowly backed away from the scene and waited a few feet away. Since I didn't have my vampire hearing I only heard a few words of the fight but I could tell they were all mad. I had no idea what Tatia or Elijah had to be mad at but they were. Klaus stormed off, Elijah headed back into his house and Tatia headed towards hers but not before stopping in front of me.

"I would appreciate it if you would please stay out of my business!"

After she walked off I decided to go after Klaus. He was right at the edge of the woods sitting on a log, I sat beside him. "Are you OK?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." He said as he quickly got up and walked away from me.

I sighed. I knew this was going to be hard but if I couldn't get him to even talk to me when Tatia wasn't around it was going to be impossible. I sat down to have dinner with the whole family...well almost everyone I noticed Mikael was missing. Kol had taken the liberty to tell my story to everyone before hand. We had finished dinner and everyone had gone in except Kol, Klaus and myself. Mikael came walking over to the group and I sucked in a breath. I knew he was awful in the past as a human.

"Niklaus!" He called out; he was still a few feet away. Klaus walked over to him immidately.

"You should probably go inside." Kol said quietly. "I doubt you want to see this." Kol disappeared in his house. I got up and walked so I was hidden from the two of them but could still hear what they were saying.

"Niklaus, I cannot tell you how sick I am of you and Elijah fighting over that girl." I heard a sound like a whip hitting skin and it made me shiver to think what Mikael was doing to him. "I better not hear of anymore of this childish fighting, be a man!" I heard one last whipping sound before I heard footsteps walking into the house. I could only hear one set so I assumed Klaus was still outside.

After a few seconds he walked over to the group of logs that we had sat on for dinner and took a seat. He pulled off his shirt it was dark but the fire gave off enough light that I could see the marks on his back and side. I wanted to cry, how could anyone hurt their child like that. I took a deep breath in and walked over to him, hoping he wouldn't run away from me again.

"Is there any cold water? It will make your back feel better." I said softly as I sat down.

Klaus looked over at me for a second then looked away. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "There is a pond…over that way." He finally said.

I grabbed a few rags that were on the ground by the fire. "Good. Come on." I said. I helped him up and let him lean on me as we walked the short distance to the pond. He sat on the ground and I soaked the rags in the water. It was very cold so I hoped that it would help since I knew they didn't have ice in this time. I brought the soaked rags back to him and slowly spread them out over his back. He moved and made a sound when they first hit the marked area but slowly relaxed.

"Thank you." He said after a few minutes. "Caroline, right?" He asked.

"You're welcome. And yes, it's Caroline." I said with a smile. "And your Niklaus?" I said.

"Yes." He said then paused for a moment. "My brother Kol seems to already be in love with you."

I broke our eye contact by looking out onto the small pond. "He has been really sweet, inviting me into your home and everything. But…he really isn't my type.' I said. I was so concerned with making him feel better that I didn't get a chance to appreciate shirtless Klaus before but I was appreciating it very much now.

"Tatia is the girl from earlier." He said. "Although I am sure Kol filled out in on that."

"Not really." I said honestly. "He just told me her name."

"Elijah and I…we don't really see eye to eye when it comes to her. Everyone in our community is fond of her. And she seems to be fond of both me and my brother."

"Please excuse me but she doesn't seem that nice."

Klaus laughed. "She has her moments." He sounded sad. He obviously cared for this girl; for some unknown reason, and she was treating him like crap just like his father. "I should get back." He said as he stood up. "And you should too, you never know what kind of animals will come along near water at night."

I nodded and followed him back to the house. He went inside and I made my way to the hut in the back. The first day was over; just 29 days left, and I am not sure I had accomplished anything.

_**Ok there it is…Chapter #1. I know there wasn't too much Klaus/Caroline interaction but I hope that this first chapter has got you interested in the story! Thank you for reading and be sure to send me your reviews!**_

_***Also I will most likely be alternating P.O.V's throughout the story (I will most likely keep it to Caroline/Klaus/Tatia P.O.V's). I think most of the time I will keep it to one P.O.V per chapter unless I really need to add one that way it won't get too confusing but we will get to see some different sides to the story! Again I am very excited for this story and I really hope you have enjoyed what I have done so far!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I am so happy I got so many story alerts!**_

_**So I was re-watching the dinner scene between Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and Elijah to get as much info I could on Tatia, and I totally forgot that Elijah had mentioned she had a child with another man so I will be working that into the story as well (I don't know I forgot since obviously her bloodline needed to continue.)**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_Tatia's Point of View_

The sun beat down on my skin. It was a hot day, hotter than it had been in a long time. Niklaus and I walked to the lake which we had used to bathe in and on hot days we would take a dip to cool off. I began to peal my clothes off my hot sweaty body.

"Tatia.' Niklaus said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on. Have some fun!" I said as I laughed. I pulled my dress from my body and Niklaus immediately turned around. I rolled my eyes and discarded my under garments. I jumped in the water and swam to the middle of the lake. "Mmmmm the lake feels amazing against my hot skin." I called out.

Niklaus peeled off his shirt and took off his shoes. Keeping his pants on he jumped in to the lake. "So, whatever happened to that horrible girl that was with your brother yesterday?" I asked curious about the new stranger.

"She isn't horrible." He said. "She is staying in the small hut behind out house; I guess she lost her entire family."

"How sad." I said sarcastically. I swam over to Niklaus and pulled him in for a kiss. He of course kissed me back instantly.

After our swim I got dressed and we headed back to our small village. Kol was sitting on a log with that horrible new girl. I noticed how close he was sitting to her and laughed. Niklaus noticed the laugh and looked in the direction I was. I looked up at his face and he looked a little mad. He couldn't possibly find her attractive, I was the object of every man of age and I was with him…well and his brother…but that was beside the point. I shook the ridiculous thought from my head and took his hand in mine.

"Come on take me for a walk." I said as I pulled on his arm. I noticed Caroline had been glancing over at us for the past few seconds.

"I thought you had to go home to Eva. Anyway I am supposed to go fishing with my father to get dinner."

He was partially right. I had promised mother I would be home early to take care of Eva, and she was getting upset with me that I would always leave her with someone instead of taking care of her myself but I wasn't going to lose an opportunity to show Caroline that Niklaus belonged to me.

"Is Elijah around?" I asked looking around the area of his house.

Niklaus let out a deep sigh. "It's alright, come on, I'll take you."

We didn't arrive back from our walk until late. All the Mikelson's were gathered around their fire eating dinner.

"Niklaus." Mikael stood up from his seat near Esther and walked over towards us. "Where the hell where you? You were supposed to go with Henrick and myself to catch fish for dinner this afternoon." Mikael pushed Klaus and I took that as my cue to leave.

I headed back to my house when that awful girl Caroline ran up behind me. "Hey!" She called out.

I turned around slowly and rolled my eyes. "What on earth do you want?"

She was quiet for a minute she looked shocked. "What was that?" She finally asked. "How could you not say anything to Mikael? You are the one who made him take you for that walk!"

"He had a choice."

"Oh yea, either take you or you go find his brother."

"Look, no one has a problem with our situation but you and you are not involved in the situation so…it doesn't really matter what your opinion is." I turned around and headed back to my home.

_Klaus' Point of View_

I noticed Caroline run after Tatia and they were talking for a while, Caroline looked angry and Tatia looked bored. Because of Mikael's yelling I heard nothing of their conversation. While I was distracted by the two women talking Mikael got in a good punch with no effort to block it from me. My jaw and cheek stung and I could taste blood running down from my nose.

"Get inside. You are not eating the meal that was prepared while you were off doing god knows what!"

I slowly walked towards the house; I was too embarrassed to even look at Caroline so I kept my eyes on the ground and headed inside. I went right to sleep not wanting to think about anything.

I got up the next morning and I was starving; I had barely anything to eat yesterday. I hoped father would be long gone by now and I could get something to eat without some kind of guilt trip.

When I got outside Caroline and Kol were seated in our usual dining area talking and laughing. I sat down without a word after grabbing some of the leftover fish. Caroline was absolutely beautiful, she was actually kind and caring too. I couldn't believe how much concern she had shown for me when she didn't even know me. It made me slightly jealous to see her and Kol seated so close and especially when he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. I tried my best to make it look as if I wasn't paying attention to them but I am not sure it was working.

"So, where did you and Tatia disappear to all day yesterday? Kol asked with a smirk on his face. "I know how much she likes skinny dipping on hot days." Caroline turned her head to face Kol and Kol turned to look at her. "Not that I know from experience, I hear things…from Elijah."

Caroline seemed to roll her eyes and shake her head. It was obvious she didn't approve of the relationships that Tatia was having with both me and my brother. I can't say that I approved one hundred percent either but I have tried talking to Tatia and she just says she doesn't think it is fair to be tied down to one person.

"Kol, are you ready to go?" Finn walked up to where we were all sitting.

"Yes." Kol got up from his seat. "I will see you later Caroline."

"Bye." She replied with a big smile. She had a beautiful smile, it was contagious. I felt myself smiling as I stared at her so I quickly looked down at my feet so she wouldn't catch me.

I was extremely attracted to Caroline, she was beautiful and her presence was intoxicating. I know she had said that she wasn't interested in him but it bothered me how much of her attention he consumed. It was ridiculous; I didn't even know this girl.

I hadn't seen Elijah all day so I assumed that he had went straight to see Tatia since I had spent the entire day with her yesterday. I felt like an idiot sometimes; I should know better than to get messed up in a relationship like this but there were not many girls of age in our village; and didn't want to leave my family, no matter how awful they are sometimes. It is not like I didn't care for her, I did…very much. And I was certainly attracted to her. I just hated that she had to flip flop between me and Elijah.

Caroline and I were the only two around and she got up and started to walk away. "Would you like some company today?" I asked not sure what I was thinking asking another women to spend the day with me but I couldn't help it, there was something about her that made me want to get to know her.

She turned around to face me; a surprised look on her beautiful face. "Sure." She said softly.

I took Caroline for a small hike through the woods behind our home. Past the woods there was a small old abandoned village with about eight or nine homes. Caroline looked around and I just watched her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked softly.

"No one has lived here for years. I come here to be alone sometimes." The truth was that I never had brought anyone here before. I would always come here when I was upset about my relationship with Tatia or sometimes I would sleep here if my father and I had gotten into a bad argument.

"How is your back?" She asked.

It still amazed me how much concern she showed towards me. "It doesn't hurt as bad today." I paused. "I deserved it. I knew I had responsibilities and I still decided to be away all day."

Caroline shook her head. "You definitely did not deserve that." She said in a sad voice.

Caroline spent the morning and part of the afternoon just getting to know each other or sometimes we just enjoyed the silence and said nothing. I told her how Mikael wasn't really my father but had stepped up to raise me as his own because he loved Esther. I told her all about my relationship with Tatia and how Elijah and I had grown apart because of her. She talked some about her mom and a few close friends she had but she mostly listened to me.

"I actually have to get back. I promised Henrik I would take him hunting today.

"Sure, of course." She said as she stood up.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, I enjoyed it very much." I said. Her eyes were amazing and I had trouble tearing my eyes from them.

"Me too." She said quietly.

When we got back to our village I noticed Tatia standing by my house talking to Elijah. She glanced over at me and didn't look to happy when she saw I was with Caroline. She grabbed Elijah's shirt and pulled him to her kissing him fiercely. I looked away trying to hold in my anger and sadness.

"What a tramp." Caroline said barely above a whisper.

"It's fine." I said still not looking at Elijah and Tatia or Caroline. "I have to find Henrik." I walked away from Caroline and avoided going anywhere near the happy couple.

"I like Caroline." Henrik said as we walked further into the woods. I looked over at him and smiled. "She is a lot nicer than Tatia. Prettier too." He paused and looked in my direction. "What do you think?"

"I am with Tatia." I stated, avoiding his question. "Come on." I said as I picked up my pace a bit.

After a successful hunting trip with my little brother we headed back home to have dinner with the rest of the family…and of course our guest. When we got back everyone was seated around the fire except Kol and Caroline. I gave the meat to Esther and Rebekah and they prepared it to be cooked. I went back to the group and noticed Caroline and Kol walking towards us. They must have spent the rest of the day together after he got back from fishing with Finn. I noticed Elijah was also missing and assumed that he was having dinner with Tatia, Eva and the rest of her family. I sat down away from the rest of the group and waited for dinner.

After dinner I helped Rebekah clean up while the rest went inside for the night. Kol and Caroline remained near the fire. Rebekah joined the rest inside once we were through cleaning and I noticed Kol walking Caroline back to the small hut she was staying in. I saw Kol lean in and try to kiss her but Caroline leaned her head back avoiding it. It made me angry that he was being so bold as to try to kiss her and I suddenly just stopped thinking and ran over to them ramming Kol; knocking us both to the ground.

"Niklaus? What the hell?" Kol yelled out.

I punched him in the face then stood up still staring down at him. "Show her a little respect." I walked away from them to go in the house not even bothering to look at Caroline. I went to bed and tried to forget the crazy thing that I just did.

I woke up the next morning and everyone seemed to be gone again. I wasn't sleeping well at night and that was probably I was always the last one to wake. When I walked out of the house Caroline was standing just outside the door with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look happy and I wasn't really in the mood to fight.

"What the hell was that last night?" She said. I walked right by her to get some water but that didn't stop her from following me. "Well…?" She paused. "Are you going to tell me why on earth you attacked your brother in front of me last night?"

"I believe I told Kol last night." I answered simply.

"Kol is harmless. I hardly need protection from him." She half laughed. "Why do you even care?"

I was quiet for a few minutes but she continued to stare at me; waiting for an answer. "I don't know." I said seriously before walking off; she didn't follow me this time.

_**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 as much as you like chapter 1! This will probably be the last chapter I will have up for this story before the finale tomorrow night since I have to finish chapter 9 of my other Klaroline story! Please don't forget to send me your lovely reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all I want to say sorry; I usually am much quicker with the updates but after that finale it really took some time for me to get back my inspiration! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites; they make me so happy! I am glad everyone seems to enjoy the Caroline/Kol relationship; this chapter will mostly be Kol/Caroline/Klaus so I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**_

_**I did some research for this chapter about what people did for entertainment in the middle ages so I hope I did an OK job with it! Again sorry about the wait…we will be back to regular updates from now on!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

I had been in this time for a week and a half now. I have actually spent a lot of time with both Klaus and Kol, and they are both great people. Tonight is the full moon and that means werewolves. I must admit that I am extremely nervous even though both Klaus and Kol have told me we will be more than safe in the underground caves where they always stay during the full moons.

Then men had gone to fishing for food while I helped Esther, Rebekah, and Henrik bring supplies to the caves.

"What about the rest of the village?" I asked Rebekah as we carried down some blankets.

"Some of them use the caves as well; others leave the village for a few days."

I wondered if Tatia would be one of the ones to join us, I was almost positive she would be since I had seen her just last night. The main cave wasn't that huge so I knew I was in for an interesting night. Rebekah and I left the caves and met everyone back in front of their house. Everyone was there except Kol, it scared me a little since I knew he had left with all of them and I don't think they would have split up on a night like this.

"Where is Kol?" I asked Klaus.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we left the lake."

"Alright!' Mikael called out. "Let's head down to the caves, it's getting late!"

"Wait what about Kol?" I asked to no particular person.

"He will be fine." Henrik said walking up next to me. "He knows where the caves are and he knows to get there before the moon hits its apex."

Henrik was probably right, they had been through a lot of full moon nights and I was sure Kol would be smart and not take any chances. We got down to the caves and of course out of the two other families there one was Tatia's. She was with a small child; a year old maybe that seemed to be her daughter.

We ate dinner then cleaned up after. It was getting late and Kol still hadn't shown up yet. As soon as I glanced at Esther's face that filled with worry, I began to worry too. I knew than that it wasn't normal for everyone to not be in the caves by now. After a few minutes we heard the howl of a couple wolves, they sounded close but no one seemed to be too bothered by it. Klaus was seated over near Tatia and I caught him looking over at me every so often; no doubt seeing the worry and concern on my face.

It was another half hour before Kol came running into the cave. Esther, Rebekah and I all stood up; Esther running over to him and pulling him in for a hug. Kol's shirt was ripped, he was limping and he had a few cuts on his face. Kol came over to where I was standing and I pulled him in for a quick hug. I saw Klaus staring at us not looking too happy then immediately looked away when he noticed I was looking.

"I'm glad you are OK." I said to Kol as we sat down. "What happened?"

"I was walking back and I tripped, fell into a small ditch and I must have hit my head. When I woke up it was already dark so I ran a quickly as I could to get here."

Rebekah walked over and handed Kol a plate of food. "I am glad you are OK too." She said with a small smile.

Tatia's daughter; I am assuming it was her daughter anyway was having a hard time sleeping. As much as I disliked Tatia I felt bad for the little girl, kids didn't take well to not being in their usual surroundings when they sleep. Elijah and another man I hadn't met; a member of one of the other families told stories to pass a little time before the rest of us were ready to go to sleep.

We slept in sort of a circle; I was near Rebekah and Henrik. Kol was across from me between Elijah and Klaus.

"Are you warm enough?" Kol whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm fine." I whispered back with a smile. "Thanks."

"Go to sleep Kol." Klaus said in an aggravated tone.

I woke up the next morning freezing. I opened my eyes and Rebekah was gone so I sat up and noticed Klaus was sleeping still and Kol was just standing up; everyone else was gone. I pulled the blanket tighter around myself.

"It's freezing in here." I said.

Kol turned around immediately. "Good morning." I noticed Klaus move; probably having woken up from Kol's loud voice. "I promised Henrik I would go on a hike with him and Finn this morning." He said. "I will be back later this afternoon, if you maybe would like to take a walk."

Kol left before I responded, I am not positive what I would have said anyway.

"Did you want my blanket?" Klaus asked after Kol had left. I was surprised he had heard me; I thought he was still sleeping when I had said that.

"Um…no." I said, failing terribly at hiding the shock in my voice. "I am going to get up anyway. Thank you though." I stood up and began to fold my blanket and he did the same. "So, what are your plans today?" I asked.

Klaus smiled. "Is that your subtle way of asking for my company today?" He asked. I smiled but didn't say anything in response. "Come on." He said.

I followed him out of the caves; we each took our blankets with us since it was a rather cold day. We walked in the opposite direction of his home; at least I thought it was the opposite direction, I was never good at that whole North/South thing. We reached a field and he stopped to lay his blanket on a nearby tree stump. Klaus picked up a pile of horse shoes and threw one at a wooden stake in the ground. He handed me a horse shoe so I threw it and didn't even come close to the stake.

Klaus laughed at my attempt. "Don't laugh." I said as I half laughed at myself and my horrible ability even at Middle Ages sports. Klaus took his turn and of course got the horse shoe right around the stake. "Show off." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Klaus laughed at my comment. He handed me another horseshoe and of course with my butterfingers I dropped it we both bent to pick it up knocking our heads together. "Oh my god are you OK?" he asked he cradled my head in his hands and the pain suddenly didn't feel as bad. I got lost in his eyes for a few seconds and couldn't answer him. "Caroline?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I paused and took a minute to drop my eyes to his lips then moved them back to his eyes. "You?" I could feel his warm breath hitting my lips and I had to fight every urge inside of me not to move my head the three inches or so and press my lips to him. But did I really want to be that person; yes, he was with someone who was using him and cheating on him with his own brother but that still didn't make it right.

"You are beautiful." He whispered so softly I barely heard him. We stared at eachother for a bit longer until he dropped his hands from my face and turned his body away from me. "Your turn." He said.

We played for a while longer; Klaus obviously won, I didn't even get one close to the stick. "You will have to give me a chance to beat you once I have some practice." I said with a smile. I sat down on the nearby tree stump and wrapped the blanket around me. The sun was starting to poke through the clouds so I hoped it would start to warm up. A week ago it was so hot; it was a little unbelievable that it was cold enough for a blanket now.

"I think today could be considered practice." He said with a smile.

"Not at all!" I said half laughing. "I am sure you have had much more practice than that."

Klaus picked up about five or six rings. "Come here." He said. I tossed the blanket off of me and walked over to him. He handed me one of the horseshoes and stepped behind me. He placed one of his arms around me and placed his hand on mine. His other hand rested on my arm that was by my side. His head was right above my shoulder and I could feel his breath again; this time on my cheek. I didn't move an inch; I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat. He slowly moved our arms up and down. "Don't hold the horseshoe too tight." He said softly. I closed my eyes for a second and took a small breath in and out. He moved out arms up and down a couple more times. "Now…release." He said.

I still missed, but I actually hit the stake this time. "Wow that was a lot better."

"Good." He said. "Try again." Klaus handed me another horseshoe and got back in to position behind me.

After I practiced a bit we played again and of course he still won, but I didn't lose as bad this time. "That was fun." I said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He paused. "I have to head back now. I am supposed to go fishing with Finn."

"Sure." I said. I picked up my blanket and folded it up; the sun had broken through and it was getting warmer.

We headed back to his home; when we got there Kol and Rebekah were standing by the house and Finn was sitting near the small fire waiting for Klaus.

"Niklaus, ready?" Finn asked as he stood up.

"I'll see you later." He said softly to me before walking over to Finn.

"I see my brother has occupied much of your time today." Kol said as he walked over to me.

"He showed me how to play horseshoes."

"I see." Kol said. "I was thinking of joining my brothers at the lake for some fishing. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure." I replied. I felt a little weird hanging out with both Klaus and Kol since I could tell Klaus was a little bothered by my friendship with Kol and it also seemed Kol didn't like me spending the earlier part of the day with Klaus.

We walked through the woods and to a decent sized lake. The men all took a seat on a long log so I joined them and sat on the end near Kol.

"Caroline tells me you showed her to play horseshoes, Niklaus." Kol said.

Klaus looked over at us. He was sitting between Kol and Finn. "Yes." He said. "She did rather well." He said with a small smile.

"Niklaus is being nice." I said half laughing. "I was awful at it."

Finn was rather quiet. I had never met him in the future but from what I was told by Elena he had been in love with Sage for…pretty much lifetimes. Elena had said that Sage was probably the reason why Finn was so willing to die in the spell to kill them all since he probably figured he would never see Sage again. It was sad that when they were finally reunited they died shortly after. It did make me happy that they got to see eachother before they died though.

"Are you OK?" Kol asked. I am sure he noticed my attention getting caught up in my thoughts.

"Yea, of course." I said with a small smile.

"So the Festival should be coming up soon." Kol said excitedly.

"Festival?"

"Oh, yes. It is always great fun. Music, dancing, knife jugglers, great food, wrestling matches; two days filled with fun."

"Sounds amazing." I loved the way Kol got so excited about thing. I was looking forward to this festival. I realized that the distance between Kol and I was a lot smaller than it had been when I first sat down. I had to be careful; I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I loved spending time with him; I haven't really met him in the future so I have nothing to compare his personality too. But I couldn't forget my original goal in coming to the past was to get to know Klaus not to start developing feelings for another Original vampire.

_**I REALLY hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews on the last Chapter! I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story! **_

**CHAPTER 4**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

It was day fifteen; I was half way through my stay already I couldn't believe how fast it was going by. I was so worried I was going to end up back in my present time with even more questions than I had before. Everyone in the village was getting excited for the coming festival and of course I was too.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

It had been a few days since I had seen Tatia, she had been quite busy with Elijah lately and I didn't care for it at all. I stood outside her home waiting for her to meet me. She was inside trying to convince her mother that she had not been neglecting the responsibilities of motherhood.

Tatia finally emerges from her house and walked over to me. "Good afternoon, Niklaus." She said as she placed a quick kiss on my lips. We walked to the lake we usually spent our time by. "Elijah tells me you and Caroline have gotten to know eachother a bit." She said trying to sound casual but the anger in her voice was obvious.

"A little." I said not looking at her. Although Tatia like to play around with both me and Elijah I knew she was angry about me spending anytime with Caroline, even if all we did was talk. It bothered me that she was more angry than upset but what could I do, that was her.

Tatia sat on the log across from me. "You know." She said as she ran her finger across my leg. "We are both getting older and our parents are going to expect us to go off on our own soon." She said with a small smile. "And if you were to ask…" She paused and stood up. She leaned down so her face was directly in front of mine. "Well, I wouldn't say no." She said softly.

She pressed her lips to mine and immediately deepened the kiss.

I had a lot to think about. I had always assumed I would eventually ask Tatia for her hand in marriage but now with all the time she was spending with Elijah, I wasn't sure. I knew what they were doing, and it didn't seem right that she wanted me to ask her now. Then there was Caroline. She was obviously beautiful. She was smart, kind, and I really enjoyed spending time with her. Even though she had said she wasn't interested in Kol she seemed to enjoy his company very much.

We headed back to my house; Tatia was going to have dinner with my family. I noticed Kol and Caroline standing by the edge of the woods. They were standing incredibly close and my body tensed up. Kol leaned in and kissed Caroline. It was a quick kiss but it made me want to rip his head off. Caroline didn't push him away this time so I knew she had to fell more for him than friendship.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Kol and I walked back to the house from our walk. We stopped just at the edge of the first row of trees. "Are you excited for the festival?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile. Kol was standing closer than he ever had but I didn't have the urge to take a step back. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

He took a step back and dropped his eyes to the ground. "I hope that did not upset you." He said nervously.

I felt awful, this wasn't supposed to be happening, I was here to get to know Klaus not to kiss Kol and _enjoy_ it. I smiled because I really had no idea what to say. We continued to walk and I caught Klaus' eye; he looked hurt and upset. I figured he must have seen the kiss.

After I had finished dinner with the family everyone had gone inside and I retreated to my small hut. I laid down and closed my eyes but could not fall asleep. I knew it wasn't the safest idea but I decided to take a walk and hoped it would tire me out so I could fall asleep.

A few minutes into my walk my thoughts of Klaus and Kol started to consume me. I had more fun with the two of them these past two weeks than I ever had with Matt or Tyler. After about a half hour of being lost in my thoughts tiredness washed over my body so I decided to turn back to the house. I looked around but didn't recognize anything. 'Great.' I said to myself. I couldn't believe I had gone and gotten myself lost in the woods. If this wasn't the most obvious beginning to a horror movie I don't know what is.

I started walking in what I thought was the opposite way I was going, hoping I would get lucky and end up where I wanted to be. I didn't know what was happening but I started to fall and didn't stop until I hit the ground causing a dusting of dirt to fly up in my face. I felt a horrible pain coming from my ankle and knew I must have at least sprained it. I looked up but the amount I could see in the moonlight was not much. I figured I must have fallen off a cliff, and I was thankful it wasn't higher. I scooted over and leaned my head against the steep hill/wall made of dirt and grass. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight but I had to try and rest a little and figure out how I was going to get out of this mess.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Kol ran up to me with a worried look on his face. "Have you seen Caroline today?"

"No, not since after dinner last night."

Kol looked around and then back at me. "Yea, that is what everyone has said." I turned my attention more to him. "Will you help me look for her?"

I nodded. We gathered up some supplies and convinced Elijah, Rebekah and Henrik to agree to help us a look also so we all split up and began the search. I walked towards the abandon village I had taken her too, hoping that I would find that she had just fallen asleep and was not injured…or worse. I checked all the buildings that were still there but found nothing.

I walked east of the village towards the caves we usually stayed in on nights of a full moon.

"Hello!" I heard someone calling in the distance.

I ran towards the voice and stopped short when I reached the cliff. "Caroline!" I called down.

"Niklaus?" She called back.

"Yes, it's me. Are you hurt?" I called back to her.

"My ankle…but other than that I am fine. Just a bit embarrassed." She said half laughing.

I threw down one end of the rope I had. "Tie it around your waist; I will pull you up."

Once I pulled her safely up I helped untie the rope from around her waist. I lifted her up into my arms and held her close to my body. One of her hands was around my neck and the other was on my chest. "Thank you." She said softly. Her face was inches from mine; I knew it was wrong but I wanted to taste her lips. She leaned in closing the very small distance between us and placed her lips on mine. The kiss was slow, but was over far too quick. The moment her lips left mine I wanted more. She dropped her eyes from mine and looked down at her feet. "Sorry." She whispered.

I started walk back to the house and we were silent for about half the trip. "What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk. I realized after a little while I was lost. Then I fell off the cliff."

"You shouldn't really go walking alone…especially at night."

We got back to our village and Kol ran over as soon as he saw us. "Caroline! Are you OK? What happened?

"I'm OK." She said. "My ankle hurts but really…I will be fine."

"She fell off a cliff during a late night walk. I said. Kol followed me as I carried Caroline to the hut she had been staying in. I put her down and covered her with a blanket. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you again."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

I left the hut fully aware at how close Kol had sat near Caroline. It shouldn't have bothered me since just yesterday Tatia expressed interest in marrying me, but it did and that was something I needed to consider before going ahead with everything. The kiss that we shared was unbelievable and it was hard to picture myself with anyone else but her.

Kol had spent the rest of the day in Caroline's hut and I wasn't found of it at all. Dinner time came so I decided to bring them both a plate of food. I walked inside and saw Kol's face attached to hers. I turned right around and left without either of them noticing me. I didn't want another drawn out relationship and then wait and see if I get picked. I wouldn't do that again. I decided I would ask for Tatia's hand in marriage.

The next morning I went to Tatia's home early before Elijah could attempt to steal some time with her. "Would you mind going for a walk? There is something I would like to discuss."

She nodded and we headed towards the back of her house and into a small field.

"I am surprised to see you today. I heard what happened to Caroline and how you saved her. I thought you would have been taking care of her." She said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"She has Kol for that." I said trying my best not to sound upset or disappointed by that fact. I was quite for a minute trying to figure out exactly what to say. "I have thought about what we talked about the other day." I paused and looked at her but she said nothing. "Marriage." I said.

"Yes, I remember." She said with a smile.

"Well…I would like to ask for your hand in marriage." I said turning towards her.

She smiled and leaned in to press her lips to mine. "Of course." She said.

After we told her family we headed back to my house to tell mine. Everyone seemed there just scattered around. "Everyone!" I called as I walked over by the fire. I noticed Caroline seated by Kol. She had her leg raised up on a log; I hoped that she would recover soon. "We have an announcement." I said as I took Tatia's hand in mine. "Tatia and I are to be married." After a few seconds I glanced at Caroline and she looked upset and wouldn't look me in the eye. Elijah got up and walked off not saying a word. Rebekah and Esther came over and gave us each a hug. But all I could think about was Caroline's upset face.

Tatia joined us for dinner again and after I walked her back to her home. I came back and everyone was inside…except of course Caroline. She was sitting by the fire alone just staring down at her hands. She looked like she had just lived through the worst day of her life and part of me selfishly wanted it to be because of my engagement to Tatia; but I knew better, it was obvious to everyone she was interested in Kol.

I sat down across from her and she looked up at me. She gave me a fake smile. "Congratulations." She said softly.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

We sat in silence for a while longer until I heard her sigh as she slowly stood up. I rushed over to her. "Do you need help?"

"Um…if I could just lean on you, I am sure I can make it." She said.

I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous." I picked her up in my arms and carried her towards the hut. I cherished the few minutes she was in my arms assuming it would be the last time our bodies were that close. I laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket. "Goodnight." I said softly.

"Goodnight." She said.

I left her hut and headed to the house.

_**And there is Chapter 4! Please hit the button below and tell me what you thought about it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews; I get so excited when I look in my email and see that I have received a bunch of reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 5**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V**_

It had been two days since Klaus had announced his engagement to Tatia. I did my best to avoid them both; but being in the same small village that was next to impossible. On the bright side my ankle was feeling much better.

I sat on a tree stump while Kol fished. He sat extremely close to me as usual and I was starting to feel bad about the whole situation. I had very strong feelings for Klaus; being so upset over his engagement news had proved that. I enjoyed spending time with Kol but I think my feelings for him stopped at a friendship level. Kol was slowly leaning towards me trying to steal a quick kiss. I turned my head and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kol, but I don't think we should be doing that. I am going to be leaving soon." It was true, I was already more than halfway through my stay and then to them it would look like I just disappeared.

"Leaving?" He asked with surprise and sadness washing all through his face. "Where? I thought your family was gone."

"They are…look it's complicated. But I will only be here for about another two weeks." Kol was quiet for a long time. "I am very sorry. You have been a very good friend to me and I don't think I would have survived if it had not been for you."

Kol looked up and smiled at me. "The festival is tomorrow; at least you will still be here for that."

I smiled. I was glad he wasn't too angry at me. I needed at least one friend for the remainder of my time here. "Yes, I am glad I will be here for it."

Kol and I walked back to the village so he could meet up with some of his brothers for their hunting trip. Once Kol, Klaus, and Finn left I set by the fire. It was the first time I had actually thought about home in these past two weeks and I was becoming a little homesick.

"Hi."

I shot my head up and Henrik was standing in front of me. "Hello, Henrick." I said. He was such a sweet boy and it made me sad to think about what the future had in store for him.

"I made Mother angry this morning; I was going to go pick her some wild flowers. Would you like to come along?" He asked.

I nodded and stood up. We walked for a while than we came to this giant field filled with flowers of all colors. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. "Wow." I said softly.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Henrik said as he began to pick some of the flowers for Esther.

"I am not sure if pretty is the correct word."

Henrik was on the opposite side of the field as me. I went into the woods a bit and heard some noises. I followed the noises and when I reached the place they originated from my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. My hand shot to my mouth as to not let a sound escape. It was Tatia and Elijah. Tatia was on the ground and Elijah was on top of her. Their clothes were tossed around them and Tatia was moaning Elijah's name. I turned around without a noise and quickly made my way back to Henrik.

"There you are!" Henrik said walking towards me. "I thought you went and got yourself lost again." He said laughing.

I tried to laugh but I was so unbelievably shocked from what I saw I am not sure how it even came out. She was engaged to Klaus how could she be having sex with her brother just two days after announcing it to the family. I was so furious with her I wanted to run back over there and rip her head off. And Elijah, how could he hurt his brother like this, I don't know how they could pursue the same girl in the first place. I realize you can't help who you love but I seriously didn't see any qualities in the bitch that would make anyone want to love her. "No." I finally said. "I promise I won't get myself lost again. I have definitely learned my lesson."

Elijah was absent from dinner that night. I hoped it had nothing to do with what I had seen earlier. "Where is Elijah tonight?" Mikael asked. He seemed angry and he usually didn't seem angry when he wasn't talking to Klaus.

"He is spending the night at a friend's house." Esther said.

I was almost one hundred percent positive that the friend he was spending the night with was Tatia. I had to talk to Klaus about this. I knew it would hurt him but he couldn't go through with this marriage and then one day find out that Tatia and Elijah had been having an affair since they got engaged. The only thing left to decide was when to do it. When exactly did you tell someone horrible news like this? I don't think there was ever a good time; probably the sooner the better I guess.

It was the day of the festival and everyone was excited. Festivals didn't happen often so it was a treat when they would come around. I had decided that the first chance I got to talk to Klaus alone I was going to tell him what I saw yesterday.

I walked over to the festival with Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. It was actually pretty close to the abandon village that Klaus had shown me. There was a big field that looked like it would be perfect for a carnival…which I guess was kind of what this was.

"So, you are finally able to compete in the wrestling matches this year Kol. Will you be signing up?" Rebekah asked.

"I haven't decided yet, Beka." He answered.

"Niklaus and Elijah left early to sign up." Henrik pointed out.

"We should get some food first." Kol said.

"Agreed." Rebekah answered.

"No…I want to see the knife juggling first." Henrik said.

"Henrik, Mother doesn't want you wandering around with all the people that will be there." Rebekah said reminding him of his mother's orders from earlier.

"It's OK." I paused. "I will go with Henrik; I am not all that hungry right now anyway."

I walked over to the knife juggling area with Henrik. There were three men standing in front of a small crowd of people each holding what looked like three knives. "I really wish my brother would have asked you for your hand in marriage." He said softly to me while we waited for the show to start.

"Kol? We are just friends Henrik." I said assuring him of what Kol and I had discussed yesterday.

He shook his head and turned to look at me. "No, not Kol." He said simply. I made a confused face and he continued. "Niklaus." He paused. "He cares for you a great deal…I can tell. And it seems you care for him too. You are so much nicer than Tatia. Prettier too if you ask me."

I really didn't know how to reply to that so I just smiled and was thankful the show was starting. About halfway through the show Elijah and Klaus walked over to us.

"Are you having fun?" Klaus asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"When are your matches?" Henrik asked. He was so excited to watch his big brothers, and I had to admit that I was looking forward to it also.

Klaus smiled at his enthusiasm. I loved when he smiled and I got to see his dimples, it would automatically make me smile. "About twenty minutes or so." Klaus said. "Elijah's is right after mine."

"Great!" Henrik said. "We will head over after this than."

The knife juggling was pretty impressive. After the show Elijah, Henrik and I headed to the wrestling match area. There were actually seats in this area and I was thankful because I didn't want to stand for however many matches there were. We took a seat up front by Kol and Rebekah.

"So how does this work?" I asked Kol as soon as I sat down.

"Well, the first few matches will be people from our village and the villages around us wrestling professionals that travel with the festivals and the winners move to the next round."

I nodded. "Sounds simple." I paused. "So, you decided not to sign up?" I asked. "No, I signed up but I have a little while before I am up so I thought I would sit and watch with the rest of you."

A man came out to the middle of the roped off area and announced that they would be starting. He announced Niklaus and then the other man. Klaus had taken his shirt off before he had come out and I knew it was going to be incredibly hard not to stare at him the entire time. Luckily it was a wrestling match and you were supposed to be watching the two men. I glanced to the right of us and noticed Tatia and her daughter sitting a few people down from where we were. It made me sick to look at that slut so I turned my attention to the gorgeous man in front of me.

Klaus, Elijah and Kol all won their matches so we were just waiting patiently until the second round when they would be up again. Klaus of course sat by Tatia and her daughter. I noticed Elijah glance at them every so often and he looked sad. I was still mad at what he had done to his brother but I also felt sorry for him because it seemed like he was actually in love with her. Klaus looked over at me a few times but I immediately looked away.

The second round began and Kol and Elijah were both out. Klaus was moving onto the third round and if he won that he would be in the final fight tomorrow. While we were waiting for Klaus' last fight of the day to start Tatia walked over towards us holding her daughter.

"Rebekah, would you mind watching you're soon to be niece so I can get us some food?"

Rebekah nodded. "Sure." She said holding out her arms to take the girl from Tatia."

"I'll be back."

Tatia was gone Klaus' entire fight; witch he won so he would be in the final one tomorrow afternoon. Once she came back, she had no food with her, and she just picked up the baby without even a thank you to Rebekah. I noticed Rebekah roll her eyes, but she didn't say anything, which I thought was very unlike the Rebekah I know in the present.

Tatia had taken the baby back over to her parents and Elijah, Kol, Henrik and Rebekah had gone off in another direction. I had not seen Esther, Mikael, or Finn since we had arrived but assumed they were around somewhere. Klaus was over where the other fighters were sitting and he was pulling his shirt back on. "Hey." I said as I walked up to him. "Congratulations." I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back. I sighed. "Can we go somewhere and talk for a few minutes?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look. "Sure." He said. We headed towards the abandon village and were both silent until we sat down on a couple of tree stumps in the village. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I know you have only known me a little over two weeks but, I mean you know I wouldn't make up a story and lie to you right?" I asked. He nodded but kept the look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, I know you are confused. It's just I don't want to tell you this but I feel like I have to." His look of confusion changed and he started to look worried and nervous. "Yesterday, I went with Henrik to pick flowers for your mother and while he was picking them I kind of wandered off a little." I paused. "I heard some noises so I walked towards them and I saw…Elijah and Tatia…their clothes were all over the ground and they were..." I paused. "Well, I am sure you can put it together."

He had dropped his eyes from mine as soon as I said Elijah and Tatia's names. He looked hurt, betrayed, and so many other emotions. I wanted to pull him in and wrap my arms around him tight but I wasn't sure if that is what he would want. I felt awful that I had to be the one to tell him but he needed to know. He didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if I should continue sitting here or walk back to the festival. After a few more moments of silence I decided to ask him. "Did you want me to leave?" I asked softly.

He finally looked up at me and shook his head. His eyes were glossy and I knew he was trying to hold back how upset he really was. I wrapped my arm around his neck and gently pulled him towards me. I wrapped my other arm around him and hugged him tight. I held him for a little while; he rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you for telling me what you saw."

"Of course. You deserved to know the truth before you went ahead with marrying her."

He broke our hug but stayed close to me. He brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed small circles with his thumb. "I am going to end my engagement to her tonight after the festival events are finished for the day. May I come see you before I go to bed tonight?" His voice was low, soft, it was intoxicating. I could probably listen him to say just about anything for days and not get tired of his voice.

"Yes, of course." I said softly.

He smiled and I got to see those adorable dimples again. "We should probably get back to the festival then."

I nodded and we headed back to the field where no one even noticed we were gone.

_**So there is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it…don't forget to review!**_

_**P.S. The way Caroline feels about Klaus' voice is the EXACT way I do! I could Listen to Joseph Morgan/Klaus talk all day about nothing! Lol ;)**_

_**Chapter 6 will pick up right after this so we will see the Klaus/Tatia breakup from Klaus' P.O.V.! Also more Festival stuff like…dancing coming up!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story! I knew as soon as klauslove suggested the idea for the story it was going to be beautiful! I am having so much fun writing for Klaus and Caroline; they are just such great characters! Thank you for the reviews so far…enjoy the sixth chapter!**

**PS – Glad there are a lot of you that share my passion of Joseph Morgan's incredibly sexy voice!**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Caroline and I arrived back at the festival. I felt like a complete fool. What made me feel worse was I wasn't even surprised when Caroline told me what they had been doing behind my back. Part of me was a little relieved that I now had a reason to not be with her, not that I didn't have that already. Caroline had headed towards the food stands and I went off to find Tatia. I planned on walking her and Eva back to their home and then I would ask to speak with her a moment alone. I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible and was thankful the festival was just about over for the day.

"Niklaus, I feel as though we hardly have seen each other at all today." Tatia said as her and Eva made their way over to where I was standing.

"It's been a busy day." I said showing no emotion in my voice.

I could tell she was surprised by my tone but she did not say anything about it. I took Eva into my arms and we walked in silence back to the village. I could feel her eyes glance in my direction every so often and knew she was wondering what was going on but I refused to get into it now. I wanted to be able to walk away and leave after telling her that I knew and it was over. The walk seemed like it took lifetimes but we finally arrived at her home.

"Would you mind bringing Eva inside? I would like to speak to you for a moment in private." I placed Eva in Tatia's arms; still showing no emotion in my voice.

"Sure." She said slowly. I sighed and waited for her to return. A few minutes later she walked out of her house and over to where I was standing. I nodded her head to follow me and we walked a little ways away from all the houses and the few people that were outside. "So, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Look, Tatia." I paused. "I don't want to drag this conversation out because to be honest I really don't want to spend even one more second with you. I know what you and Elijah were doing yesterday." I paused but she said nothing, she didn't even look ashamed. "You accepted when I asked for your hand, how could you go and be with my brother after that."

"You knew…about me and Elijah." She simply said. She looked…confused. Her confusion made me even angrier; was she really confused as to why I was upset with the situation.

"Yes, but how could you continue after we got engaged?" I squeezed my hands into fists by my side.

She looked confused. "I…never…said I was going…stop seeing your brother."

"So, you expected me to marry you, take care of you…and Eva…all while having sex with my brother!" I shook my head and looked away from her for a second. "You are a whore! You care about no one but yourself; I never want to see your face again. Leave me and my brother alone." I walked away from her and headed back to my house.

Everyone had already gone inside, even the fire was out. I quietly walked towards the back of the house to the hut that Caroline was staying in. I knocked lightly then walked inside. "Hello." I said quietly.

"Hi." She responded back. I took a seat next to her and she smiled so I took that as a good sign. "How did it go? Are you OK?" She asked. Caroline had turned her body so she was facing me.

"Uh, fine I guess." I paused. "I guess that pretty much answers both questions." I said with a small laugh.

Caroline placed her hand on top of mine. "You deserve so much better than her." She said quietly. "She never appreciated you, she wasn't loyal to you, and I don't believe she honestly cared about you." Her thumb rubbed the top of my hand and I could think of nothing but the heat I felt when her skin touched mine.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence I decided I had to break it by asking a question that has been in my mind for a few days. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She said.

"You and Kol, I know you have been spending a lot of time with him, getting closer, and I know he is fond of you. I was just wondering…"

"We are just friends." She said cutting me off. "I talked to him the other day about it. But that is all I wish to be with him."

I felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I was relieved that all she wanted from my little brother was friendship. I smiled and dropped my eyes from hers. "I guess I should let you get some sleep." I said as I started to move so I could get up.

Caroline grabbed my arm. "No." I looked down at her and into her beautiful eyes. "Stay for a while." She said.

I nodded. "Of course." As if I could ever deny her anything she ever asked of me.

Caroline scooted closer to me. "I was upset when I heard that you and Tatia were engaged." She whispered.

I was a little taken back by her comment. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like you." Her beautiful smile appeared on her face. And she dropped her head down but I placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head back up so I could look into her stunning eyes again.

Caroline laid down on her bed and I sat myself on the floor so I was leaning against it. "Thank you, again." I said softly.

She laughed as she turned on her side. She combed her fingers through my hair and it was an amazing feeling. "Don't thank me." She said simply. "It was the right thing to do, I am sure anyone else would have done the same."

I let out a fake laugh. "I wouldn't be so sure."

I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Her breathing was slow and even. I fixed her blankets and gently ran my fingers down her cheek. "Good night Caroline." I whispered.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I sat with the family and had some breakfast. Everyone ate rather quickly so they could get to the second day of the festival. Today also marked day 21 that I was here, meaning I only had nine days left to get to know the real, human Klaus that I was almost positive was buried somewhere deep in the present Klaus. Once everyone had finished the men took off to the festival and I stayed to help Rebekah and Esther clean things up. We finished as quickly as possible so we would make it in time for Klaus' match.

We made it just in time to see the match. We snuck up front where Kol had saved a few seats for us. I glanced around without drawing too much attention to what I was doing but didn't see Tatia or any of her family members in the stands. Not that I was surprised; I actually would have found it odd if they were here since they had ended their engagement last night. I just hoped that Tatia would stay away from Elijah; I was pretty sure she was just using him too.

The match began; Klaus' opponent was huge. I was probably the only one that really had no idea how wrestling worked. Since I had no idea the rules of wrestling in the present I had no clue what the differences were. It looked painful, Klaus already had a bloody nose and I am sure by this afternoon he would have a nice black eye. Once the man knocked the wind out of Klaus and fell to the ground I guessed the match was over. The announcer guy came out in the middle of the ring and held up the hand of the professional wrestler; declaring him the winner.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. I began to walk towards my family and Caroline when Tatia ran over to me.

"Niklaus!" She called out as she got closer. Her eyes were red, puffy, and dry. She was obviously crying not long ago. I saw Caroline look over in my direction and as soon as she saw Tatia she dropped her head and walked in the opposite direction with Rebekah and Kol. "May we speak for a few moments?" She asked.

"I have nothing to say to you. And I have no intention in getting into a fight here, in front of all these people." I said in a clam even tone. I started to walk away from her but she stepped in front of me.

"Alright. I understand that you don't want to speak here." She paused. "Come for a walk with me."

I looked her directly in the eye. "No." I walked away

I walked over to Caroline, Rebekah, and Kol who were standing on the other side of the wrestling match ring.

"Hey!" Rebekah called out with a smile. "You did great!" She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me in for a half hug.

I laughed. "I couldn't have been that great." I said.

"You did better than me." Kol said.

"Like that says much." I said as I lightly pushed his shoulder back. I paused. I decided to get it out in the open with at least two of my siblings. "Tatia and I…our engagement is off."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. "What happened?" Rebekah asked. I knew she wasn't too fond of Tatia though she would never say that to me.

I dropped my head and looked at my feet. "She and Elijah have still been…_seeing_ each other; even after we got engaged."

Rebekah rested her hand on my arm. "I am sorry Niklaus. But honestly you deserve better than her." She said echoing Caroline's words from the night before.

They began to play music. "Would you like to dance?" Kol asked Caroline as he held his hand out for her to take.

"Sure." She said.

Before they left to head to the dance area she glanced at me through the corner of her eye. I continued to stare at the two of them dancing; it was like nothing else was going on around me.

"You are fond of her." Rebekah said with a smile. I looked over at her fully intending on denying her statement but a smile spread across my lips and I went back to watching Kol dance with Caroline. "You should go dance with her." She paused. "Kol won't mind. He told me yesterday that they are just friends and he seemed fine with it."

"I just ended an engagement."

"That is no reason not to have fun." Rebekah said as she walked away.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Caroline had told me herself, twice that she and Kol were just friends, now Rebekah had said it. Still I couldn't help but feel jealous that Kol's hands were allowed to be on her body. The music ended and they stopped dancing though Kol's hands remained on her for a moment longer. I knew how Kol was with girls and young women so his forwardness did not surprise me. I didn't want to be standing here when they looked over so I walked over to Henrik who was playing chess at one of the stations set up.

After looking at the game board I placed my hand on his back and he looked up at me. I smiled and nodded telling him he was doing a fine job. I spotted Elijah at the knife throwing area so I decided to join him.

I grabbed a few knives and stood next to Elijah. "Hello, brother." I said without looking at him.

I saw Elijah turn to be from the corner of my eye. "Hello."

Kol and Caroline walked up to us a moment later. "Ah of course. Niklaus is over here by the knives." Kol said.

I smiled and shook my head. I threw my first knife and hit the target perfectly; as I did with the following three.

"Wow." Caroline said with a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Niklaus is the best knife thrower around." Kol said.

"I don't doubt that." Caroline said with her usual sweet smile.

"Niklaus." Elijah walked up to the side of me. "Tatia was looking for you a few moments ago."

"Tatia is no longer my concern brother." I turned towards Elijah. "And it is probably in your best interest if you stay away from her also, she is not a good person." Elijah said nothing then just walked off. "Caroline." I said. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"Of course." She said immediately. Her enthusiasm made me smile.

As we turned to head towards the other dancers Kol leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I thought you would never ask her." He laughed quietly and I continued to lead Caroline to the dancing area. When I placed my hands on her body I felt my heart increase in speed and my hands suddenly became moist. We were quiet for a while; I didn't mind, it gave me a chance to stare into her eyes.

"I would like to take you somewhere tomorrow morning." I said quietly. "Early in the morning?"

"Sure." She said.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I was a little surprised that Klaus asked me to dance; but I was glad since I was running out of time here. I am almost positive that if Klaus were human in the present it would only take me a little while to fall in love with him.

_**TATIA'S P.O.V.**_

I stood watching him dance with her. It had to have been her that told him about Elijah and me. But I couldn't for the life of me figure out how she found out. Elijah walked up to me. "Hello, Tatia." He said in his usual polite tone. "Rebekah filled me in on what has happened." I crossed my arms over my chest and did not remove my eyes from Caroline.

"Caroline told him." I said simply.

"How would she have found out?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "But she will pay.

_**There is Chapter 6. So I did a lot of research about what they did for entertainment and on the festivals they had. I know they did dance but I couldn't find too much on the kind of dancing they did so I hope that part doesn't come off too unrealistic for anyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone for continuing to read my story! I enjoy reading all of your reviews; thank you for taking the time to write one.**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I thought I heard a knock at the door but I ignored it since I was still half asleep. A few seconds later I heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Caroline." He said softly.

"Niklaus?" I asked as I sat up slightly and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry I woke you but if you are up to it we should leave now to get to where we are going in time."

"Oh. Sure." I said as I sat up. I will be right out let me just get dressed."

Klaus nodded and stepped outside the hut so I could change. I was excited to see where he was planning on taking me so early so I dressed as quickly as I could. When I walked outside he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest staring into the woods.

"Ready?" He asked with one of his smiles that showed off his dimples.

I nodded and we began to walk. The sun had not risen for the day, but the sky was a light blue color. We walked for about a half hour until we came to a huge field; probably four times the size of the one the festival was held at. There were about ten to twelve horses grazing and eating the grass. My favorite was a light tan horse with a very light blonde mane. He or she was absolutely gorgeous.

"They are beautiful." I said softly.

I followed Klaus to the other side of the huge field. Most of it was surrounded by trees except for the small part that we were heading for. Klaus sat down on the ground and I sat beside him.

"The sunrise is beautiful from here." He laid back and put his hands behind his head.

I laid back as well and placed my hands on my belly. We both stared up at the sky and waited for the sun to rise. A few moments later the sun began to rise. I couldn't believe how beautiful a sun rise could be. The sky turned pink; like the color of cotton candy. The light from the sun turned the fluffy clouds above us a pinkish purplish color. A few minutes later the sky began to take on a more yellowish orange color. Once the sun had reached its spot in the sky the sky turned to its usual bright blue color. It was without a doubt the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

She seemed to be enjoying the sun rise immensely and that made me extremely happy.

"That was beautiful." She said turning her head towards me. Caroline sat up and turned around so she could see the horses. "Do you like horses?" She asked.

"I do." I said. "And you?" I sat myself up so I could better see her face.

"Yes." She answered with her usual beautiful smile.

I stood up and offered my hand to her to help her up. "Come on then." I led her over to a group of horses and ran my hand down one of their mains. "Would you like to go riding?"

"Oh, I have never…" She began to say.

"I will ride with you." I offered immediately.

She was quiet for a few moments before she finally looked over at me. "OK." She said. "But…just…don't let me fall off." She said with a small laugh at the end that made me smile.

My eyes remained on hers and I slowly brought my hand up; resting it on her cheek. "Never." I said seriously. "As much as I would love to stay here with you, I have to get back to do a few chores." I paused. "But if you would like we could come back here tonight and ride a little then maybe watch the sunset."

"That sounds perfect."

I was thrilled that she had wanted to spend more time with me. We headed back to the village; we were a couple feet from the edge of the woods when Caroline stopped short and grabbed my arm to stop me. She took a few steps forward while looking directly into my eyes. She placed her soft hands on either side of my face then she began to slowly lean into me until her lips were on mine. She pulled them away far too quickly for my liking; I resisted the urge to grab her and continue where we left off.

"I had a nice time this morning." She said softly as she softly bit her bottom lip and dropped her eyes down.

"I am happy you had a good time." I responded in a low voice. "If you would like, I could get us some dinner and we could eat in the field tonight before we watch the sunset."

Her smile grew. "Yes, I would like that very much."

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

We arrived back to the village and Klaus went off to begin his chores. I went to get some fresh water then went to sit by the fire pit. I couldn't stop thinking about the amazing kiss we shared on the way back from our morning…date. Truth be told I have been wanting to kiss his lips for quite some time; before I had even arrived in the past. Hit lips were so full and they looked so soft and don't even get me started on when he would once in a while quickly lick his lips with his tongue. I began to smile at my thoughts then looked up and saw Klaus walking by with a couple buckets of water in each hand. Klaus was staring at me as he was walking by and when he saw me smile he began to also. He wasn't watching where he was going and didn't see Mikael until it was too late; Klaus ran right into him.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said. He was nervous; his voice was shaky and he wouldn't look Mikael in the eye.

Mikael shoved Klaus making him fall to the ground and drop the buckets of water he was carrying. "Watch where you are going, boy!" Mikael walked away and I ran over to Klaus.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

I knelt down beside him as he sat up. He sighed then grabbed the four buckets that he was carrying. "I'm fine." He said avoiding eye contact with me. He stood up and walked away without another word. I stood up and went after him. I grabbed two of the buckets that he held in one of his hands. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It was my fault. Let me help you get more."

"That is not necessary." He said shaking his head.

I sighed. "Sorry, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." I looked over at him and smiled.

I followed him to the lake to fill up the buckets with water. We both bent down in front of the lake and began to fill up the buckets. I felt a pressure on my back and the next think I knew I was under the water. I kicked my feet and made my way to the surface. I saw Klaus and standing a little behind him was Tatia; smiling with her arms crossed over her chest. Klaus was already in the water and he grabbed me as soon as we were within reach of each other.

"Have you lost your mind?" Klaus said as he walked towards Tatia screaming.

Tatia shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I know you are the one that decided to ruin my engagement to Niklaus." She said. "I plan to make the rest of your pathetic life as miserable as possible." She turned around and left.

My body was slightly shaking because I was so cold. "Come on let's get you back so you can change." Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist and started to walk back.

"The water." I said looking down at the buckets.

"Don't worry about that. You need to get into some dry clothes."

Klaus walked me all the way to the doorway of the hut. I went in and quickly discarded the soaking wet dress. I dried off then put on a dry dress from the small pile of clothes that Rebekah had let me borrow. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my body before going back outside.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said

"For what?" I asked confused. "This wasn't your fault."

"She did it because she was angry I broke off the engagement." He paused. "Are you warm enough?" He asked.

"Getting there." I said with a small smile.

"Come on." He said. "Come sit by the fire."

I followed him to the fire pit and we each sat down. We weren't even sitting for a moment before Mikael's voice was heard. "Niklaus!" Klaus immediately stood up and walked over to where he was.

"Are you completely incapable of a simple chore? Fetching water isn't exactly something that requires much effort!"

I ran over to where they were standing. "It was my fault."

After a moment longer of glaring at Klaus, Mikael turned to look at me. "Please, don't waste your time by defending Niklaus. He is certainly not worth the effort." He began to walk away but then turned around. "Get the damn water, Niklaus!"

It was just about the time that the family usually sat down to dinner. I had spend the rest of the day in my hut just thinking about what I was going to do when I got back home. I also threw around the idea of maybe telling Klaus; past Klaus the truth about where or…when I was really from. A knock pulled me from my thoughts.

"Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked with a small smile.

'Yes."

We walked back to the field in silence. We sat down and Klaus placed the basket he had been holding in the middle of us. "We have a little while before sunset so I thought we could eat, then ride a little, then watch the sunset."

"Sounds great." I said.

After we ate Klaus attached the reigns to one of the horses and placed a thick piece of animal skin over the horses back. I smiled because he had chosen the one that I had liked best; the light tan with the blonde mane. Klaus placed his hands on my hips and lifted me onto the horse. He held on to me until I swung my leg over and got comfortable. He jumped up so he was behind me. It always amazed me at how people would just jump onto a horse like that. Klaus had an arm on each side of me as he held the reigns. My back rested against his chest; my forehead was pressed against his cheek. I felt safer than I ever have in my entire life. After doing a few laps around the field Klaus made the horse stop and jumped off. He placed his hands on my hips again and helped me down.

Klaus stood incredibly close to me; I could almost feel his lips brush against my ear when he spoke. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He whispered.

I smiled as I moved my head back a little so I could let my lips brush against his. "The sun will be setting soon." I said after removing my lips from his.

We made our way over to the spot that Klaus insisted had the best view of the sunset. Klaus say down with one leg out in front of him and the other bent. He grabbed my hand and pulled gently on my arm so I would join him on the ground in front of him. He pulled me into his chest and I relaxed; enjoying the fact that my body fit perfectly against his. His hand remained intertwined with mine and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

While the sun was setting the sky was a mixture of colors. Reds, oranges, and yellows took over the area closest to the sun. The colors changed from pink to dark purple in the areas further from the sun. I felt Klaus' fingers run up and down a small section of my arm; I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the sensation. When I opened my eyes the sun had almost dipped past the horizon and I felt Klaus lightly kiss the top of my head. I couldn't get over how easy and comfortable everything was with Klaus. I decided to at least seriously think about telling him the truth about how I was from the future; I hated lying to people, especially people I cared for.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Holding Caroline in my arms was something I would never get tired of. I felt as if I could sit in this spot and hold her for the remainder of our lives. Caroline turned her head and relaxed more against my body.

"Are you cold?" I asked when I noticed that it got a bit cooler after the sun disappeared.

She shrugged her shoulders. "A little." She answered quietly.

"Did you want to head back?" I asked secretly hoping her answer would be no.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

I wrapped my arms around her body and squeezed her gently, pressing her even closer to my own body.

_**And that is Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed reading it, don't forget to review because you all know how much I love reading them!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Everyone that left a review…thank you! Also to those of you that have gave ideas…thank you also; although I do have a definite ending already for this story (it's good I promise!) I do love your ideas a lot and if this wasn't already my second time travel story I would seriously consider writing another based on some of them! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 8**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Klaus walked me back right up to the door of the hut; he was such a gentleman. "I had a great time." I said. I couldn't stop smiling; I loved spending time with him.

"I am glad." He said softly. "I had an amazing time as well." He lifted his hand up and placed a finger under my chin. He pulled me towards him until his lips were on mine. The kiss was slow and romantic.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Caroline's tongue slipped in between my lips and tangled with my own. Before things went too far I pulled away and broke the kiss. "Good night." I said softly.

"Good night." Caroline responded before going inside.

I walked towards the house and into my room. I got ready for bed and laid down; I still wasn't able to think of anything but Caroline's lips on my lips and her tongue in my mouth exploring my own tongue. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find me.

"_Niklaus." I heard a familiar voice whisper._

_I looked up and saw Caroline standing above me wearing a white night shirt. "Caroline?" I asked. "Are you OK?" I asked. I was confused and worried that something had happened._

"_I need you." She whispered as she climbed on top of me. She began to place slow kisses on my neck; I couldn't stop my hands from landing on her hips. I felt myself become aroused by her actions; I knew she felt it as well because she pushed her body against me causing a very small moan to escape my lips. Her lips left my neck and she began to kiss down my bare chest. She lifted her head up and stared at me. It was dark in the room; only a small window let in the smallest amount of moonlight; but I could still see her beautiful bright eyes._

_I placed my hands on her cheeks and gently pulled her head towards me so I could kiss her. After a few minutes she pulled away and sat up so she was now straddling me. Her fingers toyed with the bottom of her night shirt; she pulled it off her body and tossed it on the floor._

My eyes popped open and I sat straight up. My skin was moist form sweat, my heart was racing, and my breathing was irregular. That was the most intense dream I had ever had. I rolled to my side and tried to calm myself down.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I had such a wonderful day the day before, with the exception of Tatia trying to drown me of course. I had thought about it intently last night and I decided that I was going to go through with telling Klaus that I was from the future and I would be leaving in just seven short days. I had to admit that the part of me that didn't want to leave grew larger every day; or rather every _minute_ I spent with Klaus.

I changed into a dress and pulled my hair to the side and braided it. I couldn't stop smiling because I knew it would only be a little while until I saw him, I wasn't sure if I should kiss him…or hug him…when I saw him. I decided to _try_ to play it cool and follow whatever he does.

I made my way out of the hut and walked over to the fire pit where Kol, Rebekah and Esther were all gathered. My face fell slightly when I noticed that Klaus was not there. I sat over near Rebekah and she turned to face me with a big smile on her face.

"We missed you and Niklaus at dinner last night." She said soft enough where no one but me had heard her. Even though I am sure it was no secret that we were together.

"We went to watch the sunset and had dinner." I said doing my best to hold in my intense smiles.

"Well…did you have fun?" Rebekah asked as a small giggle came out.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Yes, a lot of fun." I missed not having a girlfriend to chat and squeal to about the amazing time I had with Klaus; Rebekah was surprisingly fulfilling that missing piece. "Where is he?" I asked as I glanced around again.

"He hasn't gotten out of bed yet."

I was glad that I hadn't missed him and he had gone off hunting or something. I walked over to the large bowl near the house where they kept drinking water. I filled up a cup and took a sip. Just as I was swallowing Klaus walked out of the house.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. He leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"Good morning." I said smiling after tasting his lips on mine.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did." I answered. "And you."

He blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. "Fine." He said softly.

"So, what does your day look like today?" I asked. I had hoped he would ask me to spend more time with him today.

"I have to go fishing with Finn in a few minutes." He paused. "But I have no plans for the rest of the day. Would you like to maybe do something later?"

"Yes." I said smiling.

"OK. Do me a favor? Try not to go too far on your own, Tatia may try something else." I nodded in agreement, secretly loving how protective he was being. He gave me another quick kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later." He whispered.

I was lying in my hut admiring some flowers I had picked out back. I heard a low knock outside then a few seconds later I heard footsteps. Klaus must be back from fishing; I smiled immediately at the thought.

"Hello." He said in his sexy voice.

I turned towards him and my smile grew even larger. I sat up slowly. "Hi. How was your fishing trip?" I asked.

"Successful." He said. He knelt down on the ground so he was at eye level with me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I lifted my lips from his but kept my face close to his; I leaned my forehead against his. "What would you like to do today?" He asked softly.

I bit my bottom lip as a way of containing my huge smile. The only thing I really wanted to do right now was kiss him but I wasn't sure how appropriate it would be to say that. "Well." I said before kissing the corner of his mouth softly. "I am actually having an excellent time right here." I said softly.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V**_

I enjoyed her forwardness with me. I was amazed at how comfortable I was with her. I was never this comfortable when it came to these things with Tatia; which is why she probably wound up with Elijah to…satisfy her needs. I brought my hand to her cheek and pressed my lips to hers. After a few moments of kissing I heard a soft moan come from her throat. Caroline placed one hand on my neck and the other she used to run her fingers through my hair.

"There are some things I would like to speak to you about." She said just above a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow and tried my best to hide the concern in my face. The last time she had said something like that was when she told me about Elijah and Tatia. She took a deep breath in than let it out slowly. I placed a hand on her leg and looked directly into her eyes. "It's OK. Just tell me."

She placed her hand over mine and gave me a small smile. "Do you believe in magic?" She asked. She was still keeping her voice low so I knew we were discussing something she didn't want the others to know about.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's important. I want to know if you will think I am crazy before I tell you what I would like to tell you." She said as she gave me a fake laugh.

I looked down at the floor then back up to her. "Many people in the village think of my mother as a witch." I said softly. "Her friend Ayanna is also known as a witch; though no one has confronted either of them about it." I paused. "Yes, I believe." I said softly.

Caroline smiled. "Good." She paused. "This still may sound crazy." She said giving me a warning look. I just laughed and waited for her to continue. "I lied…about my family being dead. I am not from a nearby village." She said slowly.

I was so confused. Why would she lie about that? "I don't understand." I said.

She looked down at our joined hands. "I went to a witch; a very powerful witch, and asked her to send me back in time." I paused. I suddenly realized that I shouldn't get into too many details so I wasn't going to mention him being a hybrid and his siblings being vampires. "I am from the future. One thousand years in the future to be more exact."

I was more than shocked. Out of all the things that ran through my mind when she said she wanted to speak to me this was not even close to anything I expected. "But why would you want to…"

Caroline cut me off before I could finish. "There are some things I can't say. I don't want to risk changing things more than I have already."

I continued to stare at her. What she was telling me was a little unbelievable but I had a feeling I could trust her. "Why did you decide to tell me the truth?" I asked softly.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't like lying to you." She paused and her face fell. "And I don't have much time left." She said so softly that I barely heard her. "The spell only lasts thirty days so I only have seven days before I will be sent back home."

My heart felt like it was breaking; my chest was tight and I could feel a sharp stabbing pain. "Isn't there anything you can do to stay?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "It took a very powerful witch to send me here and she could only do if for a short period of time."

"So you come here, play with my emotions and then plan on disappearing in seven days!" I don't know why I was yelling at her, I knew deep down it wasn't her fault. I was just upset that I was going to lose her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she dropped her head down."

I walked out of her hut without another word. I headed towards the woods; I picked up some rocks and small tree branches and just threw them. I leaned up against a tree and dropped my head into my hands and let the tears that I had held back before fall.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I hadn't expected the anger Klaus' had expressed; I expected him to think I was insane to think that I came here from the future but I never thought he would be angry with me. I decided not to go after him. What I told him was a lot to process and he needed time to sort through it. If he wanted to speak to me, he would find me.

It was dinner time and I hadn't seen Klaus since he stormed out of the hut earlier. Everyone else was sitting by the fire pit eating dinner. Kol walked over to me with a smile on his face, I don't think I remember seeing him without a smile on his face come to think of it. I gave him my best fake smile in return.

"Where is my brother this evening?" Kol asked as he sat beside me.

I bit my lip and a few seconds later I turned my head towards him. "I don't know, I told him that I would be leaving soon; we had a fight and I am pretty sure he hates me now." I said softly so no one but Kol would be able to hear.

"I doubt that." He said with a small laugh. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was in love with you. I doubt you could ever do anything awful enough for Niklaus to hate you."

I sighed. "I wish I could believe you." I said with another one of my fake smiles.

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" Kol asked. "Elijah made Henrik a chess board earlier and I am sure I can persuade him to let us borrow it."

"No thanks." I said with a small smile. "I am just going to go to bed. Good night Kol."

I walked back to the hut and laid down.

KLAUS' P.O.V.

I knew it was well passed the time the family would have sat down to eat. I decided to head back home. When I got back Kol was alone sitting by the fire pit. I sat next to him but we remained silent for a little while.

"She thinks you hate her." Kol said. I turned to look at him then looked at the ground and shook my head. "She told me she is going to be leaving; I don't know the details but I see it this way. Personally I would rather be in love with someone and only get a short amount of time with them then never have experienced love at all." Kol paused. "She was really upset earlier. You should go talk to her big brother." He said before he stood up and headed inside.

I sat there alone and thought about what Kol had said. I knew he was right. I didn't want to waste these last days she had left; I had already wasted today. I took a deep breath in and out then stood up and walked towards the hut in the back of our house.

I didn't bother knocking. I quietly walked in and found her lying down asleep. She had the blanket just above her knees, one hand was over her stomach and the other was up near her head. The area around her eyes looked red like she had been crying and I immediately felt like a monster. I ran the back of my finger down her arm. "Caroline." I said softly. She stirred a little but did not wake. I knelt down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Caroline." I whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as soon as she saw my face. She turned on her side and rested both of her hands under her head. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Sorry to wake you." I said in the same soft voice. I brushed a few pieces of hair across her forehead, out of her face. "But I needed to talk to you, and I couldn't wait until morning."

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Keep those reviews coming! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy everyone really enjoys this story because I have so much fun writing it!**_

_***There may be similar dialogue in this chapter from the episode Ordinary People…just wanted to state that I do not own it!***_

**CHAPTER 9**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V**_**.**

"It's fine." She said. She stayed lying down but moved slightly to get more comfortable.

"I am very sorry for yelling earlier. I am not angry with you." I paused. "I am just…upset that you will be leaving me soon."

She reached out with one of her hands and grabbed mine. She brought it up to her mouth and placed a few small kisses on it. "I am going to miss you so much." She said softly.

"It's a beautiful night." I said softly. "Would you like to spend the night with me in the field? Then we can watch the sun rise again."

A huge smiled crossed her face. And she sat up quickly. "Yes, of course." I grabbed a large blanket from her room then we left and made our way to the field.

When we reached the field I laid the blanket out. Right before I was about to sit down Caroline took both of my hands in hers and pulled me close to her. "I love you, Niklaus." She said softly before pressing her lips against mine. Her hands fumbled with the bottom of my shirt; after a few moments she began to lift it. At first I was about to stop her but then I thought…why should I stop it. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her. We broke the kiss long enough for her to toss my shirt on the ground. After a few more minutes our clothes were scattered around us and we were on the blanket with our lips attached; devouring each other in every way possible.

My heart rate was rising every second, we were both coated with a thin layer of sweat and our breathing was erratic. I had never been with a women before and was beyond pleased that Caroline was the women I was sharing this with for the first time. I felt Caroline shake beneath me as she was about to go over the edge. The feeling of her move like that below me and the beautiful way she said my name while she moved sent me over the edge as well.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and rolled off to her to my side be didn't put much space between us. I immediately realized that I had never responded to her after she told me she loved me and I hated myself for that.

"I love you, Caroline." I said softly.

She smiled and cuddled closer to me. I pulled the other side of the blanket around to cover us and I held her tight in my arms.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I couldn't even begin to describe how amazing it was. I had never felt more safe and/or loved then I did when I was with him. I would seriously give anything to stay with him and not have to go back to my own time.

I woke up the next morning to Klaus saying my name. "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered. "The sun is about to rise." He added.

I smiled. "I guess we should get dressed then." I sat up and grabbed my dress off the ground.

Once we were both dressed we sat back down on the blanket, I cuddled back into his strong arms and waited for the sun rise. It was of course was just as amazing as the first time we watched it; although perhaps it was a bit better this time considering the circumstances.

"We will have to head back soon." He said quietly. I felt his lips move against my ear and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling for a moment.

"Do you have a lot to do today?" I asked trying my best to hide my disappointment. I knew he had chores to get done and he wasn't able to spend every minute with me but I couldn't help but feel sad when he was away from me. And that scared me since I was going to be going home soon. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him.

He smiled. "I just have to collect some wood for the fire pit. It shouldn't take long. Then I am yours for the rest of the day." He paused. "As I will be for the rest of my life." He added softly.

A few tears fell from my eyes and he whipped them away with his thumb. "What's wrong?" He asked. The concern and worry for me that I saw in his eyes made it even harder to think about leaving.

"I don't want to leave you." I said softly.

He pulled me tighter into his chest and was quiet for a few seconds. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to bring you back to me." He paused. "OK?"

"OK." I responded even though I really didn't believe him; it was nice to think of the possibility of returning to this Klaus someday.

"I won't lose you forever." He whispered as he gently rocked back and forth as he held me. After a few minutes his grip on me loosened and my body felt slightly colder. "Are you ready to head back?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and reluctantly pulled away from him so we could both stand. We walked back to the village hand in hand; we walked at a slow pace, maybe thinking if we moved slowly enough our time together would never end.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

When we got back to the village I gave Caroline slow kiss on the lips. As I pulled away I noticed her eyes remained closed for a moment longer and that made me smile. "I won't be long, I promise." I said softly.

I ran over towards Kol who was waiting for me to help fetch wood. He was quiet until we reached the woods. "So I see you and Caroline have made up." He said with a smirk. "Good to know you took my advice big brother." I shot Kol a quick smile and began to gather wood for the fire pit.

Kol and I headed back to the village and stacked the wood on the side of the house. When we were done I turned to see Elijah walking up to me holding two swords.

"Brother, we haven't had a friendly match in…well I can't remember how long." Elijah said with a smile. Elijah and I used to have sword fights all the time but then the mess with Tatia happened and we sort of stopped. He held out a sword for me to grab.

I was anxious to find Caroline and spend the rest of my day in her company but the truth was I missed my brother, and I didn't want to pass up this opportunity to get back o our old relationship. I took the sword from my older brother and smiled. "How could I turn that down?"

We moved ourselves towards the area in front of our home. Kol stepped to the side of us and watched. A few minutes after we had begun I saw Caroline, Rebekah, and Henrik run over in our direction from the corner of my eye. "Ah look we have an audience." Elijah said with a smile. "Watch my fast approaching victory." He said as he looked over at them.

"On the contrary Elijah." I stated as I swung my sword at him and met his sword. We began to fight a big more than finally I slid my sword under his leather belt and cut it in half. "They have come to laugh at you." I said with a small laugh. Elijah smiled and everyone else began to laugh as well. I looked up at Caroline and of course she had her usual beautiful smile across her delicious lips. I saw mother and father behind all of them and noticed father walking towards Elijah and myself. I dropped my eyes down and tried to prepare myself for whatever he was about to do.

I looked towards my mother but she just looked away from me and stepped away. Of course, she would never stand up for me even though I could tell most of the time she thought how father treated me was wrong. Father took Elijah's sword from him. "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" He swung his sword at me but I blocked it with my own.

"Father, we were just having fun." I said honestly. I hated that he would always single me out, although I would never complain and try to get one of my other siblings in trouble.

"We fight for our survival." He said. "And you find time for fun!" He yelled. I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!"

"Father it was nothing." I said quietly hoping to calm him down. He always frightened me when he got like this.

He swung his sword at me a few more times until he finally knocked mine out of my hands. He knocked me to the ground and held his sword directly over my throat. My heart rate increased and I couldn't catch my breath. "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What, no more laughter?"

"You made your point, Mikael." I heard my mother finally say. I was angry and upset that she waits until he is holding a sword over my throat before she steps in.

He slammed the sword into the ground directly to the right of my head. "Some days, it's a miracle your still alive…boy."

I laid my head back down on the ground and tried my best to get my breathing back under control. I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked over and it was Caroline. She dropped on the ground to her knees and grabbed my hand. She ran her other hand along my hair. I looked up at her and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh my god! Are you OK?" She asked softly. Rebekah and Kol walked over soon after and stood behind Caroline.

"I'm fine."

"Rebekah and I had to hold Caroline back, she wanted in on the fight." Kol said with a smirk. Rebekah pulled Kol away and I stood up.

Caroline remained incredibly close to me which I didn't mind at all. "Are you sure you are alright?" She asked with concern all over her face.

I smiled and nodded. "Please tell me Kol was not being truthful earlier."

"He shouldn't have done that, it was uncalled for." She said as we made our way to the hut.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "When he gets like that…he doesn't control his anger well. I didn't even like you being as close as you were to him.

Caroline threw her arms around me and pulled me in for a tight hug. She softly kissed my lips and then trailed her lips down my jaw then my neck; I felt her lips touch the exact spot that Mikael had me pinned with the sword earlier. She slid her hands under my shirt and pressed her palms to my chest before sliding them down. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her skin on mine. I felt her thumbs drop just below the waistband of my pants and I quickly opened my eyes.

Caroline smiled as she chewed on her bottom lip; she was beautiful. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it over my head. I placed both hands on either side of her face stopping her. "It is the middle of the day." I said softly.

Caroline giggled and continued to push my shirt up my body until I gave in and let her pull it off of me. "So?" She whispered.

I smiled; I was pleased that she had enjoyed herself enough last time to want to do it again. She gripped onto the waist band of my pants and pulled me towards the back room where she slept. She pushed me into a wall and attacked my lips with her own. He hands slid up my arms then down my chest until once again she hit the top of my pants.

"What is going on?" Caroline and I both looked over to the voice and Mikael was standing a few feet from the both of us.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

As much as I hated Mikael before I hated him a hundred times more for interrupting me and Klaus. If I was still a vampire in this time period I would have ripped his heart out of his body. I felt Klaus tense up and he took a step forward then a step to the side so he was in front of me. I guess he was honestly scared that Mikael would do something to me.

"Father." Klaus was finally able to say. It bugged me that he even referred to this asshole as 'father'; he didn't deserve that sort of respect.

"Are you the reason my son is no longer engaged?" He said as he took a step to the side to get a better view of me. I was definitely scared now. Klaus took a step towards his father so he was right in his face. I held by breath.

"Don't speak to her like that." He said in a calm voice. "She had nothing to do with anything concerning the engagement."

Mikael continued to glare at Klaus; I was terrified that he would do something to him. "I have a large family." He said directing his attention back to me. "It would be in your best interest if you leave soon." He said before leaving the hut. I let out the breath I had been holding and leaned my forehead against Klaus' back.

_**There is Chapter 9; I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please don't forget to send along your lovely reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and enjoying the story! I love reading your reviews, so thank you for taking the time to write them!**_

_**Some of you have asked in reviews if she will return to the present; I didn't want you to think I was ignoring your questions… but I think I will just let you read and find out! Evil?...Maybe! ;) On to chapter 10…**_

**CHAPTER 10**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

It was day twenty-nine already; tomorrow would be my last day and then I would return to my own time. My stomach hurt when I thought about leaving Klaus. And not just Klaus, I would miss Kol and Rebekah also. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, maybe something would happen and the spell would mess up somehow and I would have to stay here. I laughed; I secretly hoped that by some miracle Klaus might actually find some way to bring me back here.

Mikael's 'suggestion' about me leaving made me a little nervous at first but Klaus had told me not to worry about it. I tried my best, but I always felt like he was glaring at me, and I was just waiting for him to say something about my still being here. My eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps; ever since Mikael burst in here a few days ago I was a little jumpy at any slight noise.

My eyes remained closed but I could tell by his wonderful scent that it was Klaus. I opened my eyes and saw Klaus kneeling beside me with a small smile on his face. "Good morning." He said softly. "I woke up this morning with the intense need to kiss you." He said as he brushed a few strands of hair from my face. The moment his finger tips touched me, my skin instantly burned with a desire to be even closer to him. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine. "What are you thinking about?" He asked once he pulled away. He kept his face close to mine so I could still feel his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and shook my head and a few tears fell from my eyes. He immediately whipped them away with his thumb. "What is wrong?"

"I was just thinking how awful it is that I am leaving."

"Try not to think about it." His voice tried to sound calming but I could tell that he was upset, and that just tore me apart even more.

"How can I not think about it?" I asked. "All we have is today and tomorrow left."

"Hey." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips before placing a few feather light kisses on top. "I promised you that we will see each other again. I swear to you…on my life that I will find a way, I will not stop until I find some way to bring you back to me." He paused. "Let's try to enjoy the day, Alright? I persuaded Kol to take on my chores today and tomorrow so I can spend all my time with you."

Klaus and I spent the better part of the morning in the hut sharing kisses and enjoying the feeling of holding each other. His arms were the safest place I knew; I only wish they were strong enough to keep me with him. It was a hot day so we decided to go for a swim. Klaus led me to a spot where everyone would usually go swimming.

"Is there a more…secluded lake?" I asked.

Klaus smiled. "Yes, I know of somewhere."

We walked a bit further and came to a smaller lake that was surrounded by many trees. I didn't even see it myself until we were right in front of it.

"This is perfect." I said with a smile. I slid my dress off and tossed it up on a nearby rock. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Klaus staring in shock that I was planning on swimming completely nude. I smiled and let out a small giggle before running and jumping into the lake. The water was cold but it felt good. "So are you joining me?" I asked in my most seductive voice. I had to laugh at myself, I always felt more stupid then sexy when I tried things like that.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Her laugh was one of my favorite sounds in the world. I pulled off my shirt and stepped out of my pants and tossed them over by her dress. I swam out to wear she was and pulled her in for a kiss as soon as I was close enough.

"Tell me about your home." I said quietly. She made a face obviously not wanting to speak of anything that would remind her of leaving. "Please?" I asked.

She sighed and gave me a small smile. "Well, I live with my mom. I have a small group of friends that are practically like a family. Actually they are probably more like family than my mom." She laughed and I gave her a confused look. "My mom's work takes up most of her time." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed slightly. "I'm not sure how to explain everything else, life is a lot different." She paused. "Our houses are bigger; sometimes two levels. Bedrooms; rooms where you sleep are much larger and…more private. People don't worry so much about surviving, it is much easier to acquire food, shelter, clothing…" She trailed off.

"Sounds nice." I said.

She shrugged her shoulders again and smiled. She leaned in closer to me and I could feel her breath on my ear. "I like it here better." She whispered. She kissed the spot just below my ear then took my ear lobe between her teeth; nibbling gently.

I slid my hands down slightly from her waist to her hips and she ran her fingers through my wet hair. She dropped her hands down and wrapped them around my neck as she took a couple steps forward so her chest rested against mine.

As her laugh was my favorite sound; her body against mine was my favorite feeling, her scent was my favorite smell, her lips were my favorite taste, and of course my eyes have never come across anything more beautiful than her body or soul. She consumed me; my every waking and sleeping thought was about her and I knew that I had to find some way to bring her back to me.

Caroline and I spent the rest of the daylight at the lake; swimming, talking, kissing…it was a perfect day. I tried my best to keep the fact that she was leaving soon far from her thoughts but I knew that like me it was lingering in the back of her mind. Once the sun began to set we dressed in our clothes and headed back to the village.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Once we were back at the village I noticed most of the family had already gathered by the fire pit; waiting for dinner. I saw Kol and decided that I wanted to tell him that tomorrow would be my last day and say goodbye in case I didn't get a chance to tomorrow.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Kol alone for a few moments?" I said quietly to Klaus before we got too close to everyone. "I am going to tell him tomorrow is my last day. I want to say goodbye now just in case I don't get to tomorrow."

Klaus smiled at me. "Of course not." He said. I knew he meant it, usually when people say they don't mind and they really do it is pretty obvious in their facial expression and it was one thing I was pretty good at seeing in people.

Klaus sat down and I walked over to Kol and stood in front of him. "Good evening Caroline." He said with the usual smile across his face.

I smiled back at him. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." He said immediately as he stood up. We walked towards the hut I had been staying in; once we reached it we continued to walk towards the side of the building. "So, has my brother been treating you well?" He asked half laughing.

"Very well." I said smiling. I let out a small sigh. "So, tomorrow is my last day here." I said trying my best not to fall apart at the thought. "I just wanted to be sure I got to say goodbye to you. And…to thank you for everything, for finding me in the woods." I said half laughing.

Kol pulled me in for a hug. "Do you really have to leave?" He asked.

"Yes." I said softly.

I will miss you, Caroline." He paused and laughed. "Probably not half as much as my brother but, I will."

"Take care of him, OK?" I said as we broke our hug and I continued to fight back the tears.

"Always." He said with a smile.

Kol and I made our way back to the group and I took a seat by Klaus. He smiled when I sat down and took my hand in his; gently squeezing it. He knew saying goodbye was going to be hard for me so it was his way of reassuring me that everything was going to work out. I am not sure if it was because I wanted something to cling to or if it was the fact that I really did put that much trust in this man; but I believed him, I believed that somehow it would be alright.

After dinner Klaus walked me to the hut. "I don't want to say good night." I whispered after he placed a feather light kiss on my lips. "Stay with me tonight." I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face and continued to stare into his beautiful eyes. I kissed the corner of his mouth and he immediately smiled; showing me his dimples. I took his hand in mine and led him inside.

I woke up the next morning with my head on Klaus' chest and my leg draped over in between his. I had convinced him that since he didn't have any of his night clothes he should sleep in nothing. Surprisingly he agreed, as long as I too slept in nothing. I smiled at the thought. I lifted my head up and gently placed my lips on his; softly kissing him awake.

He smiled. "Good morning." He kept his eyes closed but tightened his arms around me.

I continued to kiss him, starting with his neck and making my way down to his chest. "What do you have planned for us today?" I asked in between kisses. Although I had to admit that it was hard to think of anything but the taste of his skin on my lips.

Klaus let out a low and incredibly sexy laugh which I proudly took credit for since it was an obvious reaction to my kissing. "I thought since you already said your good bye to Kol we could go and spend the entire day and night alone." He paused. "The where will be a surprise though."

"OK." I said. "I guess we should get dressed then." I sat up and was about to climb over him so I could get dressed but Klaus gently grabbed my arms and rolled on top of me.

He softly kissed my cheek then moved to my neck. "There is no rush." He whispered into my ear. He was much more aggressive then he had been with me, I enjoyed it; it made me feel how much he wanted me.

He kissed my lips then pulled back slightly keeping our faces close so that our noses were almost touching. He continued staring into my eyes as he pushed himself into me.

When Klaus and I made love it was amazing. He was so passionate, adoring, caring…the list was infinite. I loved that he could be aggressive and sensitive at the same time; and when I thought about it those two words really did describe Niklaus Mikaelson.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to hit that lovely blue button and leave me your amazing reviews! ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it's great to know that you are still enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**_

**CHAPTER 11**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Klaus and I got dressed after a long period of cuddling. "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked. I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him closer to me so I could kiss his lips.

"I guess it would be alright if I told you. If there is something else you would like to do, please tell me." He paused. "I thought we could go riding for a little while, I am not sure where we will head after that but I have a new spot to take you to watch the sunset later tonight."

"Sounds perfect." I said with a smile.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Before we left I grabbed the riding equipment and some fishing equipment. We walked to the field where the horses grazed; I loved to watch Caroline as she looked at the horses, she looked so happy.

I got the horse ready to ride as Caroline ran her fingers along the horse's side. Once we were both on the horse Caroline settled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Riding with her was one of my favorite things to do, I loved to be able to hold her close to me, and I loved how comfortable she was against me.

After a while of riding we got off to give the horse a rest. "Is there anything special you would like to do today?" I asked her.

I could tell by the way she moved her lips that she was biting the inside of her bottom lip. She was absolutely beautiful when she was thinking, hell she was absolutely beautiful no matter what she was doing. She took my hand in hers and smiled as she pulled me towards her as she walked backwards. "How about we just…" She laid down on the ground and looked up at me. "…lay here for a while."

I of course laid down beside her and laced my fingers with hers. I turned to look at her and she was staring up into the sky. "Thank you." I said quietly.

She turned her head quickly and looked at me with a confused expression. "For what?" She asked with a small laugh; as if there was no reason to thank her for anything.

"For coming here; for trying to defend me to my father; for telling me the truth about Tatia and Elijah…for showing me kindness." He paused. "For making me fall completely in love with you."

"Well…" She said as she leaned in closer to me. She placed a small kiss at the corner of my mouth; I loved when she did that. "Thank you for making me fall completely in love with you." She said with a small smile.

After a while of enjoying the silence together I turned to her again. "We should probably head to the lake so we can catch some fish for dinner." I said as I slowly sat up.

We arrived at the lake and she took a seat on one of the many large rocks that surrounded the water. When I glanced over at her after setting up the fishing equipment she was staring at me with her eyes wide open.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile. I knew nothing was wrong; I could tell by the look on her face that she was happy.

"I can't look at you?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

I laughed. "Of course you can.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked in a curious voice. "I find you incredibly handsome, and I love to look at you." She stood up from the rock and made her way over to me. She ran her hands up my chest then ran them down my arms. Her touch sent shivers through my body and it was impossible to think of anything else. Caroline placed her hands at my side and grabbed a fist full of my shirt in each hand. She hooked her finger under the leather necklace that hung around my neck and gently pulled on it until our lips met for a soft kiss. She smiled against my lips; her eyes still closed. "I love the taste of your lips." She whispered; I could feel her lips moving against mine as she spoke. She stepped away from me as she dropped her hands by her side and walked back over to the rock she was sitting on.

Our time together was passing quickly and I could tell, when silence fell between us, she was thinking about it and wishing there was something she could do. I had no idea where I was going to start with my plans to bring her back…all I knew was, failing was not an option; I had to succeed. I promised her that I would bring her back to me and I would; today would not be the last day we spend together.

I sat on the rock next to her. Caroline got up and climbed behind me and began kissing my neck as I tried to catch our dinner. After a few moments she rested her chin on my shoulder and started to run her fingers through my hair.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Klaus caught and then began to cook the fish he had caught. I had to admit that I was not a huge fan of watching all of this go down and it made me not want to eat it but I would never tell him that. We walked a bit further; in a direction that I had never gone. We came to a very large tree and Klaus turned to me with a smile on his face.

"OK. We are here." He said. "Well…almost." He said as he looked up.

I was confused at first but looked up with him and saw…a…tree house. "Wow." I said with a smile.

"Finn, Elijah and I built it when Kol was younger. Henrik used it for a while but not for a couple of years. It is a great view of the sunset; just as good as the field."

He gestured for me to go up first. I lifted the bottom of my dress and began to climb up the tall tree; about half way up I slipped and cut my hand. "Ouch." I said looking at my hand that now had blood running down it.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I will be fine. I just cut my hand."

Once we reached the top Klaus gently took my hand in his and looked at the small cut that was the source of all the blood on my hand. He slowly wiped away the blood from my hand with the t-shirt he was wearing. "Are you sure you are alright?" He whispered.

I smiled at his concern for me and reached up to cup his cheek with my hand. I rubbed my thumb over his cheek and he smiled immediately; leaning slightly into my touch. "I am sure." I said softly.

After we finished dinner; which I admit was not half bad Klaus pulled me into his chest and I relaxed in his arms. "Thank you for such an amazing day." I said softly as I played with his fingers.

"Thank you for spending it with me." He paused. "I have something for you." He moved slightly so he could reach in his pocket. He pulled out a leather bracelet and secured it around my wrist.

"It's beautiful." I said as I admired it. "You made this." He didn't say anything but I felt him nod over my head. I turned around and touched the leather necklace that he wore around his neck. "Just like yours." I said with a smile.

I pressed my lips to his; the kiss started off slow but like it usually did it grew more passionate. I broke the kiss after a while to catch my breath. I leaned my forehead against his as we both tried our best to regulate our breathing. The sun was about to set but neither of us cared munch. Klaus ran his fingers down my arms. When he reached the bracelet he made me his fingers played with it and twisted it around my wrist; his eyes never leaving mine. "I'm pleased that you like it." He whispered.

He grabbed my lips with mine once again but this time neither of us broke it. Our clothes wound up tossed around the tree house. The pleasure that I had whenever we were together was incredible. I wasn't a virgin before, but sex was always just sex. With Klaus it was so much more; it felt as if our souls were connecting, no matter how corny it may have seemed. The moment we were no longer connected as one I felt cold and almost like a piece of my heart was gone.

We had missed the sunset but neither of us regretted a moment of it. I cuddled up into his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me. "I love you." I whispered. I couldn't believe that I was going to wake up alone in a hotel room. I hated that this was all going to feel like a dream.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me in tighter. We were both quiet for a while. "I will see you again soon." He whispered before we both drifted to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in the dark hotel room. It was still night; I turned to the alarm clock on the nightstand and it said three twenty-seven. I looked at my wrist and saw the leather bracelet that Klaus had given me. I ran my fingers over it and let the tears fall from my eyes. I tossed and turned for about twenty minutes before I finally gave up. I wasn't going to fall back asleep, I was too upset. I threw the blankets off my body and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

During my shower I had myself a good cry before getting out. I dried myself off and put on my clothes. I hopped into bed I noticed that my vampire abilities had not come back yet, I was still human. I assumed it was just a small hole in the spell and I would probably be back to vampire Caroline when I woke up, if I ever got to sleep that is. I wasn't even awake an hour and I was already going crazy; I missed Klaus so much; I missed the way he looked at me, the feel of his skin against mine, the taste of his lips, his scent, and his smile. A small part of me thought about just running over to the Mikaelson mansion and asking Klaus to runaway with me. I smiled at the thought of what present day Klaus' face would look like if I showed up at his house at four in the morning asking him to runaway with me. Thinking about present day Klaus got me thinking; I wondered what had changed due to the fact of me going back in time. I wondered if Klaus remembered me. I wondered if Rebekah and Kol remembered me; and of course the moment I thought of Rebekah and Kol I immediately missed them as well.

I let out a long and loud sigh then flipped on the TV and pulled the blankets over me. I cuddled into the pillows and tried my best to relax. Watching sitcom reruns that were always on in the middle of the night always helped to put me to sleep so I hoped that it would work this time.

_**THANKS FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review…knowing that you are still enjoying the story makes me write and update sooner!**_

_****A special thanks to the JoMo pictures that helped me out by letting me stare at you while writing this chapter! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I really really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter…I think this is where my story will differ from the other time travel stories out there in the FanFiction world!**_

**CHAPTER 12**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I felt a chill in the air against my body. I kept my eyes closed and tried to reach for a blanket to pull over my body but couldn't find it. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer in my hotel room. I was on a large log floating in what seemed to be a lake. It was dark the only thing lighting the night was the large moon in the sky. I slowly sat up and started to think about what could have happened; maybe the spell went wrong. I stuck my hand in the cold water and tried to push my way out of the lake. It wasn't working; I sighed. I knew I was going to have to end up jumping in and swimming and I was not looking forward to it since the water was freezing and it was already cold out. I slid off the log and swam out of the lake. The water wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to have to swim.

After getting out of the water I rung out my tank top and pajama shorts as best I could; although they were still pretty soaked after my best efforts. I was so cold; I was shivering, obviously I was still human. I looked around me but didn't see much besides trees. I walked a little and in the distance I saw a huge castle. It wasn't very modern at all; it was one of those large stone castles that was surrounded by a stone wall that you would see in history books or even fairy tales. Since it was the closest thing to civilization I could see I decided to head straight towards it.

During the long walk more things started to run through my mind. Maybe the spell really went wrong and sent me back in time again to some random time period. I shook the idea from my head and decided that that probably wasn't it and there had to be a sensible explanation as to why I woke up in the middle of a lake. As I got closer to the castle I had lost feeling in my legs and arms because of the cold. I could hear horses galloping all around and that suddenly made me nervous because I just realized that I had no idea if whoever inhabited this castle was friendly.

A dark brown horse came riding up right in front of me. The horse stopped a couple feet in front of me and a man dropped down to the ground. He walked closer to me; not letting go of his horse.

"Caroline?" He asked. It was Kol. I couldn't believe it. Although he didn't seem like he was as surprised as I was when I saw him.

"Kol." I said with a small sigh of relief. I laughed to myself because a couple months ago running into a member of the original family would make me feel a lot of things but relief would not be one of them. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. It helped a bit but I was still freezing.

He pulled me in for a hug. "I have missed you." He said.

Once we broke apart I looked at him with a confused face. "What is going on? Where am I?"

"You are in England." He paused. "Niklaus brought you here. Well, he had a witch bring you here."

I stood there in complete shock. I never thought for a second that he would be able to get me back to him, but he did, he promised he would do all he could, and it actually worked. Tears were building up in my eyes and suddenly the cold didn't bother me. "Where is he?" I asked softly trying me best to keep myself from crying.

"He should be back sometime tomorrow. He had to travel quite far to the witch that could perform such a spell."

I nodded. "What year is it?" I asked.

"1623." He answered immediately.

I went into shock again. It had been over six hundred years since he had last seen me. "Oh my god." I said softly. I brought my hand up to cover my open mouth. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was hard to believe that this wasn't a dream. There was nothing more that I wanted in this minute that to fling my arms around Klaus and feel his arms around mine.

"He never stopped trying to bring you back to him. He sought out every witch around and has tried many spells." He paused. "Come. I will take you inside and show you to your room." I walked with Kol the small distance that was left to the castle entrance. We walked up the stairs and turned down a hallway finally he came to a door and stopped before opening it. The room was very large and of course beautiful. "There are clothes there." He said pointing to a closet. "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask. Niklaus would never forgive me if he knew you weren't treated properly in his absence.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

It had been over six hundred years, and not a day has passed that she has not been on my mind. I had been to see witches near and far and have had them try several spells; but nothing has worked. In spite of the many failed attempts I was determined not to lose hope. I had a good feeling about this witch…or should I say witches. It was a mother and daughter and they were known by many to be very powerful.

It was mid day when I arrived at the witches home. It was very far from my home but thanks to vampire speed it didn't take me anywhere near as long as it would have. I walked up to their door and knocked.

"Hello." The women said as she opened the door.

"Hello. My name is Niklaus. I was wondering if you had a few moments, I would like to speak to you about something."

The women stared at me for a few moments before speaking. "My name is Beatrice." She paused. Then stepped outside; I knew she wasn't going to invite me in, witches knew about vampires and they were very cautious about them. "Well, you obviously came to ask of my help with something. So, go ahead."

Beatrice took a seat on a bench that sat just outside her door. I sat down beside her and took a breath in before I began my story that I have told many witches before. "I met a women several centuries ago. She came from the future. She told me that the witch that sent her could only keep her in the past for thirty days." I paused. "I have been to many witches searching for the one that would be able to help me bring her back. And keep her with me permanently."

"That seems like quite a spell." She said.

"I am willing to give you whatever you wish if you are successful in bringing her here."

"Very well, my daughter and I will try…but I can't promise you anything." She said.

I smiled; I was relieved that she had agreed to at least try. "Thank you; that is all I ask."

Beatrice and her daughter Abigail headed towards the back of the house and I followed. "Just to warm you this will take some time." Beatrice said as they prepared for the spell.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I hoped that Klaus would return soon and that seeing him would help clear away the doubts I was feeling about being here permanently. I loved Klaus as a human, and the fact that he had been a vampire for over six hundred years now scared me a little. Also the fact that I was definitely still human was right up there on the things that scare me list.

There was a soft knock at the door before it slowly opened. I turned my head to see who it was and Rebekah was standing in the door way with a smile. "Rebekah." I said with a smile as I sat up on my bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to say hi."

"You didn't wake me. I was just…thinking." I said softly. "Has Niklaus returned?" I asked in a hopeful yet nervous tone.

"No, not yet." She said as she walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. "I know he will be absolutely pleased to see you." She said with a smile. I could tell she loved her brother very much. She herself was so excited just thinking about how happy Klaus was going to be when he got back home. I looked down at my hands and smiled. "I will let you get dressed." She said as she stood up from my bed. "Come down when you feel like it." She said as she glanced back at me on her way out of my room.

I sighed and let my head fall back down to the bed. I was very scared that Klaus was not going to be the man I met when he was human. Both Kol and Rebekah seemed like their old selves but as much as I wished that helped my feeling go away; it didn't. I pulled myself out of bed and went to pick out something to wear. Part of me was excited to see Klaus and wanted to pick out something special. I decided on a pretty blue dress. Once I was dressed in it I found some beautiful jewelry that laid on a small table. I decided that they were a bit much to wear during the day so I skipped them. I fixed my hair and took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

When I reached the first floor of the large castle Kol greeted me with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

I smiled back. "Yes, thank you." I paused. "And thank you for finding me last night. I guess you rescuing me has become a regular thing." I said laughing.

Kol laughed and dropped his head down, then looked back up at me. "Well, you are of course free to go wherever you choose." He said looking around the castle. "There is a lovely garden out back." He suggested.

After Kol left I decided to take his advice and take a walk through the garden; hoping it would clear my head and calm my nerves about seeing Klaus. The garden was in fact beautiful. I took a seat on a bench that was in the middle of the garden and continued to admire the many different kind of flowers.

"Their beauty doesn't compare to you, my dear." I heard a very familiar voice say behind me. A smile spread across my face immediately. I slowly stood up than turned around to look at his gorgeous face; his hair was a bit shorter and it was slicked back. He was still the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I smiled at him and he looked happier than anyone I have seen in a very long time. He swiftly took a few steps towards me, gently grabbing my body and pulling me towards his. I crashed into his chest and he buried his face in my curly hair. "You can't imagine how much I have missed you." He whispered in my ear.

Klaus pulled away slightly and looked deep into my eyes; as if he were searching my soul. He gently cupped my face with his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I of course responded to the kiss as soon as our lips meant. Once we broke the kiss I couldn't help the tears that leaked from my eyes. Just the thought of him searching for a way to bring me back to him for over six hundred years…the thought of him missing me for that long; it was all just so overwhelming.

_**So, I really, really hope that everyone is still enjoying the story just as much as they were before! Please review and let me know what you think, honestly I have been a bit nervous about this chapter so I really need to know how you liked it! ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I am glad that you liked the little twist!**_

**CHAPTER 13**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

It had been two weeks since I had come the 1600's. Klaus and I fell into a pretty normal routine quickly. I had given up my room the first night he was back and had been staying with him in his bedroom since. Klaus had explained to me about him being a vampire and how he came to be one. I felt guilty that I was still technically lying to him about that part of my life…well I guess it would be my old life since it looked like this was going to be my life now. He had brought up turning me only once in my time there, he said he wouldn't bring it up again and would wait until I asked him to do it.

The past few nights I have been trying to come up with a way to explain my past to Klaus. I decided that I couldn't keep lying…and yes I considered not telling him the whole truth lying. We were lying in bed; my eyes were closed. I took a deep breath and turned to look at Klaus. He was lying shirtless above the blankets with his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was asleep but I just couldn't wait any longer.

"Klaus." I whispered as I brushed my hand along his arm. He had told me that lately he had begun going by Klaus; although he of course let me call him whatever I wished.

Klaus turned her head and opened his eyes. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said in a serious voice.

Klaus recognized the seriousness of my tone and turned on his side so he could see me better. "What is it?" He asked softly as his hand ran down my cheek.

"I want to tell you about my life…before I came here." I said. Klaus nodded for me to continue. "I knew about vampires. My best friend Elena dated one." The moment I said the word vampires I noticed a change in Klaus but couldn't really tell exactly what it was, but it was different from when we started talking. "I was in a car accident one night, and Elena had her boyfriend's brother, Damon give me some blood since there was a good chance I wasn't going to survive. I got better, but the night before I was supposed to go home I got a visit from Katherine. Damon and his brother Stefan knew her from one hundred years before; she was a bitch…she was Tatia's doppelganger." Klaus tensed. He knew all about the doppelganger and her role in breaking a curse his mother had put on him. "Anyway Katherine smothered me with a pillow. I died, and then woke up a vampire."

Klaus was quiet for a moment. "But you are human now." He stated.

I nodded. "Yes, I think it was a side effect from the spell. I was human before when we met also." I looked at my hands. "There is more." I paused. "The whole reason I went back in time was…because of you."I said quietly.

"Me?" Klaus questioned than gave me a questioning look. "You knew me in your time?" he asked. His voice had a mixture of sadness, surprise, and anger in it.

"You came to town to perform the sacrifice to break the curse. My friend Elena, she is the second Petrova doppelganger." Caroline paused and searched his face; hoping to get a read on what exactly he was thinking, but she couldn't. "You broke the curse; with the help of a witch Elena survived the sacrifice but you killed her aunt, as the vampire in the sacrifice." Caroline looked away from Klaus and a few tears fell from her eyes. "You were planning on using me as the vampire in the sacrifice…but Damon rescued me." I said softly. I tried my best to hold in the tears but was unsuccessful; I was so scared that day and even though I feel awful that Jenna died in my place I was so relieved that Damon had saved me.

Klaus sighed and pulled me into his chest. He kissed my head a few times before I pulled away slightly. "Did you come back in time to kill me?" he asked; his voice showing no emotion. Caroline felt his body tense.

I shook my head. "No." I said immediately. "You had one of your hybrids, by boyfriend at the time actually, bite me and since a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires I was dying. You came and fed me your blood which cured me and ever since then you have showed…interest in me. You invited me to your family's ball, you showed me your drawings, and you drew me a picture...a beautiful picture actually." I said smiling a little. Klaus smiled back but still looked upset from all that I was telling him. "You were convinced that one day I would come to you and want to see the world with you." She paused. "I started to feel things for you and that scared me. I knew the type of person you were, I was scared that if I even thought about having feelings for you my friends would hate me, and I was scared you were pretending to like me to hurt me or my friends and family. So I found a powerful witch and asked for her help so I could see if your feelings for me were in fact genuine." I paused again and looked down at the small space that separated our bodies. "And that is pretty much it." I said softly.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

"Wow." I said after Caroline finished her story. I couldn't believe the things she said I did…the things I did to her.

"I'm not looking for an apology." She said as if she knew what I was thinking. "I know that technically you haven't even done those things…" She paused. "I just wanted you to know the truth about me, who I was, and why I came to the past to begin with."

I squeezed her a bit tighter and placed a few small kissed on the top of her head. I hated the part of me that was curious about my life in the future since I had been able to break the curse my mother had placed on me soon after becoming a vampire. I couldn't ask her though, not with everything that her and her friends have been through because of it.

"I can't believe that after all the evil I did, you still felt enough for me to travel in time to see if I really cared for you." He said quietly.

Caroline moved a bit so she had a better view of my face. "When you came to save me from the werewolf bite; you were different, you convinced me that being a vampire wasn't the end, that there was more to live for." She paused. "After I yelled at you about wanting to create a hybrid army because you wanted to build some kind of loyal family; you drew me a picture and left it in my room that night. You wrote in the corner 'Thank you for your honesty'. The drawing was beautiful, and I knew that the man that drew it wasn't a monster. I knew that he was just someone who needed to be loved." Caroline paused and smiled. "There was a dance, and you asked me to dance with you, I agreed. You told me that one day, in a year or maybe in a century I would turn up at your door and let you show me what the world has to offer. It gave me chills when you told me that even if it took me one hundred years you would be there, waiting." Caroline reached up and ran the back of her fingers down my cheek. "You are not a monster." She whispered. She gently pressed her lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you too. I promise I will never hurt you. Nor will I allow anyone to ever hurt you." I said. I cupped her face with my hand and grabbed her lips with mine. I slipped my tongue between her lips and played with hers.

It had been a couple weeks since Caroline had arrived. I still hadn't talked to her about Mikael and the fact that he was looking for me and my siblings. I knew I should but I didn't want to worry her when I had plenty of vampires looking out for him. But he has received word lately that Mikael has been spotted nearby so he knew he would have to tell her soon.

They were walking through the garden; something Caroline had grown to love and so have I because it reminded me of when I saw her a few weeks ago, for the first time in over six hundred years. I loved to relive that moment in my head; I couldn't imagine anything feeling more incredible. She took a seat on a bench and I sat beside her.

"Something is bothering you." She said as she turned to look at me. "I can tell that your mind has been drifting lately. Is everything alright?" She asked; her voice full of concern.

"Actually there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." I paused but she said nothing so I continued. "My father, Mikael has been on somewhat of a mission for these past six hundred odd years. You know he has always hated me; he wants me dead and since my siblings have stuck by my side he wants them dead as well." I paused again and took her hand into mine. "We always get away. I don't want to worry you but I have heard that he has been spotted nearby so I wanted to prepare you in case we have to suddenly leave." Caroline gave my hand a tight squeeze and then looked away with a distressed face. "I promise you will be safe." I moved my head trying to look into her eyes. I hated that I had upset her and made her worry.

Caroline looked back at me with a small smile. "I know you will keep me safe." She said. "I'm sorry but I am not feeling well; my head had been hurting all morning but it has gotten a lot worse sitting in the sun." Caroline stood up. "Maybe I should go lie down for a while."

I immediately stood. "I will come with you." I said with worry dripping from my voice. I didn't like to see her sick. I would have loved to turn her but I promised I wouldn't bring it up again; I would wait until she would ask me to do it.

Caroline and I walked back up to my large bedroom; I thought of it more as ours but she always referred to it as mine. "You really don't have to stay in here with me." She said with a smile as she climbed into our bed. I drew the curtains closed to that she would be able to fall asleep more easily.

"There is not enough time in the day to make up for the past six hundred hears. I love spending time with you, even if I am just lying next to you watching you sleep." I said quietly as I climbed into bed next to her.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I brushed her hair off her face and lightly kissed her head as she drifted off to sleep.

A few more days have passed and there had been no more sightings of Mikael. If he was actually here there would have been no way he would have moved on so quickly so I knew he was either keeping a low profile or he wasn't really around in the first place.

Caroline's birthday was approaching and since she has not been feeling well I decided to throw a party for her, hoping that would help her to feel better. The moment I told Rebekah she was excited since she loved to plan parties.

"I don't need a party." Caroline said as she ate her breakfast. "It really isn't necessary to go to all this trouble for me."

"It's no trouble." I paused. "Besides I am scared what Rebekah might do if I tell her to cancel all the work she has put into this party." I gave her a small smirk before taking a sip of my drink. Caroline laughed and looked down at her plate. I made a face. "Maybe I should send for a doctor." I was full of concern for her health.

Caroline looked up and gave me a warm smile. "I'm fine." She lied. I could read her and always tell when she was lying; it helped that she was an awful liar.

I stood up and walked over to her. I cupped her cheek with my hand. "Please don't lie to me. I will send word with one of the servants; the doctor should be here by tomorrow morning." She said nothing in return. She knew arguing with me would be pointless.

_**So this chapter had a lot of 'catching the other up' in it. I hope you still enjoyed it! Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for the reviews! I have been a little nervous about this chapter ( I think that is why I have been putting off writing it) since I know a lot of people have very strong opinions about what is about to happen in the story. Hopefully you enjoy it and I don't lose any readers!**_

**CHAPTER 14**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I laid in bed and let the doctor examine me. Although I am not sure if you could call it much of an examination compared to now a days.

"So, Miss. When did the headaches begin?" He asked

"About…two weeks ago." I estimated.

"Any other symptoms?"

"I have been really tired even though I have been getting more than enough sleep, and a couple days ago I felt sick to my stomach for a few days but that passed."

"Hmmm." The doctor said. I looked over at Klaus who was sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed. He had a nervous look on his face as he watched and listened to the doctor. I gave him a small reassuring smile. "And the last time you had intercourse?"

"Two days ago." I said.

The doctor moved the blankets aside and started to feel my stomach as a confused look washed over my face.

"Well you are perfectly fine." I saw Klaus sigh in relief. "And I am sure you will be feeling back to yourself in about eight months or so." I creased my eyebrows and looked at the doctor. "You are pregnant."

"What that's impossible…" I stopped when I thought about the times I had sex with Klaus when we were both human. "Oh my god." She said softly.

"Congratulations." The doctor said looking back and forth between me and Klaus.

The doctor walked out of the room and I looked over at Klaus who seemed to still be in shock. "Klaus." I said quietly. A few minutes responded before he finally stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and took my hand. "I must have gotten pregnant when we were both human." I said for the first time out loud. I placed the hand not held by Klaus over my forehead and tried my best to calm down. I looked over at Klaus again. "Can you say something?" I said with a small fake laugh.

"I…I'm sorry, I am just stunned." He paused and looked at me. His eyes were glossy like he was going to cry. "Don't get me wrong, I am more than pleased. It's just a little overwhelming when I have made peace with never having children long ago." Klaus was quiet for a few more seconds before he brought his hand up to cup my cheek; he gently pressed his lips to mine and when he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine and smiled. "I love you."

I smiled back at him and my worries and nervousness disappeared…at least for now. "I love you too." I had never even took the time to think if I wanted kids before I was turned and then after I figured it was impossible so I pushed the idea of kids out of my head. I was more than thrilled to be having Klaus' child and I just hoped that starting a family with him would change the awful things he would do in the future.

"Not to overwhelm you, but shall I have Rebekah cancel the party?"

"No. we should have it." I paused and draped my hand over my belly. "We have another reason to celebrate now." Klaus placed his hand gently on top of mine and gave me another kiss.

**KLAUS' P.O.V.**

That afternoon we gathered the family together to tell them the big news. "So, Caroline and I met with the doctor this morning." I noticed the faces of my siblings and couldn't help but be a little happy that they were worried for her; they loved Caroline and thought of her as a member of the family. "Caroline is fine." I said reassuring everyone. I gently took Caroline's hand in mine and looked at her with a smile then looked back at my siblings. "Caroline is pregnant. The baby was conceived when we I was human."

"That is amazing." Elijah said with a warm smile.

Rebekah ran over and hugged Caroline; a few tears escaping Rebekah's eyes. After she broke away from Caroline she grabbed me and pulled me into her. "Congratulations." She said quietly. She broke apart from me and gently placed her hand on Caroline's belly. "I can't wait to meet me niece or nephew!" She said.

The congratulations and hugs lasted a bit longer before lunch was served. Caroline actually ate a decent amount which made me happy since her appetite has not been that great lately.

"Do you think it is a boy or a girl, Caroline?" Rebekah asked with a smile. I could tell my sister was more than pleased about becoming an aunt.

"I'm not sure." Caroline said. "I think I am still wrapping my head around the fact that I am pregnant." She said with a small laugh.

It was the night of the ball and Caroline and I were finishing up getting ready; the guests would be arriving shortly. My plan tonight was to ask for her hand in marriage. I had wanted to do it the moment I saw her in the garden; the first time after over six hundred years. Part of me wish I had done it before we found out she was pregnant but I didn't dwell on that much.

Caroline looked beautiful of course. Her hair was pulled back with pieces cascading down around her face. She was wearing the jewelry that I had bought and saved for her ages ago. Rebekah and her had picked out a gorgeous green dress that looked absolutely radiant on her.

"You look absolutely stunning, Sweetheart." I said as I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

We made our way downstairs so we could greet our guests. Once the guests had arrived the music started. Rebekah had whisked Caroline away somewhere so I went to fetch her so we could have a dance.

I noticed them across the room. Rebekah was standing by Caroline in front of a small group of women. Rebekah was probably introducing her to everyone she could. Klaus smiled; he was glad his sister and Rebekah had become close. He walked over to them and lightly tapped Caroline on the shoulder. Her face lit up and she smiled as she looked at me; this of course made me smile. "May I have a dance?" I asked as I held my hand out for her to take. Caroline nodded and took my hand, and then I led her to the dance floor.

"It's a beautiful party." She said as she looked around and admired my sister's work.

"I hope Rebekah hasn't overwhelmed you too much by introducing you to everyone."

Caroline let out her beautiful laugh and shook her head. "She is just trying to make sure I enjoy myself…and I am."

The party had been going on for quite a while now. I had lost Caroline again to my sister and her need to introduce her to everyone at the party. I wanted to speak with Caroline in private so I sought off to look for her. Caroline was by Rebekah and Kol speaking with guests of the party.

"Caroline." I said softy as to not interrupt anyone. She turned to look at me with her usual beautiful smile. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Caroline nodded and we walked away from the small crowd of people.

I led Caroline outside to the garden, a place we spend a lot of our time. Caroline took a seat on the bench and I stood in front of her holding her left hand in mine. I was a little nervous and hoped she couldn't tell. "Caroline for the past six hundred odd years I have wanted nothing more that to see your beautiful face again. The day that I saw you again was the best day in my very long life. I can't even express to you how happy I am that you are carrying my child…our child." I paused and got down on one knee. A sudden look of shock washed over her beautiful face. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a ring. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It was dark outside and the moon was the only thing giving us any light; despite the darkness I saw her eyes build with tears as she nodded her head. "Yes." She whispered. I smiled as I slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her into my arms and kissed her. After celebrating for a little while by ourselves we headed back to the party as soon as we were inside she glanced at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She said quietly.

"I am glad you like it, Darling." I said while placing a small kiss at her temple. Diamonds were set aside for only the wealthy, most rings were made with emeralds and sapphires but diamonds were strong…unbreakable and that described my love for her perfectly. Luckily it didn't take me long to acquire the stone although I would have done just about anything to make sure she received the ring she deserved. Rebekah came over to us the moment she spotted us walk in. I was almost sure that she had guessed what I had wanted to talk to Caroline about.

The moment Rebekah appeared in front of us Caroline held out her hand to show her ring off to Rebekah. "Congratulations." She said as she took Caroline's hand in her own. She pulled Caroline in for a hug than hugged me. Our small time of happiness was interrupted by one of my guards running into the castle with a scared expression on his face.

"I stiffened immediately."

"Lord Niklaus!" He said as he approached Rebekah, Caroline, and myself. "It's Mikael. He was spotted several times around the castle grounds by three different guards including myself.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I looked at Klaus' face and saw things I rarely ever saw in his face the two main being panic and worry. "Kol!" Klaus shouted and Kol was at our sides in a few seconds.

"Take Rebekah and Caroline to the cabin." He paused. "Mikael is out there."

"Wait!" I said. "I am not leaving you." I said in the most serious tone I have ever said.

"Caroline this is not up for discussion, you are leaving with Kol and Rebekah and that is final!" He looked away from her and looked at Kol. I will fetch you a horse and wagon and meet you out back."

Klaus was gone before I could say another word to him. Tears were building in my eyes again but this time they weren't a sign of joy. I was scared out of my mind and Klaus had just left me; I knew I would be safe with Rebekah and Kol but still I couldn't believe that he was going to send me along without him by my side.

Kol and Rebekah each grabbed one of my hands and led me outside. We didn't even wait for Klaus for a second before he pulled up to us. Kol jumped in the wagon right away grabbing the reigns from Klaus before he jumped out. Klaus helped Rebekah into the wagon.

"Take care of her." He said looking at Kola and Rebekah. He turned to me and placed a gentle quick kiss on my lips. "I love you; I will come to you soon." He placed his hand on my belly for a moment then lifted me up into the wagon and took off back into the house.

Kol pulled away from the house. I couldn't hold in the tears any longer, not that I was trying very hard. I let them fall freely down my face and Rebekah pulled me into her and let me cry on her shoulder.

It had been hours before Kol stopped the wagon in front of a very small cabin. "We will only stay here so you can sleep; then we will go someplace more secure." Rebekah said as she stood up. Kol helped both of the girls out of the wagon and they went inside.

"Come on I will show you to the bedroom so you can get some sleep."

"I doubt I will be able to sleep until Klaus returns." I said as I followed Rebekah down a small hallway.

She opened the door to the room and we both stepped inside. "At least try, my niece or nephew needs their beauty rest." She said with a smile before leaving Caroline alone in the room.

Rebekah sat by Kol and sighed. "Are you worried." She asked turning towards her brother.

Kol slowly looked at her. "Yes." He answered simply.

Rebekah closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair. She didn't sleep; they both knew that they wouldn't be sleeping, not with Mikael so close.

_**So this is a little shorter than some of my other chapters but I know you guys have waited a while for this so I wanted to get this up. But hopefully when I hear that you guys are still enjoying the story I won't be as nervous to start the next chapter! ;)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am thrilled that I received so many positive reviews on the last chapter; thank you so much! Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I had some trouble with my flash drive (long story short…it's in two pieces now) and I had over half of this chapter and a chapter of one of my other stories written and saved on there…when it broke I had to start all over!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter #15!**_

**Chapter 15**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I hated watching her leave without me by her side. My priority was keeping her safe…and of course our child safe and I knew she would be safe with Rebekah and Kol but it was still difficult; I knew Mikael wanted me dead the most out of my siblings so I knew he would follow me. I walked back inside and immediately looked for Elijah; he of course was making sure all of our guests were o their way out.

"We need to leave." I said in a low voice to him. Elijah nodded and we headed outside through the back door. I looked at the garden…our garden for a moment. Even if we were able to come back here it wouldn't be the same. Mikael liked to burn down everything at each of our homes as somewhat of a warning to us. Elijah and I headed in the opposite direction in which Kol, Rebekah and Caroline went. We had to make sure Mikael was no longer following us before we could meet up with the others.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning to Rebekah softly saying my name. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Good morning." She said. I smiled back at her but didn't say anything. "I brought you some food, it's all I could get but we will get you more on our way to the new castle." Rebekah handed me a plate with some bread and fruit. "Eat up; we are going to be leaving soon."

Rebekah left the room and I ate the bread and picked at some of the fruit. I was a little worried that Klaus had not come last night. The ride wasn't that long and with his vampire speed he should have been here in no time. After I finished the food I left the room and went to look for Kol and Rebekah.

"Good morning, Darling?" Kol said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." I said honestly. These past few days have been overwhelming. Finding out about the pregnancy, Klaus proposing then Mikael showing up. It would have been hard enough sleeping if I knew Klaus was safe, so no knowing made it impossible.

Kol gave me a small smile; he knew there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better. "I am going to go get the wagon ready." He said before walking out of the small cabin.

"Wait, we can't leave yet." I said turning to Rebekah. "Klaus and Elijah haven't come back yet." I was extremely worried that something had happened and they had just not told me yet.

"Klaus and Elijah will be gone a bit longer. They need to make sure Mikael isn't following them before they meet up with us."

My face fell. It was bad enough having to spend last night without Klaus now I was going to have to spend and indefinite amount of nights without him. I knew he was doing it to protect me and his brother and sister but it didn't make me worry or miss him any less.

"It's a long ride to the new castle, but we will stop and get you something more substantial than fruit and bread to eat on the way."

I smiled. I was glad me and Rebekah had gotten so close, same with Kol. I loved being part of a real family. I loved my mom and dad but I always seemed to be alone, and I never knew what it was like to have siblings…until now that is. I followed Rebekah outside and a few seconds later Kol pulled up in the wagon. He jumped down and helped me up and into the wagon then even though Rebekah was a vampire and obviously not needing it he helped her in as well.

It was a very long journey; they stopped several times just like Rebekah promised to pick me up some food. By the time they arrived at the castle it was already well into the night. It was dark so I really couldn't see the castle too well but did notice that it was surrounded by trees; unlike the other one which was a lot more open and had that beautiful garden. Thinking of the garden of course immediately got me thinking of Klaus. I hoped that there would be some chance that he was waiting inside for me, ready to scoop me up in his arms and pull me in for a deep passionate kiss; but he wasn't. There were however a few maids there already; Klaus must have sent them ahead to prepare the rooms for them.

I followed Rebekah inside as Kol walked behind me. They were so protective of her and she was just so thankful that she had found people that care so much about her. "Come, I will show you to Klaus' bed chamber; you must be exhausted." Rebekah said as she glanced back at me. Rebekah walked up the large staircase and I followed behind her trying to check out the castle as I did. She turned to the left and then walked down a long hallway. She stopped at the last door on the left before opening it and gesturing me to go inside. "We will get you some clothes tomorrow." Rebekah sighed as she looked at my worried face. "Nik will be fine I promise. He is very intelligent; he won't let anything happen to him now that he has you back." She paused and gave me a small smile which I did my best to return. "Try to get some sleep…my niece or nephew need to rest after the hectic couple of days." She paused again. "My door is two doors down and Kol's is the last door down the other hallway."

After Rebekah left the room and closed the door behind her Caroline plopped down on the large bed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep but she knew that she had to at least try. She pulled back the blankets and was about to get in when someone grabbed her and before she could scream for help they had their hand over her mouth. I tried to wiggle free from their grip but it was no use…I wasn't going anywhere.

I must have been knocked out because the next thing I knew I was tied to a large tree. The sun had not come up yet but the sky was getting lighter. I heard footsteps and instinctively tried to get loose even though I already knew the knots were too tight. A man stepped out from behind a tree; I slowly lifted my head to stare my kidnapper in the face and was instantly scared for my life. It was Mikael.

**REBEKAH'S P.O.V.**

It woke up early the next morning; I hadn't heard form Caroline but decided to let her sleep as long as she could; the past couple days have been a lot for her. I headed downstairs and found Kol already eating breakfast.

"Good morning." My tone had a little bit of tiredness behind it; I would sleep better once Nik and Elijah were back.

"Morning sister. One of Nik's guards came in a few moments ago. He said Mikael was no longer following them and Nik and Elijah will be back tonight…they just wanted to be one hundred percent sure before they came back." Kol said with a smile.

"Well, Caroline will be relieved." Rebekah said sighing in relief herself.

"Shall we wake her and tell her the good news?" Kol asked.

"In a while. Now that she is pregnant she needs more sleep and I know she didn't get much last night."

It was coming up on early afternoon and Caroline had still not left the bed chamber. Rebekah decided that she would go fetch her and make her come down and have something to eat. She knocked a few times but Caroline didn't answer. Rebekah opened the door and let herself inside. Klaus' bed was empty. Rebekah quickly scanned the room looking for Caroline but she was nowhere to be seen. "Caroline!" She began calling out. "Caroline!" There was no answer, Rebekah ran from the room and headed to the staircase. "Kol!" She yelled out. Kol was already halfway up the stairs by the time Rebekah hit the first step. "She's gone!

"She's what?" Kol said his face was filled with panic.

"Mikael took her…it had to of been Mikael!"

"Why would he bother with her…" Kol said.

"Nik. Taking her assures that Nik will give himself over to him to save her." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Kol pulled me in for a hug and rubbed the back of my head with his hand.

"We will get her back." He paused and stepped away from me. "I am going to send out Klaus' guard so we know where they are by the time Elijah and Nik get back."

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Elijah and I would be at the castle soon. We had lost Mikael much faster than we usually did so I had sent a guard back to let them know we would be home soon. I had to make sure I wasn't bringing leading Mikael to Caroline. I hated to think what he might do to her especially if he found out she was carrying his child; a child who will have the werewolf gene.

It was twilight when we arrived at the castle. Something seemed off, I had made sure several guards and servants would be here for Rebekah, Kol, and Caroline. Elijah and I walked in and the first thing I saw was Rebekah sitting at the bottom of the staircase; her head was in her hands and she looked like she was crying.

She heard us and stood up taking a few steps in our direction. "He took her." She said.

I suddenly couldn't feel anything in my body. "What?"

"I went to wake Caroline this morning and she wasn't in her bed. I think Mikael took her." A few tears fell to her already tear stained cheek.

I was quiet for a few seconds. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Why would you leave her alone?" I yelled.

Rebekah jumped. "What was I supposed to do?" She asked; the tears were pouring from her eyes now. "Sit in a chair all night and watch her sleep?"

Tears were building in my eyes and my vision was quickly becoming blurry. "That is what I would have done!" I yelled while taking another step toward Rebekah.

"Alright enough." Elijah said. Just then Kol walked through the front door and everyone turned to look at him.

"I can't believe the two of you. You had one job!" Klaus said shaking his head.

"Come on." Kol said. "You know Rebekah and I both love Caroline. She is like a sister to us and if you don't think that we are just as worried about her and scared than you are wrong." Kol said keeping his voice calm.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

"Why did you take me?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew why. He wanted Klaus dead and the best way to lure him out of hiding or get him to stop running would be to kidnap me.

"You are a smart girl." He paused and took a seat against a tree that was across from me. "I am sure if you haven't all ready you will figure it out soon." He smirked and began to spin a wooden dagger in his hands; the white oak dagger.

"What kind of man would want to kill his own children?" I said as I looked at him in disgust. I hated him. This man was nothing but evil to Klaus before they turned and now instead of just letting him be he has to hunt him down and try to kill him.

Mikael chuckled and shook his head; he kept his eyes on the dagger and didn't bother looking up at me. "Yes, I remember you are quite outspoken." He paused and glanced up at her. "I am curious as to how my son has kept you human after six hundred odd years." I turned away from him. I wasn't about to get into a personal discussion with this monster. He laughed again. "Well, I am sure my children will be along shortly to attempt whatever rescue they have planned."

Caroline was nervous. She knew Klaus was smart and he wouldn't jump into a fight without a plan but she was scared that Mikael taking her may cloud his judgment a bit. Klaus wasn't a hybrid yet but there were four of them and only one of Mikael. She liked the odds; she just hoped that no one would become collateral damage.

"You're an ass." I said in a low voice.

Mikael slowly stood up and walked over to me. My heart rate increased and I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. I don't think I had ever been more scared of someone in my life. I knew it was because he had no humanity in him when he was human and now he was a monster with super strength.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he swung the back of his hand across my face.

I tasted blood on my lip. I did everything I could to hold in the tears. I would not let this asshole make me cry, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #15. No Klaroline this chapter but don't worry I am sure they will meet again soon! Please don't forget to review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I am so sorry that the updates on this story have been a bit slow…I will do my best to try and get back to updating a bit quicker! I am thinking there will be about 5 or 6 more chapters to this story.**_

**CHAPTER 16**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

The sun was beginning to set and I knew that if Klaus had not made it home by now he would be there soon; she just kept hoping that they would have an air tight plan before they came to save her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of them.

Mikael began to pace back in forth in front of her. He was either nervous about going up against all of his children or he was starting to worry that he was wrong and Klaus didn't care enough to come and rescue me; Caroline found it difficult to read him

Mikael stopped short and looked up at her; noticing her eyes on him. Caroline quickly dropped her head but Mikael continued to stared at her. "What do you want?" He shouted at her. Caroline jumped at the sound of his voice said nothing and Mikael let out a disgusted sigh. She was truly terrified of this man, he was most likely the cruelest person she had ever met and she hated him with a passion because of how he treated Klaus.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I was thankful that Elijah had sort of taken over the mission since I was in no position to think straight. The four of us stood outside and tried to come up with some sort of plan.

"Niklaus, you go straight for Caroline and get her out of there."

"Is that the best idea?" Kol said. My head whipped around to look at Kol. "I just mean maybe Rebekah should take care of getting Caroline." He paused. "Because no offence to our baby sis but I would rather have you fighting with Elijah and I…we would have a better chance." Kol said looking at me.

Elijah also turned to me. I could tell he thought it was a good idea also. I turned to Rebekah. "Take her to a few towns over and get her to a doctor immediately, I want to make sure the baby is alright."

"Of course." Rebekah said with a small nod.

I pulled a dagger from a long black box then took out a small glass bottle and placed it in my pocket.

"Do you think we will get close enough?" Kol asked.

I nodded. "This dagger _will _be in Mikael's heart." I said. If anything happened to Caroline or the baby I would have never forgive myself, Mikael had to die…there was no other option. "Let's go."

Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah followed me; we headed to the wooded area about a mile from the castle. If Mikael was keeping her close by that is where she would be. We stuck together even though we would have covered more ground faster splitting up. Once we found her I didn't want to have to wait to get her away from him. After a while of walking I heard voices and immediately recognized them both.

Kol, Elijah and I circled around so we could get behind Mikael. Rebekah stayed put and listened so she knew when to grab Caroline. My brothers and I were quite a ways from where Mikael stood; I glanced at both of them and nodded. We sped over to Mikael, I grabbed him behind holding his hands behind his back. Elijah quickly looked around for the stake that he planned on using on me. I knew that he wouldn't have come this far without a white oak stake. We had the dagger but that was plan B; I wanted Mikael dead and the white oak stake was the only way for that to happen.

"Took you longer than I thought to show up." Mikael said with a small laugh. "I was beginning to think I misjudged your feelings for this human."

I grabbed his neck and shoved him up against a nearby tree. "Don't speak of her." I said through my teeth.

"I must say I am surprised to see you all here…well most of you anyway." Mikael said as I continued to have my hands at his throat. It was obvious he was referring to the fact that Finn was not present. "I never thought you could talk your siblings into helping you with this." He said with another small chuckle.

"Caroline is our sister. There is nothing we wouldn't do to protect her and keep her safe." Kol said as he shoved a tree branch in Mikael's side. Mikael winced slightly from pain but that was all the reaction we got. Mikael used his right leg to kick Kol in the chest sending him a few feet away and landing over by Caroline and Rebekah.

"Kol." Caroline said through her tears.

As I turned at the sound of Caroline's voice I saw that Rebekah already had Caroline in her arms and they were gone a second later. I breathed a small sigh of relief. Mikael took full advantage of my distraction and got loose; he ran in the direction the girls did so the three of us went after him. Elijah grabbed him and through him against a tree, Kol grabbed the other side of him and they both held his arms back while I pulled out the dagger and quickly dipped it in the small bottle before plunging it in his heart.

We watched as his body turned grey and then Elijah and Kol slowly placed him on the ground. The three of us stood over him and stared for a few moments before I bent down to pick him up.

"Niklaus." Elijah said. "Kol and I can take care of this. We will bring him back to the castle and get him into a casket." He paused as I looked up at him. "Go catch up to Rebekah and Caroline. Make sure she is alright."

Klaus stood up and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thank you." He turned to Kol and gave him a small nod before running off to catch up with the girls.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Rebekah finished untying me then scooped me up and began to run. I was beginning to get nauseous from the fast movement but I knew we had to get away fast so I dealt with it for as long as I could.

"Rebekah." I said in a quiet voice, I was exhausted, hungry, and I just wanted to know that Klaus and everyone else I loved was safe. "We have to stop. I am feeling really sick."

Rebekah stopped, they were already pretty far. She gently placed me down on a small nearby bench. I looked around and saw that we were in some kind of small town. Rebekah looked like she was zoning out but I knew she was trying to listen for anything that we may need to run from.

"Did he hurt you?" Rebekah asked her.

I shook my head. "Not really." I said as I touched my lip that still had some dry blood on it. My cheek was still pretty sore from when he slapped me and my hands hurt from the ropes being so tight but she was sure she was fine.

"Nik wants me to take you straight to the doctors so don't even try to convince me you are fine and don't need to go."

I nodded. I knew Klaus would be worried about the baby and I wouldn't argue if he thought that I should see a doctor after all this. A few minutes later I noticed a smiled cross Rebekah's face. I creased my eyebrows and leaned forward. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nik." She said.

"Is he alright." I asked as I stood up. Obviously by her expression he was but I still asked.

Before Rebekah could respond to me Klaus was in front of me. His presence at just a few inches away made me jump but I immediately smiled and threw my arms around his neck as he pulled me in for a hug. "Are you alright?" He whispered."

I nodded. "Yes." I said as a few tears fell from my eyes. "Are you?"

I felt him chuckle against my cheek. He pulled away and placed both his hands on my cheeks. "Yes. I am perfectly fine." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. "We daggered him. Kol and Elijah are bringing him back to the castle." He paused. "Come on we will head back home and I will send for the doctor first thing in the morning."

"So…Elijah and Kol are alright too?" I asked. Klaus smiled and nodded. I let out a small sigh of relief that my family was safe.

"We should get a wagon." Rebekah suggested. "Caroline was feeling a bit nauseous from running."

After acquiring a wagon they headed home to the castle. Caroline couldn't wait to climb into bed and cuddle against Klaus. When they walked inside Elijah was still up waiting to speak with Klaus.

"Niklaus, I realize the late hour but if I may just have a moment to speak with you."

Klaus placed his hand on the small of my back and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Go on upstairs, Sweetheart. I will be up soon." I nodded and headed upstairs to our bed chamber.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

The only thing I wanted to do was run upstairs and get into bed with my soon to be wife. But Elijah's serious tone and facial expression made me postpone what I wanted.

"Everything alright brother?" I asked once Caroline was upstairs.

"I would like to discuss Finn." Elijah paused he may have been waiting for me to say something but I didn't so he continued. "It has been years, Niklaus. Now with the Mikael situation handled I think it's a good time to…"

"We never found the stake, Elijah." I said taking a step toward my brother. "I know Mikael; he didn't come here without a way to kill me. There had to have been a stake."

"Did you ask Caroline about it?"

"No. she has been through enough these past few days." Klaus paused. "I will see if she is up to speaking about what happened tomorrow, but I won't push her." He looked away. "Did you and Kol…"

"We searched the area very thoroughly. No stake and no other vampires."

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

The minute I was inside the room I peeled off my dress and tossed it on one of the nearby chairs. I really did not care for these clothes. They were fine once in a while but not for everyday and definitely not when I felt like crap all the time, being pregnant was hard enough the least I could ask for is comfortable clothing. What I wouldn't give for my yoga pants and a tank top right now she said to herself. I stripped off my undergarments and tossed them over near my dress; I was determined to be comfortable tonight.

I walked over to the bed; completely naked and crawled underneath the blankets. I turned on my side and pulled the blankets close then waited patiently for Klaus. It was a few minutes before I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Klaus closing the door behind him. I smiled; I couldn't wait until I could cuddle up next to him.

Klaus undressed then walked over to the bed; he smiled when he saw me. "Well, I enjoy how you have chosen to go to bed this evening." He said as he smiled and showed off his sexy dimples.

I sighed. "Clothes in this time are not very comfortable." I said slightly making a pouting face.

Klaus pulled me towards him and placed a soft kiss at my temple. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He paused. "I will do my best to find you something comfortable to wear." He gently placed his hand on my belly and began to lightly rub his hand over it.

I looked over at him and smiled, I loved how sweet he was with me. "I'm excited to see you with our baby." I said softly. I placed my hand over his as he continued to rub my belly. I turned on my side quickly and I could tell he was about to ask what was wrong but I smiled. "Can you hear the baby's heartbeat?

Klaus dropped his head a little and his eyes began to dart around as he listened closely. Klaus slowly turned his head to me; his eyes were glazed over almost as if he was going to cry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can hear it." He whispered.

I saw a tear roll down his cheek and I pushed myself up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you." I said softly.

He smiled. "I love you too, Sweetheart." He pulled me back into him and I laid my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. It has been hectic these past few days and you and my son or daughter needs rest."

I cuddled against Klaus and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again I am sorry that it took so long for me to get this up…I will make sure I get Chapter #17 up in less time! Please review and let me know you are still reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for all the reviews; you guys have NO idea how much I love reading your thoughts after you read the chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 17**

_About seven and a half months later…_

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Sleeping with my new incredibly huge stomach was getting to be quite impossible. The need to pee was now a constant feeling, and my back and hips ached twenty-four hours a day. I turned to my other side for the fourteenth time that night. Klaus of course was sleeping but woke immediately as I turned. He was usually a deep sleeper but for the past few weeks he his eyes pop open the second I move. I know he is anxious for me to go in labor and the truth was so was I.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yea." I said with a small sigh. "It is impossible sleeping like this."

Klaus gave me a small smile. "Not much longer." He said as he rubbed my belly with his hand. I loved to see this side of Klaus and I couldn't wait to see him with our son or daughter.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

"I don't understand why it is you can't allow Finn to join the rest of us." Elijah said as he took a seat beside me with a drink in his hand.

"Elijah." I said in a warning tone. "I said I didn't want to get into it until Caroline has the baby and decides if she wants to be turned."

"But I don't understand what one has to do with the other."

I gave him a pointed look. But before I could say anything Caroline walked into the room. I never spoke of Finn in front of her. I knew she obviously knew him from when we were all human but she never asked where he was now and I never volunteered the information.

"Sorry, I don't want to interrupt…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sweetheart. Is everything alright?" Caroline did not look well at all and it made me feel so helpless that there wasn't anything I could do to relive some of the painfulness of the pregnancy.

"Could you maybe send for the doctor?" She paused and placed her hands on her belly. "I have been feeling a bit off all day."

I sped over to her at once and placed one hand around her waist and the other on her belly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said with a small smile. "I actually think I may be in labor."

Come, Sweetheart, I will take you upstairs." I walked her up the stairs and to our bed chamber. "Lie down." He said as they approached the bed. "I am going to have someone fetch the doctor. I will be back in a moment."

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I rearranged the pillows on the bed in all different formations trying to make myself even just a bit more comfortable. The pains in my belly were growing more intense. I was sure I was in labor and just prayed that everything would go smoothly since I didn't exactly have modern medicine at my fingertips.

I gave up trying to get comfortable. I let out a loud sigh and placed my hands on my large belly as I let my head fall back on the pillows. I heard the door open and Klaus was at my side a second later. He took my hand in his and smiled down at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful." I said immediately.

It was an hour before the doctor finally arrived. Klaus of course was burning with rage that it had taken him so long even though I reminded him several times that he was only human and couldn't exactly get here in a blink of an eye.

The doctor confirmed what I had already been ninety-nine percent positive about…I was in labor. Hearing the doctor say it made it real and I immediately became terrified. I had been nervous about the labor and delivery for weeks but now that the time was here I was beyond terrified. My hand was still in Klaus' and I gave it a small squeeze.

"It will be a while longer before you are ready to deliver. I will come back in a few hours and check on you."

Klaus stood up as the doctor was placing his instruments back in his bag. "Absolutely not." Klaus said sternly. "You will stay right here until she is ready to deliver."

"Klaus." I said trying my best to calm him down.

Klaus glanced down at me. "Rebekah." He called out louder than necessary. Rebekah appeared in the doorway seconds later. "Please show Dr. Lawson to the kitchen and get him something to eat." Rebekah nodded then left the room with the doctor.

Klaus climbed into bed with me and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm scared." I said softly.

Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of my head and placed his hand on my belly. "Everything will be fine, Sweetheart. I would never let anything bad happen to you." He whispered.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V**_.

The doctor came up a few hours later and Caroline was ready to push. The look on her face pained me. I hated to see her so scared and in so much pain and not be able to do anything for her.

"Lady Rebekah." The doctor said. "Would you please bring up some hot water and a few extra blankets?" Rebekah nodded and was back a few moments later with the requested items.

Caroline's hand squeezed mine as the doctor told her to push. Her forehead was covered in sweat and tears fell from her eyes. After pushing she would let her head fall back onto the pillows and tried to breathe through the pain. I had never felt more helpless in my life.

Caroline continued to push for what seemed like forever. "I can't do this anymore." She said through her tears.

I leaned in closer to her and gently kissed her hand. "Sweetheart, I know you can do this."

Caroline shook her head as the tears continued to fall. "It hurts."

"I need you to give me one more big push." The doctor said.

I placed my hand on the top of her head and brushed away the few strands of her hair. Caroline pushed again and a few seconds later we heard the cries of a baby.

"Congratulations." The doctor said with a warm smile. "It's a girl."

She was absolutely beautiful. I looked down at a smiling Caroline and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Is she alright?" Caroline asked immediately.

The doctor placed the baby on the other side of the bed and did a quick check-up before wrapping her in a blanket. "She is just perfect." She said handing the baby to Caroline.

"I will come back in the morning to check on her and on you." He said. "Congratulations again Lord Niklaus and Lady Caroline."

"She is beautiful." Caroline whispered to me.

"Just like her mother." I added not taking his eyes off his gorgeous daughter. "We should discuss a name, Sweetheart."

Caroline looked away from our daughter and up at me for the first time since she was born. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked with a smile. I smiled at her as she gently placed our daughter in my arms.

I sat back in the chair and held her close to my chest. It was hard to believe how much I loved her after only knowing her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful. Her head had a thin layer of blonde hair and she had Caroline's creamy white skin.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I laid back on the bed and watched Klaus with our daughter; something that I had been wanting to see since I found out I was pregnant.

"Should we call Rebekah and the others in?" I asked. I knew everyone was probably waiting at the door to come in and greet their new niece.

"It is up to you, Darling."

Caroline smiled. "Come on in guys." She said at a normal volume; knowing they would be able to hear.

Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah all walked in and headed straight to the baby.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked looking over at me.

"I'm alright. A little tired." I said with a smile.

"And what is my beautiful niece's name?" Kol asked.

Klaus looked over at me and I smiled. "We are still thinking about it." I answered.

Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol eventually left us alone with the baby. Klaus had a couple maids come in and help me change into my night gown and then changed the sheets on the bed. Klaus got into bed beside me and placed the baby in my arms. He scooted closer to me; leaving no space between us.

"We need to choose a name." I said with a small sigh as I looked into her sleeping face.

"Any thoughts?"

"Well…" I said. "I was thinking of my mother's middle name. "Abigail."

"I like it." Klaus said quietly with a smile.

"And I thought for a middle name…Rebekah." I paused. "Abigail Rebekah Mikaelson." I looked up at Klaus. "I think it's pretty."

Klaus nodded. "I agree. I am sure Rebekah will be delighted about the middle name."

Life with a newborn was certainly tiring. Since there were no breast pumps I was required to do every feeding and it did get very exhausting. When she would wake up during the night I would feed her and Klaus would always sit with her until she fell asleep. I would try to fall asleep but I couldn't help but peek through my closed eyes and stare at him holding her. He would softly talk to her, and I even heard him very quietly singing a few times. It amazed me how good he was with her; the way he held her, the way he looked at her. He was so protective over her, just as much as he was over me.

"I have to head to town for a little while. I should be back when Abby wakes for her middle of the night feeding."

"What needs your attention this late in town?" I asked confused. Klaus rarely ever left me and Abby alone and he never went to town this late at night.

Klaus smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my lips before bending down and placing a kiss on Abigail's forehead. "I just need to take care of something." He looked back up into my eyes. "I will be back soon. I promise."

He walked out the door with Kol behind him. I found that a bit odd since Elijah was usually his choice companion on any journey he would take. But I am sure he trusted Elijah more to keep Abby and I safe while he was gone.

I took a seat in the other room. It was still a bit early to head to bed and Abby was fully awake still. Elijah walked in the room a few minutes later and took a seat in a nearby chair as he sipped his drink.

"She is already growing so much." He said looking over at Abigail.

I nodded. "I know, she looks so different from when she was born." I paused and looked up at Elijah. "I know you are close with some witches." She started. "I was wondering since I am here now what will happen when we eventually get to my time. Will my parents have had a different child?" I asked. I had been thinking about this for some time and it hurt to think I wouldn't see my mom again.

"Honestly I am not sure how it works, your being here." He paused and took another sip. "I am sure if you ask Niklaus he would take you to the witch that brought you back here. She may be able to answer your questions."

I nodded. "I know. I am just a little scared of the answers…I think that is why I have waited so long to bring it up to him."

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I hated leaving Caroline and Abigail. But I had received word that Katarina was in town and after she had ruined my chance at breaking the curse it was time I got my revenge. Revenge for not only ruining the curse but for killing Caroline in her present time. I asked Kol to come along so that Elijah could stay and keep an eye on Caroline and Abigail.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I do have a picture of Abigail that I will probably put up in my photo album next chapter! Please remember to review!**_

_***SOME INFORMATION – The whole thing with Katarina happened about a hundred years before Klaus brought Caroline back to him.***_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am really excited about what I have planned for this story and can't wait to write the next couple chapters!**_

**CHAPTER 18**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Klaus returned home just as Abby finished her middle of the night feeding. After peeling off his clothes; leaving him only in his underwear he crawled into bed and crashed his lips to mine.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said softly. He gently took Abby from me and leaned against the head of the bed. "And hello beautiful girl." He said softly.

I sighed. I had been angry with him for leaving us so abruptly and so late at night with no explanation but then he goes and acts all sweet almost making me forget. "Where did you go tonight?" I asked. I could hear the slight anger in my voice so I knew that he had picked up on it as well.

"I am sorry I had to leave so suddenly…"

"No." I said. "I know you are sorry and you really didn't want to leave Abby and me but that isn't what I asked. I asked you where you went and the fact that you are not answering me is really starting to scare me."

Klaus let out a soft sigh before he looked up at me. "I had received word that Katarina was spotted in town."

"So, you left to go seek revenge on something that happened a century ago?" She paused. "You didn't kill her did you?" I was so nervous what my being here was doing to my friends. Klaus sighed but didn't answer. "Well?" I asked again.

"No." He said simply. "She is locked in a cell in the dungeon."

"I let out a breath and turned to shake my head. "You have to release her."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart but that is not going to happen." Abby had fallen asleep so Klaus stood up to place her in her bed that was a few feet from our bed. "Why is her welfare so important to you? You told me that she killed you in your time."

"That is true." I said. "But she also turned Damon and Stefan, and if Stefan is not around to save Elena she will die."

"The doppelganger that I use to break the curse." Klaus said. He paused. "Well, if you know when Stefan is supposed to save her that is a simple fix…we will just be there to save Elena."

"That isn't the point." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Look I am already terrified of what I have changed by coming back to you." I paused. "I can't just let something this huge change." Klaus continued to sit quietly so I decided to bring up going to see the witch. "Speaking of my past slash our future…I was wondering if we could go speak with the witch that brought me back here. Maybe she would be able to tell us what it means exactly for me to stay here and how things are going to change."

"Of course. I will take you to her whenever you want." He paused. "As for Katarina; I cannot promise her release." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "Caroline she ruined everything by running off on me. I could have broken that curse a hundred years ago and I could be a hybrid right now."

"Who cares?" I paused. "Do you really think being a hybrid would make me love you anymore? Would it make Abby love you anymore?" I paused again. "No, it wouldn't. You would still be you except you would be able to turn into a wolf." I said rolling my eyes."It's ridiculous how much effort you have put into breaking this stupid curse." I pulled the blankets over me and laid down facing away from Klaus.

It had been a few days since Klaus had told me that Katarina was being held in the dungeon. I knew I wasn't going to be able to convince Klaus to let her go so I knew it would fall on me. I had already probably changed more than I should have in the future and I didn't want to change more by letting Klaus kill Katherine.

Klaus was planning on going into town after dinner with Kol and Elijah to have a drink at a saloon. I would be home alone with Rebekah and Abby and she knew Rebekah would be easily distracted if I offered her some Auntie/Niece time. Once the men left I slipped out of mine and Klaus' bed chambers and walked down the hall with Abby to Rebekah's door.

"Hi Auntie Beka." I said with a smile. "Your favorite niece wanted to see if you were interested in bonding time."

"Of course!" Rebekah said with a huge smile.

"Do you really not mind?" I asked. "I was going to grab some food and maybe a quick nap…"

"Go…go…go." She said as she carefully took Abby from my arms. "We will be fine."

After the two disappeared into Rebekah's room I quickly and quietly made my way downstairs. I knew Katherine would be thirsty since she had been locked up for almost three days so I brought down one of the maids that Kol frequently fed from with me downstairs. I prayed Katherine would agree to not drain the poor woman.

The maid and I walked downstairs to the dungeon and then to the cell that Katherine was locked in. The cell bars were coated in vervain and Katherine was seated in a chair with wood through her hands holding them to her legs.

"Katarina." I said quietly. "I am going to let you out. You can feed from this woman but only enough so you are able to escape here."

"I can't." She said in a low voice. She was obviously in pain because she had not fed.

I was confused for a moment but then realized that Klaus must have compelled her to stay in the cell. "Crap." I mumbled.

I heard the front door slam and knew that the men had come back earlier than I had expected them to. I quickly made my way back up the stairs with the maid and after closing the door I turned and ran right into Klaus' chest.

"What were you doing?" Klaus asked. "Where is Abigail?"

"Abigail is upstairs with Rebekah." I said; avoiding the first question completely.

"What were you doing down there?" Klaus asked again.

I tried to move around him but he of course moved so I couldn't. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You know what I was doing." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not like it matters." I paused. "You obviously compelled her to stay down there."

"Caroline I am not getting into this again." Klaus said as he walked away from me. "Just leave it alone."

My eyes were building up with tears but I did my best to keep them from falling from my eyes. I shook my head and just walked away from him and headed upstairs to our bed chamber. Once inside I collapsed onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow. I was overtired because of the constant need to feed Abigail, I was uncomfortable in these damn dresses that I had to wear all the time, and I was beyond frustrated with Klaus because he was so obsessed with revenge. I thought for a moment that I had made a mistake and I should have never gone back in time. I of course immediately felt awful for feeling that way; I loved Klaus no matter how aggravating he was at times and I couldn't imagine never having Abigail.

A few more days passed. They didn't bring up Katarina again but I paid close attention and kept a close eye on things to make sure she was still alive. Klaus had agreed to take me to see the witch that had brought me back to him. Klaus, Abby, and I were in a wagon riding to the witch's home.

It was a very long journey and I was exhausted by the time we reached the small cottage.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I helped Caroline and Abby out of the wagon and the three of us headed to the front door of the cottage.

We headed to the front door and I knocked. The woman answered the door and both Caroline and I gave her a small smile.

"Beatrice." I said. "This is Caroline. She is the young woman that you brought back." He paused. "She was wondering if she could ask you a few questions."

Beatrice glanced over at Caroline then back at me before giving me a small nod. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "Please." She said walking over to the wooden bench. "Have a seat." Caroline sat down and I carefully took Abigail from her arms and sat beside her. "What did you want to ask me?" Beatrice asked as she took a seat next to Caroline.

Caroline took a deep breath in then let it out before she began to speak. "Well, first I am a little curious about the future and what happens to my family and friends…especially my parents."

Beatrice gave her a warm smile and gently placed her hand on Caroline's knee. "Time travel is a very tricky thing." She began. "Even witches aren't one hundred percent sure what happens when you mess around with something small, you came back over three hundred years before you were born." She paused. "I am sorry but there is no way of knowing what has been changed." She paused again and looked into Caroline's heartbreaking face. "I can tell you…you won't run into another you in three hundred years. You are here and there is only one you so your parents could conceive a different child or just not have any, or…there is just as much chance that they will never meet."

Caroline sighed and dropped her eyes down; looking at her shoes. When she lifted her eyes to look at Beatrice again I saw that she had tears building behind them. "So, there is nothing else you can tell me?" Caroline asked.

"I am very sorry." She paused. "I could explain to you my theory…but it is only that…a theory." Caroline nodded her head quickly for her to continue. Beatrice looked around and grabbed two sticks off the ground. She placed one on the bench next to her and held the other in her hand. "This is the time you were born into…the time where your friends and family are now. When Lord Niklaus asked me to bring you to him what I believe happens is that we create another plane." She said grabbing the other stick and putting it beside the first one in her hand. "So you see our future wouldn't be your friends and family's present." She paused and looked over at both Caroline and I. "I know it is a bit confusing."

"No." Caroline said with a very small smile. "Thank you for explaining." She paused. "So would that mean…the future Lord Niklaus wouldn't know if this?" She asked.

"In my theory…no…he wouldn't. But I must tell you again this is only a theory of mine, I am sure many other witches have vastly different ones."

I could tell that Beatrice was heartbroken at disappointing Caroline. "Thank you for your time." Caroline said with a warm smile.

"Of course. I am sorry I could not answer your questions."

Caroline stood up and I followed. "Please don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything." I said with a small nod before we headed back to the wagon.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I was more worried than ever that Beatrice could not give me more straight forward answers. I wasn't sure I believed her theory. There had to be someone that could give me better answers. Klaus helped me into the wagon then handed Abigail to me before getting in himself.

After a while into out long journey home Klaus took a deep breath in then let it out before turning toward me. "I am sure in a couple decades we will be able to find a witch that will know more." He said.

"You know many witches, maybe one of them..."

Klaus cut me off before I could finish. "Sweetheart none of them even thought it was possible to bring you through time so I don't think they will be able to help." He paused. "Give it two or three decades…we will find someone. That is if you are still planning on turning." He said as he glanced over at me.

"I never said I wasn't." I answered simply. "Abby will have to eat soon." I said. I was still upset with him over the whole Katherine thing so I wasn't about to get into a full on conversation with him.

**3 YEARS LATER…**

The past three years have flown by. Abigail was getting so big. She was absolutely beautiful. Klaus insisted that she was the exact replica of me but I saw a lot of him in her…especially her temper…which I guess I have the werewolf blood that she has for that. Katherine was still with us but Klaus had her moved to the small guest house out back. She was of course compelled to stay there and never leave. But Klaus did send over a maid once a day for her to feed on…she was of course compelled not to drink too much. I knew that when eighteen sixty-four rolled around we would most likely get into another fight when I needed him to release her to change the Salvatore's.

We were in the middle of planning our wedding…finally; I felt like we had been engaged forever. The big day was just under two weeks away and I had been up until the early morning hours every night trying to get everything done. I yawned for the fifth time and decided it was time to get to bed. I stood up from Klaus' desk and was about to leave the room when a pair of familiar hands grabbed my waist and covered my mouth while pulling me backwards.

_**Okay sorry for ending it there but…cliffhangers are a part of life! ;) Please remember to review and if I get a lot of them I promise to update this again before I work on my other stories!**_

_**I am putting a picture of Abigail at age three in my photo album for this story so be sure to check it out! /IWouldWaitKlarolineStory**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you for the reviews! The story is once again going to take a little twist so I really hope you like it! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 19**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I was now outside; one of his hands still cupped over my mouth, the other still around my waist. I was beyond confused and tried to break loose but I knew it was useless and wouldn't be able to get free until he wanted me to. We were a good distance from the castle before he finally let me go. I turned around to look him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing…and what are you wear…" Caroline began after noticing that he was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve Henley and his hair was much shorter. "Oh my god." She paused and looked away. "Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her own hand and turned back to look at Klaus, but it wasn't the Klaus she had spent the last three years with, and not in the metaphorical sense. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here…or know I was here?" I said in a yelling whisper. We were pretty far from the castle but I didn't want to chance someone overhearing us. Things were complicated enough without Kol or Rebekah…or god forbid Klaus finding out that twenty-first century Klaus stopped by for a visit.

Klaus smirked. "A witch sent me here as I am sure that is how you arrived. And I am here to bring you back." He continued to stare at her shocked and confused face.

"I am not going anywhere!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. I hated how arrogant he was.

"Caroline too much is changing with you being here." Worry washed over my face, I was afraid something was going to go wrong and his comment made my heart sink in my chest. "Your family and friends are fine…for now." He said with a reassuring look.

I sighed. So much for that witch's theory. "Then how do you even know things are changing…and maybe they will change for the better." I said.

"I can feel that things are different. And would you really want to take the giant risk?" Klaus noticed the ring on her finger and smiled. "I see you said yes." He paused. "I left before I knew the answer."

"So the last thing you remember from this time is you planning on asking me to marry you?" She asked confused. That was almost four years ago.

"Time travel is very messy." He said simply. "It is measured differently when you start moving between time periods." He paused. "How long ago was that?"

"Almost four years."

"Are we married?"

"We." She said gesturing between the two of them. "Are most definitely not married, as for the man in that castle that I am engaged to…the wedding is in two weeks."

Klaus laughed. "You do realize we are the same person." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why has it taken so long…for the wedding?"

Caroline was quiet for a few seconds she really didn't want to bring up the real reason…they were enjoying Abigail and wanted to have the wedding when they had time to plan the grand event. "We have been otherwise occupied."

"You're human." Klaus said; which came out more of a statement then a question.

Caroline nodded slowly. "Look, it's late and I am tired, I am going back inside and going to bed. Don't follow me." She said sternly.

"Caroline." He said as he used his vampire speed to stand in front of me.

I let out a sigh. "What?"

"You can't stay here, Sweetheart." He said quietly. "This isn't your time, you are not meant to be here."

"I can't just leave." I said; my voice was soft.

"I know I wasn't a saint in this time. If you were able to fall in love with me now…"

Caroline dropped her eyes from his and shook her head. "I didn't fall in love with…the person in this time." She paused and brought her eyes back up to him. "I fell in love with you as a human." She noticed the confused look on his face. "Well I guess you don't remember everything…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess this time travel thing is messier then I thought."

"Caroline." He said beginning to get aggravated.

I sighed. "I went to a witch and asked her to send me back to when you were human. I was there for a month and we fell in love. I told you the truth about how I was from the future and that I was going to be sent home soon, and you actually believed me. You promised you would find a way to bring me back to you and…then here I am."

"Well that answers a lot of questions. I have only been getting small flashes of things so I am sure there are many things that have been left out." He paused. "Who is Abigail?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I am going inside." I said softly as I turned around.

Klaus didn't stop me this time. I walked back inside the castle and went upstairs to mine ad Klaus' bed chambers. I was so scared that he was going to take me away from Abigail and the Klaus from this time. I didn't want to leave but it made me nervous that he was remembering a few things that happened because that meant that the witch was one hundred percent wrong.

I stripped off my clothes; Klaus and I would normally sleep naked since I wasn't a fan of this century's clothes and Klaus wasn't a fan of wearing clothes in general while we were in bed. The moment I laid down Klaus' eyes popped open. "Are you just coming to bed?" He asked, still half asleep. I gave him a guilty smile and he pulled me into his chest. "Our wedding will be perfect, you need your sleep."

_**21**__**st**__** CENTURY KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I stood there and watched Caroline walk back to the castle. I gave it an hour before I snuck inside the castle and silently walked into the bed chamber that belonged to Caroline and my past self. She looked so relaxed and comfortable as she slept in my past self's arms. I couldn't help but notice she was completely naked; though the blanket covered her in all her most private of areas. 'Was it possible to be jealous of myself?' I asked myself silently. I rolled my eyes at what this woman put me through and silently left their room.

I was about to head down the stairs when I noticed the door that was beside Caroline's and my past self's room was slightly ajar. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it but something was pulling me towards that room. After a few seconds of standing there staring at the half open door I walked over and silently pushed it open a bit more so I could see inside.

There was a small bed in the corner of the room and a dresser on the other side. Beneath layers of blankets laid a small child with light blonde hair. She was beautiful; I wasn't one to normally sit back and call children beautiful but she truly was. I was confused as to why there was a human child sleeping in the castle but he decided that he had to stop thinking about it and start thinking about how he was going to get Caroline to go back to his time. He was about to leave the small room when he saw the child stirring beneath the many blankets.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked right at me. "Daddy?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists and began to sit up.

I was so stunned by what she said it took me a minute to use my vampire speed to get out of the room and leave the castle. Once I was in the woods I took a seat on a nearby rock and tired to make sense of this.

How was it possible…He knew he was a vampire in this time otherwise he would have died many years ago.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Klaus and I spent the entire day with Abigail. He convinced me to put off wedding plans for one day and I agreed. We had a picnic in the yard, although it was hard to relax and enjoy myself knowing that Klaus…Klaus from my time was probably nearby watching our every move. I knew he must be dying of curiosity about who exactly Abigail was.

"Daddy, come on!" Abby called as she continued to play with her ball a few feet from where we sat. Klaus leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips before getting up and going to play with his daughter.

I loved watching them together. Abby was a huge daddy's girl and Klaus loved every minute of it. After a while of playing together Klaus picked up Abby in his arms and walked back over to where I was sitting.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes mommy." She said with a smile. She wrapped her small arms around Klaus' neck and he kissed her cheek.

We headed inside and Klaus planted himself in a chair and grabbed his sketch book. I didn't have to ask him what he was drawing; his choices for subjects were either myself or Abigail. "Are you still going out this evening with Elijah?" I asked. Klaus would often go out with Elijah for a drink; he never stayed out late so it didn't really bother me.

"Mmmm." He said not looking up from his drawing.

"Daddy, what are you drawing?" Abby asked as she walked over to the chair Klaus was sitting on and leaned over his arm.

Klaus smiled and stopped drawing he placed a hand on the back of her head and ran it across her beautiful blonde hair that so much resembled her gorgeous mothers. "I am drawing you, Sweetheart."

"Wow." She said. "I look pretty."

Klaus let out a small chuckle. "Just like your mommy."

_**17**__**th**__** CENTURY KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I stayed nearby the castle the next day waiting for an opportunity to speak with Caroline in private; which was nearly impossible since my past self seemed to be quite infatuated with her, not that I could blame him.

It was early evening when I finally saw my past self ride off into town with Elijah. Kol had left hours ago so that meant Caroline was left alone with Rebekah and the child. I noticed Caroline step outside; she was in the backyard. I wasn't sure if she was out there with a purpose or maybe she knew I was around and waiting for a chance to speak with her again. Either way I walked out of my spot in the woods and headed towards her.

She spotted me immediately and looked around to make sure there was no one else around. "Good evening, Sweetheart." I said.

She looked angry. "You need to leave." She said in a quiet voice.

"I agree. _We_ need to leave." I said.

"Klaus." She said with aggravation in her voice. "I know you have been watching us all day, and if you can't see why I can't just leave…then…I don't think I will ever get you to understand." She turned and was about to head back inside.

"Who is she?" I asked taking a step closer to her. I was well aware of my relationship with the little girl but I wanted to hear it from her.

I heard her sigh before she turned around. "She is my daughter. Abigail." She paused. "Abigail Rebekah Mikaelson."

"So she's…"

"She is mine and my fiancé's." She said crossing her arms across her chest. She was clearly trying to avoid saying that Abigail was my daughter.

"Caroline, why can't you understand that we are the same person." She rolled her eyes and looked away from me. "He is going to start getting sick."

"Is that some kind of threat?" She said as she looked back at me.

I sighed. "No, Love. It is not a threat. I spoke with the witch before she sent me here and she was surprised that I haven't felt any effects already."

"Well than maybe she was wrong."

"Caroline just please come home with me." I paused. "We can take Abigail with us." I said hoping that would help sway her to come back to the present with me.

Caroline was quiet for a few seconds before finally responding. "I can't just leave him." She said softly.

We stood there for a while longer staring at each other before she turned to go inside. I spent in front of her and placed a hand on the back of her neck before leaning in and grabbing her lips with mine. She didn't pull away and after a few seconds she responded to the kiss. I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers but kept my face inches from hers.

"If you come back time will go back to the way it was and this will no longer be a separate plane but just the past. He won't exist once you leave." I paused. "Please think about it, Sweetheart."

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Klaus was gone before I could respond; not like I had a clue what to say anyway. I sighed and went inside.

A couple hours later Abigail and I ate and I got her ready for bed. After tucking her in I heard the door open and close downstairs and knew that Klaus and Elijah must have returned.

"Don't forget to tell Daddy to come kiss me goodnight when he comes home." She said with a small smile.

I let out a small laugh. "I won't. Goodnight, baby." I walked out of the room and downstairs to see Klaus.

"Hi." I said as I spotted Elijah and Klaus. Klaus walked over and placed a quick but gentle kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but notice that Elijah looked a little worried. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"It's fine." Klaus said as he looked over at Elijah.

Elijah stared at Klaus for a moment. "You should tell her."

"Tell me what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we are both fine." He paused. "I just felt a little odd earlier."

"What do you mean odd?"

"I felt a little dizzy; my vision became blurry for a few seconds. But I am fine now." He said with a small smile. I promise." He gently kissed my forehead. "Elijah just likes to worry." He smirked and draped his arm over my shoulders. "Is Abigail in bed already?"

"Uh…yes." I said. I couldn't help but think about how the Klaus from my time said he would be getting sick soon. "She made sure to tell me to have you go kiss her goodnight when you returned home."

I followed Klaus up the stairs and waited outside Abigail's room for him while he kissed her goodnight. We walked into out bed chamber and he closed the door behind us. "Are you sure you are alright?" I asked as I sat down on our bed.

"I am certain sweetheart." He paused as he took off his shirt. "Please don't worry; I wouldn't have even brought it up if it weren't for my ridiculously worried brother."

"I don't want you to hide things from me because you are afraid I will worry about you." I said seriously. I paused for a moment. "Vampires don't get sick…especially not Originals…maybe we should have a witch come by…"

Klaus sped over to me and knelt in front of me. "Sweetheart, I am perfectly fine, I promise you."

"Alright." I said slowly; not fully believing him one hundred percent.

He stood up and pressed his lips to mine and I fell back onto the bed pulling him down with me. He pulled away after a minute and continued to undress. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

_**I didn't expect to finish this chapter as fast as I did but it was really easy to write! I really hope you enjoyed it; I always get a bit nervous when there is a twist in the story so PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews! I get a smile on my face whenever I read them!**_

_**Just to clear some things up a few people made some comments so I thought I would just put it here in case others were also a little confused – 21**__**st**__** Century Klaus will remember everything if Caroline decides to go back with him because the time periods will intertwine again once that happens. When Caroline messed with time she created a sort of alternate reality and to fix it she has to return and the witch will have to perform a spell. Hopefully it makes sense, if it doesn't please let me know and I will try to explain it better!**_

_**OK enough will my long author's note and on with Chapter #20…ENJOY! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 20**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

"I really think Finn should be in attendance." Elijah said as he poured himself a fresh drink.

"Elijah, you know how Finn is." I paused and looked up from my drawing. "He can't be trusted and now with Abigail here…"

"Do you honestly believe he would hurt her?"

"I don't know." I paused. "And it isn't a risk I am willing to take. Finn will not be at the wedding."

"You can't leave him in a box until the end of time."

"He will make an appearance when it's the right time." I said as I continued on with my drawing. Elijah was getting a little irritating with all of this nonsense, he should know that Finn will be undaggered when I am good and ready to undagger him. Elijah said nothing more and left the room with his drink in hand.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

"Come along, Sweetheart." I called out to Abigail.

Today Abigail and I were heading into town with Rebekah and meeting with the seamstress that was making my wedding gown so I could do a fitting. The three of us headed downstairs and stopped off to see Klaus before we left.

"We will be home soon." I said as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

He smiled. "I will miss you." He whispered.

"Daddy!" Abigail said as she pulled on Klaus' clothing. "I get to try on my dress today!" She said as she jumped slightly. I loved to see her beautiful smile and of course Klaus did also.

He bent down and took her tiny hand in his. "I am sure you will look beautiful, Angel." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead then Abigail placed a small kiss on Klaus' nose and giggled.

"Bye, Daddy!" Abigail called out as we left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Auntie Beka, what does my dress look like?" Abigail asked as we rode into town.

Rebekah smiled and looked over at her. "You'll see. I am sure you will love it."

We arrived at the seamstresses house and she showed me to a bedroom where I could dress. Rebekah went and helped Abigail put on her dress. I sighed as I looked at the dress. It was beautiful don't get me wrong and it was probably more grand than anyone else would have in this time period but it wasn't my dream dress. The gown was a mixture of white and off white. The sleeves are what I wasn't a fan of at all but a strapless dress was unheard of at this point so I guess I was stuck with the sleeves. Shopping for a wedding dress and finding my perfect dress was always something I looked forward to and it was a bit sad that I would never have the opportunity. I undressed and slipped on the gown. As I turned I slammed into Klaus' chest; twenty-first century Klaus.

He placed his finger over his lips but didn't say a word. He slowly leaned in towards my ear; brushing his cheek against mine as I closed my eyes and let out a small breath. "You look breathtaking." He whispered.

Before I could respond he was gone. I sighed and picked up my dress a bit so I could walk out of the room.

"Mommy!" Abigail said running over to where I stood. "You look pretty!" Abigail was in a dress almost exactly like mine; she looked like an angel.

"You look gorgeous." Rebekah said with a small smile.

I gave her a small smile as the seamstress got to work on noting the alterations that needed to be done before the wedding. My thoughts began to drift again about how my mother would not be attending my wedding and how none of my friends would be there. I hated to admit it but the chance to go back to my own time appealed to me for a few seconds even though I couldn't just leave Klaus. Twenty-first century Klaus is not the same person I fell in love with…he changed and I couldn't go back there and pretend we are a happy family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I had been having a few more of the dizzy attacks but I hadn't brought it up to either Caroline or Elijah because I didn't want to get her worried, she was stressed enough about the wedding even though I told her countless time that we have people to worry about the minor details so she didn't have to. I hoped nothing too drastic would happen and it could be put off for at least another decade when we would be able to find a witch that would hopefully have a bit more information on time travel.

That hope was quickly destroyed when I began to cough up blood. I immediately stood up to get a glass of water and felt dizzier than I have during the past few attacks. I could catch my balance and ended up on the floor; hitting my head on a nearby table. I felt something dripping on my forehead so whipped my hand across and noticed there was blood. I was so confused, I had no idea what was happening or why it was only happening to me.

I finally made my way up to our bed chamber and decided to sleep while Caroline was out. I hadn't been sick in centuries so it was really the only thing I could think of to hopefully make me feel a bit better. I let my eyes fall close but they snapped back open when I heard someone moving across the room.

"You need to let her go." I was shocked. I was staring at…me. Well this person was dressed extremely unusual and had much shorter hair but it was definitely my face.

"What the hell is going on?" I said. I was hoping I wasn't starting to hallucinate now.

The strangely dressed man walked closer to me and had a serious expression on his face. "I am you…from the future. I came back here to get Caroline because her being here is very bad for the future." He paused. "I have spoken with her but she will not come with me. You need to tell her to leave."

I laughed. "You want me to tell my fiancé to just leave with some person who is saying they are from the future?"

He sighed. "I don't know why it is just us that is getting sick right now, maybe it is because I am in this time also but everyone one else will start to get sick soon and there will be serious consequences."

"You are a monster. She has told me the things that you have done to her and the people she loves." I said.

"I haven't even been properly introduced to Abigail yet and I would already protect her with my life. I feel the bond with hr already. And if Caroline comes back with me I will get all the memories because our lives…" He said motioning between the two of us. "…will be intertwined once again." He paused. "I can feel myself growing weaker every day. I haven't had any dizzy spells like you but I will surely die if I stay here and I cannot leave without Caroline. I need to make sure that Abigail and her are safe." He said honestly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

After leaving the seamstress I spotted Klaus; twenty-first century Klaus. She sighed and looked over at Rebekah. "Would you mind taking care of the rest of the errands for me?" I paused. "I have something I want to get done."

"Sure." Rebekah said. "Is everything alright."

"Yes, of course." I said.

"Alright. Abby want to come with Auntie Beka?"

"Yes please! Mommy can I?"

"Sure sweetheart."

Once Rebekah and Abigail were out of sight I walked over to where Klaus was.

"I went to see him."

"What?" I practically yelled, hoping I miss heard him.

"Caroline this is serious and you are not taking it seriously. I had to try and get him to help me get you to leave."

"And…"

"I was unsuccessful." He paused. "Caroline." His tone was something I hadn't heard in him before; it was desperate, defeated, even a little scared. And that scared me since Klaus was always the one with a plan. I dropped my head and looked at the ground as I shook my head. "Caroline, I told you if you leave with me he won't really exist anymore so it's not like you are leaving him."

"Well it's what it feels like." I said holding back the tears that have formed in my eyes. "If I decide to leave; and I am not saying I have decided anything. Abigail will come. Then what are we supposed to do? It's not like we are on such great terms. And how do I explain my three year old daughter to my mother?" I shook my head. "It just wouldn't work." I paused. "I can't raise her alone." I whispered.

"What makes you think you would be doing it alone?" he questioned.

I looked back up at him. "Be serious." I said with a small laugh. "You may be the future version of him but you are not the same person."

"You only assume that because you won't get to know me." We have to leave tonight." He said softly. "The witch taps into my own power to send me through time, since I am part werewolf I am strongest during a full moon, which is tonight." I sighed; I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I just felt like falling to the ground and crying but I stayed strong. Klaus gave me an understanding look. "I will be outside the castle at eight." He said quietly before disappearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abigail, Rebekah, and I pulled up to the castle and headed inside.

"Daddy!" Abigail called out as she ran up the stairs. "We are back!"

Klaus met Abigail in the hallway and picked her up in his arms before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I have to talk to mommy for a few minutes; I think Uncle Kol is in his room if you want to play with him." I climbed the stairs slowly and Abigail ran down the hall to Kol's room. "Shall we walk outside?" he asked.

We walked a bit before either of us said a word, and it was me who finally broke the silence. "I don't know what to do." I sighed.

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds. "Do you trust he is telling the truth?"

We both stopped walking and I looked straight into his eyes. "Yes." I said softly as a few tears fell from my eyes.

Klaus brought his hand to my face and whipped them away with his thumb. "Well, than I guess we both know what you should do." He whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine as a few more tears fell from my eyes.

"I can't just leave you." I said as we broke the kiss and I whipped the new tears off my cheek.

"Well." He said. I could tell he was trying his best to stay strong. "You aren't really. You will see me in your time."

I shook my head. "I told you, you are different in my time."

He smiled. "Please give me a chance." He said softly. "I would hate to think that I will lose you and Abby forever." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and I felt him smile. "When?" He whispered.

"Tonight. He will be waiting outside at eight." I barely got out. "What about Abby, what do we tell her?"

Klaus shook his head. "We just tell her that we are moving."

More tears fell from my eyes. "I don't even know where I am going to live. My mother will think I am nuts if I bring home a three year old little girl and claim she is my daughter."

"I am sure my future self will help you." I dropped my head and looked down at the ground. Klaus placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I had no choice but to look at him. "Please promise me you will give me a chance." His voice was growing weaker; it was getting harder for him to hide his feelings.

I nodded. "I will try." I said softly. "How are you feeling?" I paused. "Any more dizzy spells."

"Not since you have gotten back." He said softly. "Let's go get Abby and we will spend the rest of the day together." He said with a small smile.

We walked inside and Klaus grabbed Abby from Kol's room and we headed into our bed chamber. Abigail climbed up onto out bed; she loved our bed because it was so big and she could roll around in it and then bury herself in the pillows and many blankets. We each got in on either side of her and spent the day playing, cuddling, and talking. It was such a simple day but amazing at the same time. I could never see future Klaus wanting to spend time with us like this and it made me sad.

"We are going to be moving tonight." Klaus said to Abigail.

"To where Daddy?" She asked a little confused.

"A small town called Mystic Falls." I said.

"Sounds pretty." She said.

It was about eight and the three of us headed downstairs; Abby in Klaus' arms. We reached the front door and he gave Abby a tight hug and placed a kiss on her cheek then leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Sweetheart." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Daddy." She paused and gave him a confused look. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Yes, of course." He paused. "I am going to meet you and mommy outside." Klaus placed Abby in my arms and pulled me into him as he crashed his lips against mine. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I said softly. He placed a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth and quickly disappeared. I sighed, with a shaky breath and headed outside with Abby.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If you would like to see Caroline's gown; check out the photo album for this story! /IWouldWaitKlarolineStory**_

_**Please remember to REVIEW!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**You guys seriously make me smile with all these amazing reviews!**_

_**So a few people asked what the timeline was like back in present time…we will be getting into it this chapter and I will also point some things out at the end. Any questions after reading send them to me and I will be happy to answer them!**_

**CHAPTER 21**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

"There's daddy!" Abigail called out. I turned to see Klaus walking over to us with a small smile. "He is wearing different clothes. And his hair looks different." She said.

"He just changed for the trip baby." I said softly.

When Klaus reached us he smiled at Abby. "You ready to go, Sweetheart?" He asked her.

"I guess daddy, but what about Auntie Beka and Uncle Kol and Uncle Elijah?" She asked. Abigail loved her aunt and uncles and I hoped that their future selves behaved around her.

"We will see them soon." He said as he rubbed his hand on her back. "I promise."

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Abigail calling me daddy gave me an unbelievable feeling. I pulled out three vials; two were of my blood and the third was a potion the witch gave me before I left. The three of us had to be linked for the witch to bring us back. I poured a bit of the potion in with my blood than drank what was left.

"I need you to drink this before we leave, Sweetheart." I said as I handed Abigail the vile. She drank it right away then I handed the second one to Caroline. She slowly took it from my hands then looked up to a window that I assumed to be her and my past selves bed chamber. After a few seconds she drank it and handed me the empty vile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I noticed I was in my hotel room that I had checked into back when I first asked the witch to send me back. Abigail was sleeping soundlessly next to me on the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Sweetheart." I heard a familiar voice whisper. I looked over and seated in the corner of the dark room was Klaus. I gave him a small smile then laid back down and closed my eyes.

I laid there for what seemed like forever until I finally fell back asleep. And when I finally did it wasn't long that I felt a tug on my arm and a little voice calling out to me.

"Mommy." Abigail said.

"Sweetheart." I heard Klaus say to her. I felt the opposite side of the bed dip and knew he must have sat down at the edge of the bed near Abby. "Let mommy sleep for a bit longer."

"Oooookkkkk." Abigail said in her defeated tone. "Will you tell me a story daddy?" She asked; her voice changing from defeated too excited.

"Sure." Klaus said without hesitating. "Come. Let's go sit in the chair so we don't wake mommy." I felt the bed move as the two of them got off and walked over to the chair. I cracked my eyes open just a sliver so I could see them; Abby was sitting comfortably on Klaus' lap.

"What kind of story would you like to hear, Angel?" Klaus asked Abby.

"One about you and mommy; those are my favorite."

Klaus let out a quiet laugh. "Mine too." He whispered. I tried my best to hold in the smile that wanted to cross my face and continued to listen to them. "I invited your mommy to a ball once." Klaus paused. "I was afraid she would say no so I left an invitation and a new dress outside her house for her to find. I was very surprised when I saw her walk in, but immediately stopped what I was doing to go greet her.

"Did she wear the dress you gave her?" Abigail asked.

"Yes she did." Klaus paused. "And she looked breathtaking." He whispered. "Mommy and I danced for the first time that night. Your mommy asked me why I invited her to the ball, and I told her it was because I fancied her; she didn't believe me though." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I showed her a few of my drawings; she seemed to like them; though she never came out and said so."

"Did you kiss her?" Abigail asked. Even though I had closed my eyes again I could tell she had a smile on her face as she asked.

Klaus chuckled again. "No, your mommy wasn't as found of me as I was of her."

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I knew Caroline had woken up; her breathing was not as steady and slow as it had been when she slept. I didn't say anything though; I just let her lay there and listen to Abigail and I talk. I loved how perfectly Abigail fit in my arms. Her head rested against my chest as she listened to me speak of her mother and myself.

"Tell me more about you and mommy." Abigail said as she moved her head around a bit to get in a comfortable position. Before I could say anything we both noticed Caroline sit up and rub her eye with her hand. "Good morning mommy!" Abigail said as she leaped off of me and ran over to Caroline; jumping up on the bed and throwing her arms around her.

"Good morning sweetie." Caroline said giving Abigail a small hug.

"Good morning." I said as I stood up. "I had some clothes sent up for you and Abby to wear. He said pointing to the shopping bags that rested on the small table.

"Thank you." Caroline said with a small smile. "Come one baby." She said as she stood up holding Abby in her arms. "Let's get you into the bathtub."

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

"Mommy this house is a lot different than our last home." Abby said as she looked around the bathroom.

I let out a small laugh and turned on the water for the tub. "This is actually a hotel. We won't be staying here."

I got Abby undressed and lifted her into the tub. I quickly got her washed then took her out and wrapped the white towel around her.

"Here are her clothes." Klaus said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks." I said as I took the bag from him. I dressed Abby in her new clothes and she looked adorable. She wore a brown corduroy skirt with sunflowers all over it, a pink shirt with a single sunflower on it, white tights, a pink corduroy hat with a few small sunflower buttons and brown boots that had a single sunflower on each.

"I love my new outfit mommy!" Abigail said as she looked down and played with the bottom of her skirt.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I said taking Abby's hand in mine. We walked out of the bathroom and I sat her down at the end of the bed and turned on the television. "You watch this for a little while I am going to talk to daddy for a few minutes." I said with a small smile.

Klaus sat on the other side of the room at the small table so I walked over to sit with him. He gave me a small smile; I could tell he was nervous about what I was going to say. "So, maybe you should catch me up since you were in a casket when I left." I made sure to keep my voice low so Abby would not overhear.

"Well according to Rebekah I was 'in the casket' as you put it for two weeks. During which I had a run in with Alaric. But thanks to your friend Bonnie I was managed to survive."

"Wait." I said more than a little confused. "Bonnie helped you?"

"If I died so would Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie's mom…and you." He said. "She did a spell and put me into Tyler's body for a few days until she was able to repair my body." He paused. "Tyler is fine." He added. "I was back in my body in a couple days and then I started to feel things changing and found out you had been gone for almost two weeks so I immediately found a witch and well, you know the rest."

"So what about Alaric?" I asked.

Klaus dropped his head and looked down at the ground. "Rebekah was very emotional after seeing Alaric stake me. She didn't want to run anymore." He paused and looked back up at me. "She tried to kill Elena, but Elena had vampire blood in her system so…"

"Oh my god." I said cutting him off. "She's a vampire." I whispered. Klaus just nodded in response. I shook my head. I knew Elena didn't want this and I felt horrible that I hadn't been there for her. "Wait, why am I still human?" I asked just realizing that I hadn't gone back to being a vampire.

"I am not sure, Sweetheart." He said. "We have to go see the witch that sent me to you so she can complete the spell; maybe she will know something."

I nodded and stared off into space for a moment. "I am going to go take a quick shower; do you mind?"

"Of course not." He pushed the bag of clothes towards me and I grabbed it before heading into the bathroom.

If felt good to take a hot shower. I dried off and grabbed the clothes that Klaus had brought up for me. I was ecstatic to see a pair of jeans. I slipped on the light wash skinny jeans, and pulled on the lime green tank. I dried my hair and ran a brush through it quickly. I grabbed the black boots and leather jacket from the bag and headed out of the bathroom.

"Mommy, when are we leaving?" Abby asked as she jumped off the bed.

"Right now baby." I said as I sat on the chair and slid on the boots.

"Are we going to our new house?" She asked; excitement pouring out of her. Klaus walked over and helped her on with her brown jacket.

"We have an errand to run with an old friend of daddy's, than I think we will stop and see my mom." I said avoiding the question because I really didn't know where we were going to be living.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus parked the car in front of a small house. He sped around the car and opened my door then opened Abby's and scooped her up into his arms. "I can take her if you want." I said.

Klaus gave me a small smile but said nothing. We walked to the front door and he rang the doorbell. A woman in her late thirties answered the door as if she was expecting us. She stepped outside and she let us to her small shed.

"She is still human." Klaus said as the witch began the spell. "Will she turn when the spell is complete?"

The witch was quiet of a few seconds and just stared at me which I found a little freaky. "Is this your child?" she asked. "Did you have her while in the other time period?"

I nodded. "Yes." I said quietly.

"Well, you may have changed things so much by doing having a child that you will remain human. If you were to be a vampire again you would have woken up as one when you returned." She paused. "If you would like to be a vampire you will have to go through the process over again."

I was shocked. I had my human life back; a second chance. I was so consumed with my own thoughts that I missed the rest of the spell and when I snapped back to reality I noticed Klaus pulling down his sleeve so I assumed she needed his blood for something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you want to see your mom?" Klaus asked after a few minutes of silence in the car.

"Yea, I need to try to explain everything to her." I paused and looked out the side window. "Hopefully she will believe me." I said quietly. After a few more minutes I looked in the back seat to check on Abby and saw that she was fast asleep. I smiled at how beautiful she was and hoped that this transition wouldn't be too hard on her.

We finally pulled up to my house…well, my mom's house. I wasn't sure if I could still call it mine. It had only been a few weeks in this time but to me I have been gone almost four years. "I am not sure what you want me to do." Klaus said as he put the car in park.

I bit my bottom lip and let out a small sigh. "You can go home." I said. I will take Abby; my mom might take it better if she sees how beautiful she is." I said with a fake laugh.

"Alright." Klaus said softly. I could tell he was upset that I wanted him to leave but honestly it would have made things more difficult if he stayed.

I sighed again. "Look I don't know what I am doing yet. I did promise…your past self that I would give us a chance in this time but…" I paused and looked down at my hands. "I don't break promises; but I can only deal with one thing at a time and right now I think I need to tell my mom that she is a grandmother." I said with a small smile. I got out of the car and carefully picked up a still sleeping Abby then headed towards the front door.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Klaus drove straight home after dropping off Caroline and Abby. The memories were slowly starting to return so he knew the spell had worked. He headed inside the mansion and walked right upstairs to see how the work on Abby's soon to be room was going. He had called and made arrangements for the guest room near his room to be transformed into Abby's bedroom

Being the Original Hybrid had its advantages. The walls and ceiling were already painted and the bed was already in place. I hoped that when Caroline had seen how prepared I was she would consider moving in to the mansion. I hated to think I would not get to see both her and Abigail every day.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review!**_

_**If you would like to see pictures of Abigail and Caroline's outfits check out the photo album for this story! /IWouldWaitKlarolineStory**_

_**I will have a picture of Abigail's room up when the next chapter is posted (it is my dream room if I ever have a daughter!).**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I didn't expect to update this story again so fast but your reviews were so AMAZING and I couldn't stop writing so I ended up finishing it earlier than I thought!**_

**CHAPTER 22**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I sighed as I opened the door. "Mom!" I called out. Abigail was rubbing her eyes as she woke up. I placed her on the floor and gently took her hand in mine as we walked to the living room. "Mom, are you home?" I called out again.

"Caroline!" Mom said as she got up off the couch. She was obviously napping; she didn't have the most sought after work schedule so she had to get her sleeping in when she could. She looked down at Abby than back at me. "Who is this?" She asked.

I picked up Abby and sat her on the couch before turning on the television. "Can we go in the kitchen and talk?" I asked.

She nodded and I followed her to the kitchen. We both took a seat at the table and were quiet for a few seconds. "Caroline, what is going on? I haven't seen you in over two weeks!"

"I went to see a witch a couple weeks ago. I had been thinking about Klaus and all his advances towards me…" I paused. "I asked the witch to send me back in time to meet Klaus as a human."

"So, you are telling me you spent the last two weeks in Viking times?"

"Not exactly." I said as I sighed. "You see once I time traveled time wasn't exactly measured like it is here. I was gone a month at first and returned the next night." I paused again and let her take it in. "We ended up falling in love before I left and Klaus was determined to bring me back to him. And he did. I ended up in the sixteen hundreds; he waited over six hundred years for me. And…I was there for four years until the Klaus from this time came and brought me back to this time." I looked into my mom's confused face. I could tell she was trying to believe me but I knew it was a crazy story to be hearing.

"Time travel?" She asked barely above a whisper. "And the little girl…"

"Her name is Abigail." I said with a small smile. "She is my daughter. She was conceived when Klaus was still human." I paused. "Which brings me to something else. I am now human. The witch said that my having Abigail may have changed things so much and that is why I remained human when I came back home."

I saw the water build in my mom's eyes. "Caroline this is just…"

"I know it is crazy mom. But we have seen some pretty crazy things just living in this town." I paused. "I promise I am telling you the truth."

She let out a fake laugh. "I don't doubt you." She said. "It is a pretty intense story just to make up to explain where you were these past two weeks." She paused. "So what are you going to do now?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I have been concentrating on telling you first. I have no idea what I am going to do. Abby thinks we just moved. Klaus and I were engaged back in the sixteen hundreds." I said lifting up my hand to show her my engagement ring. "We were planning a wedding; I just don't want her to get confused." I said as I shook my head.

"Well, when are you going to introduce me to my granddaughter?" She asked with a smile.

I introduced my mom to Abigail and we all talked for a little bit. My mom cooked us dinner. I can't even remember the last time we sat down together for a meal; it was nice, like we were a real family.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Abigail asked before taking her last sip of milk.

"Um…" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. "I think he may be with Auntie Beka." I said.

"I want to see Auntie Beka!" She said as she hoped off her chair.

"Maybe tomorrow sweetie."

"Are we sleeping here tonight?" She asked.

"Yea." I nodded after taking a sip of my drink. "I think so."

"So, when is daddy coming?"

I looked down at my empty plate. "Um…I think he is going to be staying with Auntie Beka." I said quietly.

"I want to stay with daddy!" She said. I could tell she was about to cry by the look on her face. "He has to give me my kiss good night." She said in her cute little sad voice that broke my heart.

"You should probably at least go talk to him." My mom said after a few minutes of silence. I was a little surprised by her advice. "Does he remember everything?"

"He remembered pieces when he came to get me, but the witch said all the memories would return to him now that we were back."

I let out a small sigh; I knew my mom was right. "Abby go get your jacket on." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion; it was weird driving a car again. I got out then helped Abigail out and we walked up to the front door. I paused for a moment before finally working up the never to ring the door bell.

"This is a pretty house." Abigail said as she looked up at the grand house before her. I gently took Abby's hand in mine and waited for someone to come to the door. A few seconds later the door swung open and Rebekah stood there glaring at me.

"Auntie Beka!" Abby yelled with excitement. The moment Rebekah looked down at Abby I could see the memories coming back to her. Tears built in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Rebekah bent down and pulled Abigail in for a hug. "Abby." She said barely above a whisper. "I have missed you." After a few more seconds Rebekah stood up and pushed the door open wider and stepped aside to let us in. She whipped her hand across her face quickly to hide the tear that had fallen from her eye.

I turned to see Klaus standing just a few feet from us with a smile on his face. He scooped up Abby immediately and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Hello, Sweetheart I have missed you…" He looked over at me. "…and your mommy." He paused. "I am glad you came over." He said to me.

"Hi daddy." She rubbed her small hand against the stubble on his cheek. "You are going to give me my good night kiss tonight right?" She asked

Klaus gave her a small smile and leaned his forehead against hers. "I have something to show you and mommy." He said then looked at me. "Would you mind coming upstairs for a moment?"

I nodded and followed him up the stairs. He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. I gasped softly at the beautiful room. The walls were pale pink and in the center of the room was a replica of Cinderella's coach; inside it was a bed. There was a Three-D castle coming out of the wall and the doors looked like the lead to a closet. The room was beautiful and any little girl would be in love with it.

"Wow, daddy…" Abby said as she looked around. Klaus placed her down and she immediately ran over to the Cinderella coach and climbed up the stairs and inside. "Is this my room?" She asked.

"We'll see." He said quietly.

"Sweetheart, I am going to go talk to daddy. You stay and play in here…alright?"

Abigail nodded and Klaus and I walked out of the room. "I was hoping I would see you both again this evening." Klaus said. We stood in the hall with the door to the room Abby was in cracked a little.

"I wasn't going to come by but Abigail was getting upset that she wasn't going to get her good night kiss from you so…" I noticed the slight look of disappointment in his face when he heard it wasn't me that wanted to come by for a visit. "She is a one hundred percent daddy's girl." I said with a small laugh. Klaus smiled. "The room is gorgeous."

"I am glad you like it." He paused. "I don't want to rush you but I would very much like it if you and Abby would come and live here." He paused. "There are other guest rooms that you are welcome to."

"I don't know." I said as I shook my head. "It's probably a better idea of we just stay at my mom's house."

Klaus was quiet for a moment. "I have all the memories back." He said quietly. He let out a small fake laugh but I could see that his eyes were brimming with tears. "And it feels like I lived four hundred years without seeing the two of you." He paused and looked into my eyes. "You and Abigail are the absolute most important things in my life." He said seriously. "I want more than anything to be a family but I understand if you are not ready for that yet. But I would really like it if you would consider living here." He paused. "It would make it easier for you because I would be here to help and Abby would be less confused if we are at least living under the same roof."

I knew he was right. I had no idea how to explain to her why we were living in separate houses…which is why I avoided the question whenever she asked. "It's getting late." I said. "I should get back to my mom's and put Abby to bed." I paused. "Why don't you come over tomorrow and have breakfast with us, we can talk more." She said with a small smile.

"I'll be there." He said quietly.

I nodded and pushed the door to the bedroom open. "Abby!" I called as I walked through the door.

"Mommy, isn't this bedroom so pretty?" She said as she spun around with a stuffed unicorn that she had found.

"It is very pretty." I said. "Come one baby, it's getting late and you need to get ready for bed."

"Is daddy coming with us?"

"Daddy is going to come over for breakfast tomorrow." I said once again avoiding the question.

"I want to stay in my princess room that daddy made me." She said in her quiet sad tone that made you want to give her anything she wanted.

I sighed; not because I was aggravated with Abigail but because I was aggravated with the situation. I hated that this was so hard on her. She loved her dad very much…and so did I. I just hoped that I could make things work with this Klaus because right now it was just awkward. "Alright, Sweetheart." I whispered. I turned to look at Klaus. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not, Love." He said with a warm smile.

Klaus gave me one of the nightgowns he had purchased for her. It was light purple with white horses on it; it matched the rest of the room very well. I quickly changed Abby into her pajamas and tucked her in to bed before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy." She said as she closed her eyes.

Klaus walked over to the bed and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Angel."

Klaus and I left the room and I closed the door behind us quietly. "You can take my room for the night. Its closer to Abby's room and the bed is much more comfortable." He paused. "I will order you a new bed if you decide to stay here."

I shook my head. "I can't kick you out of your bed."

"You're not." He said with a smile. He gently reached out and picked up my hand with his. "You are still wearing it." He said; a look of surprise on his face.

He was referring to the engagement ring that rested on my finger and never moved since he gave it to me. "I am still in love with the man that gave it to me." I said as I looked down at the ring and shrugged my shoulders. I looked back up at him and he smiled.

"Well, all I have to do now is prove to you that I am that man." He paused and leaned in closer. "Challenge accepted." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and followed Klaus to his room.

"Feel free to borrow something of mine to sleep in." He said gesturing towards the dresser. "I f you need anything I will be in the guest room two doors down from Abigail. I will see you tomorrow." He said before closing the door behind him.

I looked around the room for a minute; it was huge, which is pretty much what I expected. His bed was of course a king size and looked incredibly comfortable. She went into his draw and pulled out a long sleeve grey tee shirt. She pulled off her clothes and underwear and slipped on his tee shirt. She crawled into the bed and buried herself under the blankets. His sheets were so soft, his pillows felt like I was lying on clouds and he had just the right amount of blankets on the bed. I turned to the side and noticed his sketch book sitting on his nightstand. I knew I shouldn't and that it was an invasion of privacy but I couldn't help how curious I was. I sat up a bit and grabbed the sketch book off the nightstand.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

After leaving Caroline in my room I walked back down the hall to the guest bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and climbed into bed. It was nice to sleep in a bed again after the past couple days of sleeping outside in the woods and last night spent in a chair. I was glad Caroline gave into Abby and decided to stay the night. It was nice to have them under the same roof as me. I had to find some way to prove to her that I am the same man she fell in love with.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I flipped open the sketch book; the first drawing was of me and Abigail. I stared at it for a few minutes. He had obviously drawn this after we left him in the sixteen hundreds. My heart clenched at how painful it was for him to see us leave and then have to wait so long to see us again…and then have me act so standoffish. But I couldn't help how I felt…I couldn't just run into his arms and go back to the way it was. I whipped my hand across my face; removing few tears that fell from my eye. I missed him. I missed his strong arms around me, and his naked body pressed against mine as we slept. I missed how safe I felt when I was with him. I didn't want to cry anymore and I knew if I continued to look at his drawings I would end up running down the hall to his room and crawling into bed with him. I closed the sketch book and placed it back on the nightstand exactly where I had found it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes shot open the next morning realizing that I never set an alarm. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my purse and pulled out my phone. It was nine; Abby must be awake by now. I through on my jeans and decided to keep Klaus' shirt on since it was more comfortable than my original top. I went straight to Abigail's room but t was empty. I headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Klaus and Abby sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Klaus said as he turned and smiled at me.

'Good morning, mommy." Abby said her mouth full of whatever she was eating.

"Good morning." I said as I walked over to them

Klaus stood up and walked back a few moments later and set a plate down in front of me. The plate was filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Mommy I like the food at this house much better than the food at out old house." Abigail said as she took a big bite of pancakes.

I laughed. "I bet you do." I said as I noticed the chocolate chips in the pancakes.

We finished out breakfast and it actually felt like we were a normal family.

"Baby, why don't you go pick out something to wear." I said. "I will be up in a minute to help you get ready."

"Alright mommy." She said before taking her last sip of juice and hopping off the chair.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Klaus asked after Abby left the room.

"Yes, thank you." I paused. "How about you?"

Klaus shrugged. "It was better than the past couple nights in the woods or last night in the chair."

"Sorry. You can have your own bed back tonight."

"I didn't mean it like that." He said immediately. "You are welcome to stay; I will place the order for the nicer bed this morning."

I smiled. "I saw the picture of me and Abigail in your sketchbook." I looked up at him. "Sorry for snooping." I whispered.

"It's fine." He paused. "Did you look through all of them?" He asked before taking a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"No I just flipped it open to the first one…I didn't want to start to looking through your things." I paused. "I should go help Abby get ready." I said as I stood up from the table. I stopped when I reached the doorway but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry this is so awkward." I said softly. I was about to take a step forward but stopped short when Klaus appeared in front of me.

He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek; he ran his thumb over my skin and I leaned into his touch. I closed my eyes and let a small smile spread across my face and for a second I felt home. I slowly opened my eyes to see him gazing at me. I leaned in and very lightly pressed my lips to his before pulling away. "Maybe we can go for a walk or something…with Abby."

Klaus smiled and nodded. "I would love that."

I gave him a small smile and headed upstairs to help Abby get dressed. It was still hard to think of Klaus as the same man that I had been through so much with but deep down I knew he was. I promised him before I left that I would give his future self a chance and I fully intended on honoring that promise.

_**Thank you for reading! Please remember to review because all of the AMAZING reviews I got last time made me update so fast!**_

_**Pictures for the story - **__** /IWouldWaitKlarolineStory**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**Some people have asked me if Abigail has the werewolf gene and the answer is a big YES!**_

**CHAPTER 23**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I headed towards the staircase to help Abby get dressed. I heard the front door open and close so I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kol walk through the door.

"Caroline?" He said just above a whisper. He was in front of me in a matter of seconds, I almost fell backwards with surprise but he had his arms around me pulling me in for a hug before my body moved. "Oh my god, Sweetheart. I've missed you!" He said squeezing me tighter.

Kol and I hadn't had much interaction here in present day before I left so I really didn't know what he was like before. The only Kol I really ever knew was the one that grew to be one of my best friends.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I heard Kol's voice and immediately headed towards the stairs. I saw him and Caroline standing at the base of the staircase hugging. Their…friendship had always made me uncomfortable and it hadn't changed after all these years.

"Kol…you are back." I said in a very mundane voice as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Kol pulled away from Caroline but kept his hands on her arms. He stared at her for a moment with a smile plastered on his face. "Why didn't you call me and tell me she was here?" he said breaking his eye contact with Caroline and looking at me. I continued to glare at him but said nothing. Kol gave me a small smile and dropped his head a bit before slowly removing his hands from Caroline's arms. "Where is Abby?" He asked looking back at Caroline.

"Uh…she is upstairs, I was just about to go up and help her get dressed." She said.

"Well make sure she comes to say hello; her favorite uncle has missed her."

"I will." Caroline said with a small laugh.

After Caroline disappeared up the stairs Kol walked over to me. "So how long have they been back?" he asked.

"I brought her and Abby back the night before last." I said.

"Well that is wonderful."

"She is having a bit of trouble adjusting to all of us so don't push her Kol." I said as I turned to leave.

"Push her?" He asked confused. "Caroline and I were close before brother. I greeted her with a hug after not seeing her for six hundred years." He paused. "I don't believe that is pushing her."

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I walked into Abby's room and found her already dressed. "Wow, look at you …big girl!" I said with a smile as I knelt down next to her. "You look very pretty." I said. She was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt that brought out her eyes.

"Mommy, I really like the clothes here." She said repeating to me what she had said yesterday.

I laughed. "Me too." I paused. "So, did you sleep good in here last night?" I asked. I did my best to use the phrase 'your bedroom' since I wasn't sure what we were doing yet.

"Yes." She said as I slipped on her shoes. "My bed is so comfortable."

"So Uncle Kol is downstairs and he really wants to see you." I said as I stood up and stretched out my hand for her to grab.

Abby stood up quickly and placed her small hand in mine. We headed into the hallway and down the stairs. Kol must have heard us coming because he was at the bottom of the stairs before we were even halfway down.

"Hi Uncle Kol." Abby said.

Kol scooped Abby up into his arms as soon as we were in front of him. He hugged her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Hello, Beautiful." He said. "I am happy you are here."

"Me too." She said. "You have to come see my room!" Abby said bursting with excitement; she adored her room and I was sure she wouldn't rest until everyone she knew saw it.

"Are we still going for that walk?" Klaus asked; seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yea, of course." I said. "Come on Abby. You can play with Kol later." I said giving Kol a small smile.

I was glad Kol seemed to be pretty much the same as I remember him. I hadn't seen too much of Rebekah but from the way she hugged Abby when we arrived last night I would say she loves her just as much if not more than she did when we left.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I hated that she seemed more comfortable with Kol than around me. The three of us headed outside to the large garden in the back of the house. Caroline put Abby down so she could run around. We walked for a while in silence before Caroline finally spoke.

"I should probably go see Elena today." She said. "Do you mind if Abby stays here with you while I go?"

"No, of course not." Caroline took a seat on a small bench and continued to watch Abby run around; I sat beside her. "Maybe tonight we could have Rebekah or maybe your mother if you rather watch Abby and I can take you out for dinner." I suggested

"I actually had something else in mind." She said as she looked at me with a small smile. She swung her leg to the other side of the bench so she was straddling it and facing me. She paused. "Unless…"

"No, if you have plans…" I said as I shook my head.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "I meant that I had something else in mind for the three of us."

I smiled at the fact that she actually wanted to spend time with me. "Care to share your plans?" Caroline just shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Alright." I said. She looked absolutely beautiful sitting there, wearing my tee shirt, her blonde curls falling perfectly around her face. It was extremely hard not to hold her in my arms and crash my lips to hers.

Caroline reached out her hand and placed it over mine. I let my eyes close for just a brief second and enjoyed the feeling of her warm skin on mine. "I am going to get going." She said softly. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss little above the corner of my mouth. I never would have thought a simple chaste kiss could leave me so breathless.

"Abby!" Caroline called and Abby came running over to her right away. "I am going to go visit a friend. You are going to stay here with daddy, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Abigail said as Caroline pulled her in for a hug.

"I will see you later Sweetheart." Caroline said to Abby before standing up.

Caroline left and Abigail walked up to me with a small smiled on her face. "So what should we do today daddy?" She asked as she climbed up on the bench and sat next to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I knocked on the Gilbert's door and waited for someone to answer. When the door finally opened I saw Jeremy.

"Hey." I said with a small smile. "Is Elena here?"

Jeremy looked at me with a confused face. "No…" He said in a tone that implied that I should know this information. "She has been staying at the Salvatore's since she turned." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice and I wished I could take it away. He had lost so many people; parents, two girlfriends, aunt, uncle, father figure and now technically his sister.

I gave him an understanding look and nodded. "Oh alright, thanks." I said quietly. "Jer, she will get through it and be back to the Elena you know…trust me." He just nodded.

I mouthed a goodbye to him and headed to my car. I debated on whether or not I should go to the Salvatore's. I didn't know if my new human self was ready to face three vampires with the news of mine and Klaus' daughter. I sighed and decided to drive around town for a few minutes; everything of course looked the same as it did when I left. For a second it almost felt like the last four years were just a dream; I was glad I had Abigail here…she helped to remind me that it was real and that Klaus is still the man I fell in love with. My eyes began to water; I missed Klaus so much, we were so close so it was hard to be so distant from him. I wiped my hand across my face to remove the few tears that had fell and let out another sigh. I took a right turn and headed back to the Mikaelson mansion and send Elena a text message later.

I walked in the house and began to look around for Abby and Klaus. I heard laughing coming from the kitchen so I headed that way. I stood in the doorway and leaned my body against the molding. Abby was standing on a step stool at the counter wearing an apron with Klaus by her side. There were bowls and ingredients all over the place. I watched them for a few minutes and smiled at the laughter between them. I just wish I could accept this Klaus as easy as it was for Abby to accept him.

Klaus turned and spotted me along with the huge smile that was on my face caused by watching them. "Back already, Love?"

"Hi mommy." Abby said. "We are making chocolate chip cookies!" She said.

I walked over to them and slid my finger along the inside of the bowl and tasted some of the dough. "Delicious." I said as I rubbed Abby's back. "Elena is staying with the Salvatore's." I said to Klaus. "I didn't think it was a good idea to go over there and let all three of them know about what is going on in my life at once." I said with a small smile.

Once Klaus put the cookies in the oven I turned to Abigail. "Do you want to go play with Uncle Kol?"

"Yes!" Abby said as she jumped up and down a couple times.

"He is up in his room." Klaus said. "The door right beside your room." He helped her down from the step stool and untied her apron before she ran out of the kitchen.

"Maybe I should walk her up." I said as I took a step towards the door.

Klaus gently placed his hand on my arm. "I can hear her." He said.

The feeling of his hand on my skin sent a small shiver through my body. "So, do you really remember everything now?" I asked quietly.

"Yea." He said as he dropped his eyes to the floor. "One of my favorite moments with you; besides Abby being born of course, was probably when I took you outside, to our garden and proposed." He said with a small smile. "I remember everything about giving you that ring…I remember how your head was tilted slightly to the right while you listened to me talk, I remember how you smiled when I said I was so happy you were carrying our child." He paused. "And I remember how absolutely amazing it felt to hold you in my arms after you accepted my proposal."

I bit my bottom lip as my eyes filled up with water. I missed him so much it actually hurt. I took a few steps towards him and grabbed his face gently with my hands as I crashed my lips to his. He didn't hesitate at all in returning the kiss and his hand was on my lower back pulling me closer to him within seconds.

When I finally was able to pull myself from his lips I stared into his eyes for a moment. "Sorry." I said softly as I tried to pull the rest of my body from him.

"Don't be sorry, Love." He whispered. "You have absolutely no idea how long I have been wanting to do that." He said softly not loosening his grip on me at all. Klaus ran the back of his hand gently down my cheek and I dropped my head down. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I don't mean to be so forward; I promised myself I would wait until you were ready." He paused and let me out of his embrace; I immediately missed the feeling of his arms around me. "I have just missed you a great deal." He said softly. We were both quiet for a few minutes. "We probably shouldn't leave her alone with Kol too long." He said with a fake smile.

"I am sure she will be fine." I said. "She and Kol were pretty fond of each other in the past and from what I could tell he still feels the same now."

"So you trust him with her?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sat on one of the stools. "Yea, I guess I do." I said. I couldn't really read Klaus' face but he didn't look too happy with my answer. "Does it bother you that I trust your brother with her?" I asked; I was a little confused by the whole discussion.

"No." He said. "I am just surprised…you were very quick to believe he was the same person you knew years ago." His voice was a mixture of anger and sadness, though he kept his voice at a normal speaking level.

I let out a small sigh and looked down at the floor. "Klaus…"

Before I could get any other words out he cut me off. "You don't have to explain, Love." He said with a small smile. The buzzer went off for the cookies and Klaus quickly got them out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter #23! Please review…honestly sometimes I get in a mood where I just can't write and you have no idea how much your reviews help get me back into it!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy that you guys are still reading and more importantly…still enjoying the story! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 24**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I sat on the stool and kept my eyes glued to Klaus' back as he moved around the kitchen. "The cookies smell delicious." I said trying to lighten the mood between us. I knew he was hurt that I wasn't adjusting more quickly but giving Klaus my heart and trusting his siblings were two different things. Klaus walked over to me and handed me a cookie on top of a napkin. "Thanks." I said softly. I let out a small sigh and took a bite of the cookie. "So, I should probably run out so I can get some things for tonight." I slid off the stool and wedged myself between him and the kitchen counter so I could have his full attention. "I promise I am trying." I whispered.

"I know you are." Klaus said. "I didn't mean to say any of that." He paused. "Will you be back soon?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Be ready to leave with Abby when I get back?"

Klaus nodded. "I am looking forward to spending the evening with both of you."

"Me too." I said softly. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I will be back soon."

I picked up some stuff for dinner; simple stuff like sandwich meat, bread, chips, and cookies for dessert. I bought a large blanket and some bubbles and glow bracelets for Abby. After buying everything I decided to send Elena a quick text before heading home to get Klaus and Abby. _'Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get together at The Grill tomorrow afternoon to talk.'_ I hit send and waited a few minutes. I didn't wait too long for a reply. '_Sure. Is 1 OK?_' I hit reply. '_See you then._' I hit send and tossed my phone into my purse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

"Elijah. What a nice surprise." I said not looking up from my drawing.

"Kol called and said that Caroline and Abigail were back." He said from the doorway to my den.

"That is true." I said glancing up at him for just a moment before returning to my drawing.

"And how are they?"

I let out a small sigh. "They are fine. Caroline is having a bit of a hard time adjusting…"

"Yes, well that can be expected." Elijah said cutting me off.

"Yes…well…she will come around in her own time. I do not plan on rushing her." I paused and looked up at him. "Abigail is with Kol if you want to see her." I said hoping he would leave me alone. I wasn't the type of person to discuss my personal business with anyone; it was hard enough knowing Caroline did not accept me yet; I didn't want to discuss it with other people.

Elijah gave me a small nod and as he was about to leave Abby came running inside the room.

"Daddy!" She screamed while laughing. Kol came running after her then grabbed her and began to tickle her; she laughed hysterically. "Uncle Elijah!" She said between laughs.

Kol stopped tickling her so she could go over and greet Elijah. Elijah scooped her up and she threw her arms around him. "I've missed you." He said. "Where is your mommy?"

Abigail immediately looked at me and I smiled. "She ran out to pick up a few things, she will be back soon.

I heard Caroline's car pull in the driveway and immediately stood up. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's grab your jacket." I said as I took her from Elijah.

"Where are we going daddy?"

"Mommy said it is a surprise." I said softly even though my brothers were sure to hear perfectly.

I helped her on with her jacket and we went outside to meet Caroline. She was waiting for us outside our car, and smiled the minute she saw us; well I hoped it was because of both me and Abby but in reality I was sure it was just Abby that brought the smile to her face.

"Get everything you needed?" I asked as I buckled Abby into the backseat.

"Yup." She said with a smile.

Klaus and Caroline piled into the car and Caroline began to drive to their destination. "Mommy where are we going?" Abby asked after a few minutes.

"It's a surprise." Caroline said as she glanced in the backseat and smiled at her. Caroline drove a bit longer before pulling over to the area that is now called The Falls. "Would you mind getting the two bags in the trunk?" She asked as after turning towards me.

"Of course."

Caroline got Abby out of the car as I grabbed the bags. She then led us to a large open area and stopped. "Okay we are here." She said with a smile. She placed Abby on the ground and took one of the bags I was holding. She pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground before sitting on top of it. "I used to come here with my parents when I was your age." She said to Abby. "And we would eat dinner then look at all the stars." She said as Abby and I joined her on the blanket.

Caroline put the sandwiches together for Abby, me and herself and we ate while Abby told us all about how Kol and her played tea party and how he promised to teach her to play baseball tomorrow. After we were finished eating Caroline gave Abby a container of bubbles to play with and she began to clean up the small mess that we made by eating dinner.

"So, I was thinking." She said as she laid on her stomach and turned her head to look at me. "I don't have any legal documents for Abby. You know like birth certificate, social security card…"

I smiled. "Yes, I thought of that last night before you came by." I paused. "I have already made the calls and I will have them tomorrow." She smiled at me and continued to stare. "What?" I asked.

"You're a good dad." She said with a smile. She glanced up at Abigail who was laughing and chasing the bubbles she was blowing. "She is lucky to have you." She whispered.

I laid down beside her, not too close but not too far either. "She is lucky to have you too." I whispered. "You are an excellent mom." She turned to look at me could tell she was surprised by my closeness but she did not move away instead she reached her hand over and gently grabbed my hand. Once our fingers were intertwined I gave it a gentle squeeze then went back to looking at our beautiful daughter.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Abigail came running over to us after a few minutes of playing with the bubbles. It was getting darker and it wouldn't be long until we had a perfect view of the stars. I sat up a bit and grabbed the glow bracelets from the bag and opened them for Abby. Klaus sat up as well and I was a little disappointed because I was enjoying the few moments of semi alone time we were having. I knew we needed more time alone to talk about things; I was just a bit nervous that I would want to do other things besides talk once we were alone.

Abby laid on her back and looked up at the stars. Her blonde hair spread around her head like a small halo. Her hair wasn't as curly as mine but it did have a slight wave to it and it was definitely my color. I watched her as she looked at the sky with wide eyes and a smile. A few seconds later I felt Klaus' fingers brush against my hand that was rested on the blanket above Abby's head.

I knew it was weird but I missed him. I guess it wasn't that weird. I missed the way we were. It used to be so easy to be with him; so comfortable. I wanted that back but I wasn't sure where to start. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. I decided to see if he wanted to talk tonight after Abby went to bed. Maybe together we could come up with an idea on something we could do to help our relationship.

We stayed there for a bit longer. I looked down at Abby and saw that she was asleep. "Klaus." I whispered. He looked at me immediately and I pointed down to Abby; he smiled. I slowly got up and began to gather our things. Klaus picked up Abby gently and we all walked back to my car. Abby woke up on our walk back and rubbed her eyes with her little fist.

"Hey, baby. We are going home and then you can go back to sleep." I said.

We got to the car and Klaus was buckling Abby into the backseat. I figured I would let him drive home so I climbed into the passenger seat and waited. "Daddy, do you love me?" She asked. I turned around to look at her and she had her usual sweet smile on her face.

I heard Klaus chuckle. "Yes, Sweetheart. You know that I do." He said. I turned back around and smiled. I loved watching them together.

"Do you love mommy?" Abigail asked.

"Of course." Klaus answered immediately. "You and mommy are the most important people in my life." He said. I heard him place a kiss on her forehead before closing her door. He was in the driver's seat less than a second later. I held out the keys and he smiled before taking them from me.

We pulled into the driveway and I unbuckled Abby while Klaus got the bags. "Can daddy carry me?" She asked.

Klaus of course couldn't say no to her…ever, which I pretty much loved. I took the bags from him and he carried her upstairs and into her room. After getting Abby into her pajamas and tucking her in Klaus and I quietly left her room.

After he closed the door I took a breath in and let it out. "Would you want to talk for a while in your room?" I asked. I was nervous to be so alone with him, with no disruptions or distractions, and with a very large very comfortable bed in the same room, but it was something that needed to be done.

We headed to Klaus' room and I sat on the edge of the bed and he pulled the chair from the far wall over and sat down a couple feet in front of me. "Did you go there often as a child?" Klaus said breaking the silence between us.

I nodded and slid my hands under my legs. "Yea, pretty often. My mom didn't have too many late nights back then." I said with a smile. "That was long before the vampire issues." I said quietly.

"So what did you want to talk about, Love?" He asked as he sat forward a bit in the chair.

I let out a small sigh. "I want to come up with some way for us to get more comfortable with each other again." I paused and looked down at my feet. "I miss you and I think I am coming to terms with the fact that you are the same person you were when we met, when we fell in love, and when we conceived Abby. I think I am just nervous that after I fully give my heart to you again…the old Klaus will begin to come out." I played with my fingers and began to dart my eyes around his room. "I don't want to have Abby living in that type of environment."

"Elena is a vampire now. I do have some of her blood in storage but I have no intentions of creating another hybrid. And I haven't killed anyone in a long time." He paused but she didn't say anything. "And I can get rid of her blood if you want me to."

"No." I said immediately. "I mean you should save it just in case." I paused. "I mean id something happens and Abby turns…" I hated to think that she might actually be a vampire but it scared me even more that she may ignite the werewolf gene soon and be doomed every month. "She will need Elena's blood won't she…I mean she has the werewolf gene."

Klaus nodded; Caroline could tell he didn't like to think about that either. "I think the only thing that will help us would be spending time together, Sweetheart." He paused. "You and Abby are my life. I know what it feels like not to have you here, and it was unbearable. I will do anything to ensure that the both of you are happy and safe; but I do not think I am rushing you…there is no expiration date." He said with a small smirk.

"Will you come lay with me for a bit?" I asked softly.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I was shocked when the words left her mouth but did not hesitate in the slightest. "Of course." I said as I stood from the chair. Caroline slid her shoes off her feet and climbed under the blankets. I joined her and she immediately scooted over to me. I put my arm around her and gently let it rest on her arm. I let out a small sigh. "I have missed this." I said quietly.

Caroline turned into me a bit more. She lifted herself up and placed a quick but soft kiss on my lips. I smile spread across my face and there was a matching one on hers. She rested her head against my chest and we continued to sit in silence.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

My body was aching for him. It felt so good to have his arms wrapped around me again and to feel his soft lips against mine…if only for a second. I wanted to feel the rest of him. I wanted to feel his entire bare body against mine like I did for the past four years. Part of me thought it was too soon, almost like I just met this part of him and I shouldn't just jump into bed with him. The other part was yelling at me calling me ridiculous; saying that this is the same Klaus that you have made love to many times before.

I was so conflicted I didn't know what to do; all I did know was that I wanted him.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review! ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are so awesome and your reviews always make me smile! ;) **_

**CHAPTER 25**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

My eyes fluttered open and the room was completely dark so I knew it wasn't morning yet. I turned to see that I was alone. Klaus must have gone back to the guest room after I fell asleep. I was still wearing my jeans so I climbed out of bed and changed into one of Klaus' shirts. I made a mental note to stop and get some of my own clothes after breakfast. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the large empty bed. I let out a small sigh and quietly left Klaus' bedroom and walked down the large room to the guest room I knew he had been sleeping in. I paused for a moment before slowly pushing the door open and closing it behind me.

Klaus was a pretty deep sleeper so I was able to cross the room and climb under the blankets without waking him. Since the room was in complete darkness I couldn't see him too well but I could tell that all he was wearing was a pair of black boxer briefs. It wasn't the same as having his arms wrapped around me but at least I could feel him next to me as I slept.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes the next morning and saw Caroline lying next to me. At first I was nervous something happened but quickly realized if it had she would have woken me and told me. I laid on my side for a moment and stared at her. She was lying on her stomach with both hands under her head. Her beautiful blonde curls fell across her back and along her cheek perfectly. I smiled then slowly reached my hand out to brush the strands off her face.

I scooted a bit closer to her and leaned my head over her ear. "Caroline." I whispered as I rubbed my hand down her back. It was impossible not to be turned on by this beautiful woman who was lying next to me wearing nothing but my tee shirt. Caroline didn't budge so I tried again. "Sweetheart." I whispered. She mumbled something then turned into me; pressing her body flush against mine, before settling back down. Due to my lack of clothes it was impossible to hide my need for her.

"'Mmmmm Klaus." Caroline whispered.

I wasn't sure I heard correctly. "Caroline." I whispered. My lips were directly above her ear but she still did not budge. Was she dreaming of me? The thought was driving me even more insane. I cupped her cheek with my hand. "Caroline." I said a bit louder.

This time her eyes fluttered open; exposing her beautiful blue eyes. A small smile crossed her face when she saw me and it made me feel…alive. "Hey." She said softly. "Sorry I snuck in here last night." She said with a small giggle.

"Don't be sorry." I began to move my thumb over her cheek and gave her a small smile. "Why did you?" I asked quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I missed you." She said simply.

I stared at her for a minute before slowly pressing my lips to hers. I meant it for only to me an innocent gentle kiss but as I tried to pull away she placed her hand on the back of her neck and pulled me closer to her. When we finally did break the kiss I was worried I would see regret in her face but I didn't; instead there was a smile.

Our gazes broke as the door to the room was swung open. Kol walked in with Abby.

"Oh sorry." Kol said with a slight smirk. "Abby wanted to ask if she could go outside with me and play baseball.

"That's fine, Sweetheart." Caroline said with a small giggle.

"Mommy, daddy, are you going to come watch me." Abby came running over to the foot of the bed. She looked adorable in a little baseball uniform that I am sure my brother bought for her.

"Sure baby, we will be out in a few minutes." Caroline said.

Kol put his arm around Abby's shoulder and ushered her out of the room before closing the door behind them.

"Well, I guess we should get up." Caroline said as she fidgeted with the tee shirt she was wearing. She let out a small sigh. "I need to go by my mom's and get some clothes if we are going to be staying here." She paused. "And I have to meet Elena at one."

I could tell she was a little nervous about her meeting with Elena. "Do you want me to come along when you speak with Elena?" I asked.

"Yes." She said laughing. "But I should go alone. I know she won't take it well at first but I am hoping she will come around and still want to be friends."

Klaus got dressed and I went back to his room and tossed my on my panties and jeans and then put on a bra. I decided to just leave Klaus' shirt on. We met in the hallway and walked downstairs together then out to the backyard where Kol and Abby were already playing.

Kol was showing her how to hold a bat. They looked really cute and I made another mental note to grab my camera from my house, I definitely needed to start taking pictures of Abby's childhood. After Kol got her in the right position he took a few steps in front of her and tossed the ball so she could hit it.

"Good try, Sweetheart." He said after she missed the ball. Kol ran after the ball then made sure she was standing right with the bat before throwing it again. They repeated this process a few times and she soon began to make contact with the ball. The first time she hit it she was so happy she dropped the bat and began to jump up and down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I gave Abby a bath after her baseball debut with Kol and got her dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green sweater. Rebekah had been dying to spend some time with Abby so I told her that I would send her by her room before I left to grab my clothes and meet Elena. After leaving Rebekah's room I went down to Klaus' den to say bye before I left.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

"I am going to come with you." I said as I stood from my chair.

She gave me a small smile. "Klaus." She said. "You know how she feels about you, its better if I see her alone at first."

"Elena is a new vampire and if you have forgotten you are human now." I paused and walked closer to her. "It is too dangerous." I placed my hands on her arms and stared into her eyes. "At least allow me wait outside for you." I said; knowing that if she said no I would just follow her and wait outside anyway. I couldn't even imagine losing her and I would take any chances.

She let out a small sigh but smiled so I knew she wasn't too aggravated with my protectiveness over her. "Fine." She said quietly. "I am going to stop at my house to pick up my clothes." She said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I pulled up to Caroline's house and made my way over to the passenger door to open it for her. We went inside and I followed Caroline to her room. She grabbed a large light blue duffel bag from the floor of her closet and began to grab clothes from the dresser and closet.

"Alright, I think that is everything." She said as she glanced around the room. "I am just going to change before we leave." She said as she grabbed new pair of jeans and a top from her closet.

I took a seat on her bed as I waited for her to come out of the bathroom. I let my thoughts get away from me while I waited. I was happy that she had come to me in the middle of the night, and I wondered what would have happened if Kol hadn't interrupted us this morning.

"Ready?" Caroline asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I walked into The Grill and it was just before one. I let my eyes scan the room but didn't see Elena anywhere so I took a seat in an empty booth with a good view of the door so I could see her when she walked in.

"Hey Care. Where have you been?" Matt said as he walked over to me.

"Hey." I said with a smile. "Um, it is actually a really long story." I paused. "If you want to come back over when Elena gets here you can hear it."

He gave me a small nod. "Can I get you something?"

"Just a soda is fine."

As Matt walked away I let out a small breath. The palms of my hands were all sweaty and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest; I was so nervous that Elena's reaction was going to be really bad. It made me feel better to know that Klaus was not too far away and was listening to everything just in case Elena was not in complete control of her vampire nature.

A few more minutes passed before I looked up and saw Elena and Bonnie walk through the door. I sighed slightly. I knew Bonnie hated vampires; it took her forever to come around to me so I knew having her here wasn't going to help the situation…but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. They spotted me immediately and came over to sit down.

"Hi guys." I said with a small smile. They both smiled at me and said a quiet hello. "So how are you doing Elena?" I asked. I truly wanted to know how she was doing with the whole transitioning thing and let her know I was there for her.

"Where have you been, Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

Just then Matt came over and placed my soda in front of me before sliding into the booth. "I am on my break so go ahead…answer Bonnie's question."

I sucked in my lips between my teeth then looked at each of them. I took a sip of my soda and sighed. "I went to see a powerful witch in Georgia. I asked her to send me back in time to before the originals were turned."

"Why would you do that?" Elena asked as she shook her head and gave me a confused face.

"I had been having mixed feelings about Klaus and his advances towards me." I said quietly. When no one responded I continued. "I ended up falling in love with his human self and when it was time for me to return he didn't want to let me go, he promised he would find a way to bring me back to him." I paused. "I woke up and I was back in this time but when I went to sleep and woke up again I was in the sixteen hundreds and I was there for the past four years."

"I don't understand you were not gone for four years." Matt said.

"Time is different when you are time traveling." Bonnie said before I got a chance. I just nodded at her answer. "Caroline do you know how dumb it was to mess with the past. Who knows what you could have changed."

"There is more." I said not wanting to drag this conversation out too much more."The witch said it was probably a side effect from the spell but…I…I'm human now. I paused but no one said anything. "And…" I said as I took a deep breath in. "Klaus and I…we conceived a baby while he was human and I gave birth to her when I returned to him in the sixteen hundreds." I looked at each of them and they were all in shock.

"Great so now Klaus has some evil spawn." Bonnie said as she leaned back against the booth.

I hoped that Klaus wouldn't burst through the door and rip off Bonnie's head for calling Abby his evil spawn. "Bonnie." Elena said quietly in a calm voice. "Caroline what does this mean?" Elena asked. "I mean are you…with Klaus now?"

I was quiet for a moment. "We are…I am…trying to get to know him again. I was engaged to him before I left to come back home."

"This is a lot to process." Elena said as she placed her hand on her forehead and broke our eye contact.

"I know." I said immediately. "I know it is a lot." I took another sip of my soda. "I don't want to lose you guys as friends but I have a daughter and she will be in my life no matter what happens with me and Klaus."

"Caroline this is Klaus." Elena sighed. "I don't want to disregard your feelings or judgment here but we love you and don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled. "I love you all too. Klaus would never hurt me, that I am absolutely one hundred percent positive on."

"And you're probably going to want to come up with a plan to get Damon and Stefan to stop figuring out a way to kill him and keep us all alive. I mean I can try to talk to them but there is nothing they want more than him dead."

Caroline knew that convincing Damon and Stefan would be another difficult task. "So…whose blood turned you?" I asked quietly.

"Damon's." Elena said. "Meredith had some of it on hand at the hospital."

"What's your daughter's name?" Matt asked after a few moments of silence.

"Abigail." I said with a smile. "Abigail Rebekah Mikaelson." I paused. "She is beautiful. She has blonde wavy hair, blue eyes…and she loves everyone."

They were quiet for a few seconds. "I hope we will get to meet her soon." Elena said.

My eyes filled with tears and I smiled. I ran my hand across my cheek to wipe away a few tears that had fallen. "Yea, of course." I said; my voice breaking slightly. I paused. "I should get going." Matt stood up so I could slide out. "How much do I owe for the soda?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Matt said. He pulled me into a hug when I stood up. "I am glad you are okay."

Elena and Bonnie both stood up and hugged me as well. I could tell Elena was still a little weary about everything but I was happy that she was at least understanding about the whole thing. And I knew Bonnie wasn't happy at all…but I kind of expected that from her.

I walked back to my car where Klaus was waiting for me. He gave me a small smile and immediately pulled me in for a hug. I took a deep breath in and relaxed immediately as his scent filled my lungs. I squeezed him tighter for a moment before letting him go and stepping away. "Let's go." I said softly.

****

"Good night mommy." Abby said as I kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night." I said back to her.

Klaus walked over to her bed and covered Abby with her blankets before kissing her cheek. "Good night, Love. Sweet dreams."

"Good night daddy." She said softly as she closed her eyes.

Klaus and I quietly left her room and closed the door behind us.

"Do you think you could get together some pictures you drew of Abby when she was a baby?" I asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart. Any particular reason?"

"I want to make a baby book for her and since we don't have any photographs from then…" I paused. "I figured drawings would be just as good." I gave him a small smile.

"I could show you a few now if you would like." I nodded and followed him down to his study.

I took a seat on the loveseat and waited for him to bring over his drawings. "So do you have a lot?" I asked as I brought my feet under me and made myself comfortable.

Klaus sat beside me and held about 6 sketch pads in his hands. "That is an understatement." He said with a smile. "This is just a few."

I grabbed the top one and began to flip through the beautiful drawings of Abby, Abby and me, Abby and Klaus, and the three of us together. I was still amazed at what an amazing artist he was. My favorite picture was of the night she was born. Klaus and I were sitting on the bed. Abby was in my arms and Klaus had his arm around me; we were both looking at Abby with smiles on our faces. "I love this one." I said softly as I ran my finger along the lines of the drawing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus and I spent a couple hours in his study looking at pictures and reminiscing about the picnics and other fun family moments that we have all shared. We made our way up the grand staircase and I gently took his hand in mine and pulled him towards his bedroom.

"I am just going to change." I said as I grabbed some of my pajamas from my suitcase.

"I will order a dresser for you first thing in the morning." He said with a small smile.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and a yellow tank top. It felt nice to be in my own clothes…even though I did love sleeping in Klaus' shirt. I looked down at my beautiful engagement ring and moved it back and forth with my finger. I wondered if Klaus and I would get to the point where we would get married, or if that is even something he wanted anymore. I tossed my hair in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

Klaus was on the bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and a plain white v-neck tee shirt. I was a little disappointed that he wasn't in his usual pajama attire. I crawled onto the bed and slid under the blankets.

"Are you going to sneak out in the middle of the night again?" I asked as I turned on my side and looked at him with a smile.

"If you want me to stay all you have to do is say so."

"I want you to stay." I whispered.

We stared at each other for a while before I broke eye contact and looked down at the ring on my hand. Klaus reached over and with his fingers slowly fixed it so the diamond was sitting straight instead of off to the side.

I brought my eyes back up to his. "Maybe I should give it back to you." I said softly. I saw his face fall completely. "I mean I doubt marriage is something you would still want." I was trying my best to be subtle, I really wanted to know where exactly we were going if our relationship did develop into more.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as he scooted a bit closer to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "But if you want me to take it back and ask you again when the time is right…"

"No." I said cutting him off. The smile from earlier crossed his face again; letting me see his sexy dimples. I smiled back at him and scooted closer. I placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth; letting my lips linger there for a little longer than necessary. I pushed my body against his and grabbed his lips with mine.

"Sweetheart." He said in a low voice against my lips. I took advantage of that and slid my tongue between his lips. I knew he was going to stop me eventually; and I guess I would be okay with that; I wanted to be comfortable saying I love you to him before we went ahead and made love. I pulled away after a few more seconds and slowly opened my eyes.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

She was definitely starting to get more used to the idea of us and I was very pleased. I missed being this close to her and was glad we were now sleeping in the same bed. I pulled her into my side and she rested her head on my chest.

_**So there is Chapter #25; I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review!**_

_**I want to touch base a little about the future of this story; I am thinking about possibly 4-6 chapters more…I am going to work on an outline for a sequel this weekend since this story does seem to get a lot of positive feedback…but I will talk more about that at the end of the story since I don't want to give anything away!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so awesome and make me smile every time I read them!**_

**CHAPTER 26**

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I awoke more rested than I had in a long time. Caroline was by my side; her head was on my chest and one of her hands was draped over my stomach. I missed her so much and can't help but stare at her as she sleeps. I am incredibly happy to have my family back; I was miserable without Caroline and Abby with me.

I had been up for a while but refused to move because I was enjoying the feeling of having Caroline so close to me. Caroline began to stir and a small part of me hoped that she would fall back asleep so I could hold her like this a bit longer. She tilted her head up and her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." She said as a smile spread across her face.

"Good morning, Love." I said quietly as I gently run my hand up and down her arm.

Caroline pushed herself off of me, she was still close but I immediately missed the warmth of her body against mine. The smile stayed on her face as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine softly. "Have you been up long?" She whispered against my lips.

I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her back to my lips. Caroline pressed her body back against mine; one of her legs falling between mine.

I pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. I smiled at her and gently squeezed her against me after seeing the look of disappointment on her face after my lips left hers. "I love you, Caroline." I said softly. I gently grabbed her chin in between my index finger and thumb and let my fingers slightly move against her skin. "I don't expect you to say anything back but I wanted to make sure that you knew. I didn't want her to feel like she had to respond so I gently pulled her lips back to mine.

Our kisses were slow, gentle but I could tell she wasn't holding back. She was putting everything she felt into them; even if she wasn't ready to say it out loud. After a few minutes we broke the kiss but Caroline kept her face close to mine. She stared into my eyes for a few moments not saying anything. She let out a small quiet sigh and leaned her forehead against mine.

"You must be happy to be able to wear regular clothes again." I said after a few minutes trying to lighten the mood.

Caroline scooted down and laid her head back on my chest. "You have no idea." She said with a small laugh as she cuddled closer to me and draped her arm over my stomach. "Although, I do miss cuddling naked with you at night." She whispered.

"I miss that as well, Sweetheart." I said quietly before placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"Abby still sleeping?" She asked after a few minutes.

"No, she is downstairs having breakfast with Rebekah." I said with a small smile. "Are you hungry?"

Caroline shook her head against my chest, causing her blonde curls to move against my hand and arm. "I would like to stay here a bit longer…if that is okay." After a few minutes of silence I felt her tip her head up so I glanced down to look at her. "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

I gave her a small smile. "The time we played horse shoes."

She giggled and I felt her body jump against mine as I listened to one of my favorite sounds; her laugh. "Oh god; I was awful." She said as she returned her head to its original position on my chest.

"I wanted to kiss you." I murmured as I let my fingers play with her soft hair.

"I wanted you to kiss me." She whispered.

I smiled as I continued to let my run my fingers through her hair. "What about you?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks; confusion in her tone.

"What were you thinking about, Sweetheart?"

She was quiet for a few moments; I felt as if she was debating with herself every time I asked her something but was always pleased she decided to share. "The first time we made love." She said softly. She paused. "It was amazing."

"As was every time after that." I added before placing another kiss on the top of her head. Silence fell between us again until I decided to take a chance and make a suggestion. "Let me ask Rebekah to watch Abby tonight and we can go stay somewhere and talk." Every part of me hoped she would agree I wanted to get things back to normal so we could be a family again; Abigail deserved that.

"Okay." Caroline said after a few seconds.

"Yea?" I responded with; I was actually surprised with her answer.

She nodded against me. "I think that would be a good idea." She placed her palm flat against my chest and slowly lifted herself up. "We should probably get up then so we will get to see Abby for a little while.

We got up and dressed then headed downstairs to spend what was left of the day with Abby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Be good for Auntie Beka." Caroline said before placing a kiss on Abby's cheek. She pulled her in and squeezed her tight for a hug.

I scooped Abby up in my arms and she placed one small hand around my neck as she rubbed her other hand along the stubble on my cheek. She pulled her hand away and smiled at me with her tongue between her teeth. She was so beautiful and I was so relieved that I was able to hold her in my arms again. "We will see you tomorrow, Angel." I said placing a kiss on her nose. I placed her back on the ground and kissed her again before standing up.

I picked up the two small bags with our clothes and we headed to the door.

"Have fun, and don't worry." Rebekah said as she scooped Abby up in her arms. "We are going to have tons of fun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked after a few minutes of driving.

"I made reservations at a hotel in Virginia Beach. I figured it wouldn't be too busy this time of year."

"Sounds good." She said

A few minutes later I felt her hand gently grabbing my hand that was resting on my leg. She brought my hand along with hers to rest on her lap and gave it a small squeeze. I glanced over at her but she was staring out the front windshield so I gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

After about two hours we reached the hotel and I pulled up to the front so the valet could take the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is what I am wearing alright for dinner?" Caroline asked as she looked down at her tight jeans and lightweight sweater that showed off her perfect body.

"You look beautiful." I said as I stood up and walked over to her. I ran the back of my hand over her cheek and admired the beautiful color of her eyes. "No dress code. I booked the private dining room at the restaurant." I said simply.

We made our way out of the room and down to the restaurant.

"Mikaelson." I said to the young girl at the hostess counter.

She looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her and grabbed two menus from the small pile beside her. "Of course, this way please."

We walked into the private dining room; the lights were dim and there was a small table in the middle of the room set for two. We sat down and the girl handed us our menus and gave us a small smile before leaving us alone.

"I have never eaten in a private dining room before." Caroline said with a small laugh as she scanned the menu.

"Well I hope you enjoy the experience Miss Forbes.

The waitress came over and took our orders. Our food was ready quite fast, which I was thankful for because I knew despite the private dining Caroline would be more comfortable talking upstairs in our room.

"More wine?" I ask as I reached for the bottle of red wine in the ice bucket by the table. Caroline nodded as she swallowed her food. "Is everything alright?" I asked noticing the worried expression on her face.

"Oh, yea everything is fine." She said with a small smile. "I just miss Abby."

"Me too." I paused. "It's so hard to leave her now that I have her back." I paused again and took a small sip of the wine. "You as well." I said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am going to change." Caroline said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

While she was changing I grabbed my bag and took out a pair of black sweatpants and a white short sleeve tee shirt then quickly changed. I tossed my clothes into my bag then pulled back the blankets on the bed before getting in.

Caroline walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black shorts and a deep red tank top. She walked to the other side of the bed and slid in under the blankets.

"What made you think about us playing horse shoes?" She asked as she wiggled under the blankets and tried to get comfortable.

I turned on my side so I had a better view of her before I began to speak. "Honestly I'm not sure." I paused. "You and Abby are always on my mind." I paused remembering what she had been thinking about. "What about you…what made you think about our night in the field?"

She dropped her gaze and was now staring at the small space between us. A small smile appeared as she lifted her eyes back to mine. "I think about us making love a lot." She said quietly. I leaned in slightly; I was very interested in seeing where this was going. She shrugged her shoulders and let her eyes dart around the room for a second before once again returning them to mine. I noticed that her eyes were now glossy; tears building inside. "I feel safe when I am that close to you…and…I miss it." She said.

I scooted closer to her then wrapped my arm around her and pulled her against me. "Oh, Sweetheart." I said before kissing her head. "You are safe. I would never let anything happen to you or Abby."

"I know." She said with a shaky breath. She pulled herself up so she was facing me; my arm still around her back. "I love you." She paused and wiped a tear off her cheek that had fallen from her eye. "And I am sorry…I'm sorry it took me so long to come around. The truth is you may have changed since you were human or even since I knew you in the sixteen hundreds but I know you are the same man and I know that Abby and I are the most important people in your life." She paused again and I remained silent letting her finish her speech. "I love you and I think I have known that for a while but I was just scared to say it because I don't want to get my heartbroken if monster Klaus makes an appearance."

"I love you too. And I would never hurt you. All that time without you and Abby was pure misery. I would never do anything that would cause me to lose either of you."

The next thing I knew Caroline crashed her lips to mine as she ran her hands against the stubble on my cheek. I placed my palm flat on her back and pressed her tight against my body. I let my fingers softly move against the exposed sliver of skin between her top and shorts; I wanted her, but I wasn't sure how far she was willing to go. I wasn't expecting her to say I love you and I didn't want to be greedy; but it was very hard not to be greedy with her body.

Caroline pulled away slightly but kept her lips close to mine. She opened her eyes and stared into mine as she dropped her hand form my cheek and let it slide down my chest. "You never where this much to bed." She whispered. She reached the bottom of my tee shirt and slid her hand underneath then ran her hand up my chest.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on me. "I've missed your touch, Sweetheart." I said in a low voice as I opened my eyes back up to gaze into hers.

Caroline sat up a bit more and used both of her hands to push my tee shirt up and over my head. She tossed it aside and positioned herself on top of me. She placed feather light kisses all over my chest as her fingers ran up and down my arms. After a few minutes she sat back on her knees and slowly lifted her tank top before quickly disposing of it on the floor. She hooked her fingers under the band of my sweatpants and slowly pulled them down until they were on the floor as well. She placed her hands on my thighs and slowly slid them up my body as she laid back on top of me.

"I love you so much." She whispered against my lips before gently kissing me.

I let my hands run up and down her sides; my arousal pressing against her core, her shorts the only thing preventing me from making love to the women I love. I let my fingers dip just below her waistband and tugged her shorts down; Caroline moaned against my lips. I flipped us over so I was now on top of her. I knelt in front of her and took in her beautiful body. I placed my hands on her thighs and very slowly slid them up. When I reached her smooth flat stomach I bed down and placed a few kisses around her belly button. My hands slid further up to her round plump breasts. I let my thumbs graze over her hard nipples causing her to arc her back and moan.

"Klaus, please." She said starring at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Patience, Sweetheart." I said as I placed soft kisses around each of her nipples. "I have waited a long time to make love to you again." I flicked my tongue over her nipple and she moaned again. "I intend to make sure it is even more amazing then all the times before."

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

Klaus towered over me; massaging my left breast with his hand and devouring the right with his mouth. I ran my hands over his muscular back as I tried to pull him closer to me. He lifted his head from my chest and gave me a small smile before kissing the corner of my mouth and sitting back on his heels.

"You are breathtaking, Love." He said softly as his hands massaged my thighs.

I arched my hips up and moaned his name; begging him to give me what I need.

Klaus laid back down on his back then pulled me on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and moved me into position before I slowly slid down onto him. My head fell back as I moaned at the sensation of him filling me. His hands ran up my stomach to my breasts; he grabbed my nipples between his fingers and pinched them slightly.

After giving myself a moment, I began to move my hips against him.

Feeling Klaus' hands on me again felt amazing. The sensation of us being together, making love was…perfection. A few minutes of mind blowing love making went by before Klaus flipped us over again so he was on top of me. His hand was on my lower back pulling my hips up as he slowly moved in and out of me. He kissed up my chest as his breathing became more uneven. He slid his hand out from under me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We both reached our climax together and Klaus collapsed on top of me, burying his nose in my hair. A thin layer of sweat covered the both of us and I was having a very hard time catching my breath. Klaus lifted himself off of me then pulled me into him so I was practically lying on top of him.

A smile crossed my face as I looked into his eyes. "That was incredible." I breathe.

Klaus lifted his head and placed a quick kiss on my lips. He gently grabbed my left hand and moved my ring around with his thumb before kissing my hand. "Marry me, Caroline." He whispered.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. "Of course." I said between kisses and I felt him smile against my lips and pull me in closer to him.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I did change the rating to M just because I don't want this to get deleted because of that last scene.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about the wait for this chapter…real life has sort of kept me from writing but I won't waste your time with a long A/N so here is the next chapter…ENJOY…**_

**CHAPTER 27**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I woke the next morning with the same large smile that was on my face when I fell asleep. I tipped my head up slightly and saw that Klaus was still fast asleep. I cuddled back into his chest and let my mind wander to last night. I had told him I would marry him so now we would have a wedding to plan. I always wanted a big wedding but I am not sure how he will feel about that. I am not sure how long I was lost in my thoughts about our future wedding but I was brought back to reality from the feeling of Klaus' fingers running through my hair. I tipped my head back up; Klaus' eyes were still closed but he had a similar smile on his face that I had.

"Good morning." I said softly.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He said; keeping his eyes closed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm hmmmm." I murmured. My fingers began to draw small circles on his chest as I breathed in his scent. "When do you want to get married?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." He responded with no hesitation. "I want to make you my wife immediately."

Silence fell between us for a few minutes as I continued to let my fingers explore Klaus' chest. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

Klaus immediately pulled me up so he could look at me. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "You have nothing to be sorry for." A tear fell from my eye and Klaus wiped it away with his thumb. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" His voice was begging me to tell him what was causing me to be so upset.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I can't imagine living a day without you let alone hundreds of years." I ran my finger across his soft full lips before leaning down and pressing my lips to his for a soft quick kiss. I pulled away and looked down at him, I loved that his eyes stayed closed for a few seconds longer.

"It was worth the wait." He said as his eyes opened. He squeezed me closer to him then let his fingers move along my lower back. "I have missed touching you." He said softly.

"What time do we have to check out?" I asked. I couldn't contain the smile on my face so I bit my bottom lip so it wouldn't get any bigger.

"We have a few hours. Why do you ask?" Klaus after glancing at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

I leaned in and kissed his lips letting my tongue run over his top lip before pulling away. Klaus followed my lips with his as I laid back on my pillow and was on top of me before I knew it. His hands traveled slowly down my torso as he kissed down my jaw line to my neck.

"Mmmmm Niklaus, that feels marvelous." I moan as his soft lips continue to claim my neck and chest.

He lifted his head up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He smiled and let his fingers get lost in my hair. "I like when you use my full name."

"I know." I whispered against his lips before pressing my own to them.

Klaus smiled after breaking the kiss; he sat up and bent down to place feather light kisses on the inside of my thighs. He continued to place kisses up my body; every once in a while stealing a taste with his tongue or gently nipping at my skin with his teeth.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

Caroline's skin tasted simply delectable. I massaged her firm breast with my left hand while my mouth and tongue occupied her other breast. Caroline arched her back and let out a soft moan as he hands fisted the sheet below us.

"Niklaus…" Caroline moaned. She was pleading with me and it was near impossible to deny her when it was what I desired as well.

I reached my hand down between our bodies and slowly guided myself into her. I let out a very low moan as her warmth and tightness welcomed me. Caroline's hands slowly ran down my chest as her breathing became heavy. Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes slowly closed as I moved above her.

When I felt her getting close I moved my lips to her ear. "Open your eyes, Love." I whispered. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared into mine. I leaned down for a soft kiss. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"Bite me." She whispered.

I pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes and I could tell she was serious. I know in the past it was something we did during sex but wasn't sure if it was still something she wanted to do. Caroline began moving her hips up; meeting each of my slow thrusts. I bit into my wrist so she would be able to take my blood. I kissed her neck then slowly let my fangs pierce her skin. I placed my wrist to her lips and she drank from me as I drank from her.

I pulled my fangs from her skin and ran my tongue over the bite. Soon after, we both reached our climax. After a moment to catch our breath I rolled to the side and pulled her to my chest.

"Wow." Caroline said as she wrapped her arm around me and cuddled closer. She tipped her head up and smiled at me. "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The drive back was relatively quiet until I broke the silence with a question I had been wanting to ask for a while. "Are you going to turn?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"Um…yea, of course." She said.

"You don't seem so sure about it." I said glancing at her for just a moment before turning my eyes back to the road ahead.

"No…I am…I mean…" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Klaus. "…I want to be with you so…" She trailed off.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to feel pressured."

Caroline placed her hand on my arm and gave it a slight squeeze. "I love you." She said in an assertive tone. "I am sure." She paused for a moment. "I would like my friends to be at the wedding." She paused again probably waiting for some sort of response from me but I stayed silent. "I thought maybe we could all…get together and maybe…hopefully work out some things before hand."

"Caroline." I began; I let out a small sigh. "I don't think your friends are ever going to be fond of me. And honestly I can't blame them." I looked over at her and saw that her face slightly and it broke my heart. "But if you want to arrange something I will absolutely be there…by your side." I grabbed her hand with one of mine. "Just like I will our entire life." I said quietly as I gently squeezed her hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

When we arrived home Kol had Abby occupied in the back yard again playing baseball. I decided to take a few minutes alone while Klaus went to go watch and give Elena a call. I went into Klaus' study and took a seat on the small couch. I pulled out my cell phone and let out a small sigh as I ran through my contacts.

"Hello." Elena said as she answered the phone.

"Hey." I said trying to hide my nervousness. I really wanted to be friends again and I hated to think that it may not be possible considering my relationship with Klaus.

"Caroline, hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good actually. I think I am finally getting used to the twenty-first century again." I said with a small laugh. I paused for a moment. "Look, the reason I am calling is because I think we should set something up with everyone…like a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Yea, I mean nothing formal…maybe more like a party." I paused. I didn't like her reaction; I already thought she was rejecting the idea. "I just really think we need to get some things out in the open and come to some agreements."

Elena was quiet for a little while and I just waited for her to say something. "I agree Caroline. I really do, I just don't know if I am going to be able to convince Damon and Stefan…even Bonnie is going to be difficult to convince."

"I understand that Elena. Just…would you at least try and ask them…please…for me?"

"Of course." She paused. "I will text you later after I speak to them all."

"Okay. Thanks Elena." I said quietly as a small smile crossed my lips. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Mommy!" Abby came running in the room with Klaus behind her a few seconds after I hit the end button on my phone.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have fun playing baseball with Uncle Kol?" I asked as I lifted her onto my lap. Klaus say beside me and reached his arm around me so he could pull me against his chest.

"Yes, I hit the ball far past him." She said with an accomplished smile. "Daddy said you are going to start planning the wedding again." She said as excitement grew in her small beautiful face.

I looked over at Klaus and smiled. "That's right."

Later that night after putting Abby to bed I received a text from Elena. 'Hey, so it took A LOT of convincing but I got them all to agree to a party to informally talk about all of our issues. Just let me know the where and when. xx' I immediately smiled when I read the text, nothing was fixed…it was far from fixed but at least this was a step in the right direction.

"What is the smile for, Love?" Klaus asked as he walked into his room. I was sitting on one of his chairs with my phone in my hand.

"Elena texted me. She said she got everyone to agree to come to a party where we can discuss things."

"I am glad you are happy."

"So when should I tell her? Can we do it here?"

"Of course we can do it here. You don't have to ask, this is your house now too." He said with a smile. He reached his hand out to me and I placed mine in his. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. "As for the when…it's up to you." He placed a few gentle kisses down my jaw line. "Ready for bed?" He asked in a low voice.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I loved that she was so responsive to me. My lips hitting her skin caused her to shiver every time and my gingers grazing up and down her arms caused millions of goose bumps to appear on her body.

She punched a few buttons on her cell phone before tossing it on the chair where she was sitting. "I'd like to cuddle with you…like we used to." She said quietly.

"Of course, Darling." I pulled off my shirt and tossed it on the floor by the chair then continued to strip off the remainder of my clothes as Caroline did the same. We both climbed into bed and I pulled her tight against my chest. I let out a small sigh. "If this party doesn't go well…will you change your mind about the wedding?" I asked. Honestly I was a little nervous about asking her, but I figured it would be better to go into this knowing if there was a chance we wouldn't be married.

She tilted her head up and looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "What?" She asked; her voice was soft. "Why would you even think that?" She searched my eyes looking for an answer.

"I know that your friends are important to you…like family." I said simply.

"You are important to me too. And you and Abby _are_ my family." She pressed her lips to mine for a quick kiss. "If the party doesn't go well I will be upset. I want to stay friends with Elena, Bonnie, and Matt. And I want things to be okay between us and the Salvatore's. But nothing is going to stop me from marrying you." She said the last part firmly and with total confidence. "I love you." She added before cuddling back against my chest.

"I love you too." I said as I rubbed my hand down her arm and kissed the top of her head.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #27. I have the Prologue for the sequel already written so I will be able to post that and Chapter #1 as soon as this story comes to an end! The sequel will be titled **__**Together, Always**__**. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ;)**_


End file.
